Light For All To See
by The Silver Owl
Summary: Serena will find that she isn't just Princess Serenity. She is the daughter of Erril, Creator of Middle Earth. PLEASE RR? D
1. Part 1

Light For All To See   
  
by Empress Blade  
  
PART 1   
  
I am called Iluvatar to those on Middle-earth whilst to the Ainur and the Vala, I am Eru. Yet those names almost mean the same, Eru is closer to my real name. My real name is Erril, the One Brilliance. I wasn't always the 'one'. Long before my gifts and creation came to be, I had been a husband and father. We were not really 'alive' in a sense of the word. We were life itself. We were the three fates, the three who had been, are and will be. When I say we, I mean my wife Nommansil and my daughter Nimithil. We were purity, innocence, wisdom and love. Together we made a whole.   
  
Though we lived in peace and light, it felt as if our ways would be soon challenged. I noticed that Nimithil would look in the distance and see something unseen. Nommansil and I pondered what was happening to our only child. From out of our light came a darkness whom we called Ancaarmanth, the Jaws of Doom. And rightly we named him for he stole steathily and swallowed our dear little child. We grieved and our light began to dim. With each passing thought, Nommansil seemed to grow darker and darker. No matter how much I tried to keep her alive. Before I knew it, she had disappeared into Ancaaramanth's greedy jaws. My own light seemed to dim as will and hoping against hope that I'd see my love's again, I made it so. Yet in the midst of my thoughts a voice began to call out.   
  
"Erril, my love, be not afraid. Tis I, Nommansil. Be not afraid dear love for Nimithil will come soon. Be not grow hopeless for she will save thee and all you hold dear. For she is the ulitmate powers against darkness. Soon, she will walk among your creations that you hath made from thy loneliness and soon you will see her power of good. Alas I will only return in a form of a single tear and soon we will be. I love thee."   
  
I felt a grain of light grow within me. Soon my loved ones will be with me. Soon! I did not know what was to happen and I kept my secret hopes inside of me. Ancaarmanth would not devour me for I have to much to hold dear. In my thoughts I vanished and unknowingly Ancaarmanth followed. I began to wish for Nommansil again and in my despair I began to create a song of beauty and purity. From my song came beings whom I called the Ainur. The ainur came to pass and then time began when I saw a formation of 'land'. I was well pleased and listened to all their harmonies. Alas Ancaarmanth grew in jealousy and rage. Thus he planted a seed. Just one seed that dirupted and tainted my creation for eternity.   
  
The seed he planted was hate and anger. He planted it the Ainur Melkor and my heart grew dim. But through the ages and time whence began, the seed seemed to be held off. I smiled when the Vala came to life and watched over the making of Arda. In the song that I had created, I made beings whom I called Elves and Men. Though Ancaaramanth mocked me as I created, I paid no heed. For soon I will be with my loves again. Thus it came to pass in the Third Age of my creation, a ray of light unexpectedly dropped upon my creation. And that ray of light went un-noticed to me until the end of Melkor's second and my happiness became brighter than any that Ancaarmanth could ever taint.   
  
Upon the awakening of Ancaarmanth   
  
His malice and hate   
  
Took my two loves from my arms   
  
But I smile and share with thee   
  
A song of hope that one day they'll return   
  
For Nommansil, my wise and beautiful light   
  
And Nimithil, my small brightness   
  
Will come to me, come to me   
  
And walk on the paths I laid   
  
And on paths evergoing, they will come back   
  
Back into my arms and Ancaarmanth will be gone   
  
And peace shall be evermore   
  
* * * * * * *   
  
Serena Taylor stared out her bedroom window as she brushed her long golden hair. She sighed as she looked at the pale yellow moon. 'Why do you hide all your secrets from me?' she thought sadly and felt a tear roll down her cheek. Serena stopped brushing for she thought she heard someone singing.   
  
Upon the awakening of Ancaarmanth   
  
His malice and hate   
  
Took my two loves from my arms   
  
But I smile and share with thee   
  
A song of hope that one day they'll return   
  
For Nommansil, my wise and beautiful light   
  
And Nimithil, my small brightness   
  
Will come to me, come to me   
  
And walk on the paths I laid   
  
And on paths evergoing, they will come back   
  
Back into my arms and Ancaarmanth will be gone   
  
And peace shall be evermore   
  
Serena frowned. 'Who's singing that?' she thought and when her cat (Luna), prowled in she was staring without seeing. The talking cat looked at the young girl whom defeated Sailor Galaxia and Chaos before shaking her head. 'What a ditzy girl. I wonder what will become of the world? Serena seems to be a little immature still but how we all love her.' The cat slowly and steadily came towards the young girl. Suddenly Luna noticed that her mistress had been crying for a single tear had rolled down her cheek.   
  
"Serena?" the cat meowed. The girl did not hear her for she heard more singing.   
  
In the hands of the Moon's heir   
  
Will the Princess be drawn to the Shire   
  
In a star so far away she is peace itself   
  
Dark are the troubles of Middle-earth   
  
But in the hands of Serenity   
  
Will the nine continue ever on   
  
Towards peril unknown light be shone   
  
For Love itself is the heir   
  
Who will be drawn to the Shire   
  
And defeat Chaos and his malice   
  
Thus princess will marry the Elven Prince   
  
Doth her presence be gone evermore   
  
"What's going on? Who is singing?" she whispered out loud. Luna frowned.   
  
"Serena, what are you talking about?" the small black cat jumped nimbly on her mistress' lap.   
  
Serena felt the cat and began stroking her pet yet her eyes looked up at the moon. Then Luna saw a mysterious happening and almost leaped out from her place in her lap.   
  
The silver moon crystal in which was the heirloom for all the guardians of the moon had rose from it's place from Serena's neck. The young girl had kept it so that her transformation locket was like a necklace at all times yet Luna felt that something was going to be happen.   
  
"Luna." came a soft whisper in the cat's head. "Be not afraid for our little princess. For she was not meant to be part of this world as a human or lunarian. She was meant as an enity that will allow love to continue ever on. But alas, she may be gone forever. Gone into the arms of a man, who will give her what Prince Endyimon cannot. Luna, protect her in the face of evil!"   
  
In what seemed like an eternity, Luna awoke from her trance. 'Gone forever?' thought the distressed cat.   
  
She awoke and found herself in a homey kind of room. Not Serena's old room, oh no, but in a different kind of room.   
  
"Serena! Come back here little one!" Luna's ears twitched, somehow, she felt like she recognized that voice from some place faraway. A little girl with silver and gold hair came running into the room. Her face was glowing with happiness and a certain radiance was around her.   
  
"Wuna! Wuna, dare you ahr!" spoke the little girl sweetly picking up the cat. Luna was too dazed to do anything. "Unco Fwodo! Unco Sam! I'm wight ere!" Then the cat squealed when she saw two small men run into the room. They had hairy feet and sweaty faces. They were also puffing out loud.   
  
"Serena, put the darned cat down!" said a man with ruddy-brown hair and tired looking eyes.   
  
"Sowee Unco Sam! Sowee Unco Fwodo! But I wahnt Unco Pippin ahnd Unco Mewee to shee Wuna." the small 4-year-old looked imploringly at her 'Uncles'.   
  
"Oh alright dear one. Come along." said the other man. He had dark brown-hair and deep blue eyes. Luna seemed dazed at what was happening but then she remembered.   
  
"She may be gone forever-protect her in the face of evil!"   
  
* * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Ten years ago, five years after Bilbo Baggins' unique disapearance from the Shire, Frodo Baggins and Sam Gamgee were in Bag End enjoying a nice meal when a they saw a flash of light outside the door. The two Hobbits mistook it for lightning for it had been rather stormy outside that night. But it was a night that would change the course of the two Hobbits if they had known it.   
  
A knocking came upon the door of Bag End growing in power as if it would knock the door thus down. Frodo rushed to get the door in fear that the neighbouring Hobbits had heard. When he opened the door, no one was there. Or so he thought. Sam came running behind him.   
  
"Master Frodo, what has happened?" the distressed Hobbit asked. Frodo would've closed the door when he noticed a basket at the doorstep.   
  
"What is this?" he asked himself as he knelt infront of the basket. Then a small squeal was heard from inside the basket. The two Hobbits jumped before gently grabbing each end of the basket in each hand. Both Hobbits looked in the basket to find a cat and a small girl! Frodo took out the little girl gently to see if she was wet from the rain. The cat was still asleep and did not wake when Sam put the dear thing by the fireplace. As Frodo rocked the little girl, he noticed that inside the basket was a book. A thick and leather covered book that seemed to hold a magical aura around it.   
  
"Master Frodo, what sort of sorcery is this?" asked Sam quite curiously.   
  
"I do not know Sam but there's a book inside the basket. Can you please get it out and spread it on the table?" asked Frodo as he took a seat at the table. He gingerly held the little girl as if she were more precious than anything. The little girl seemed no less than three and seemed healthy. Sam took out the book from the basket and opened it to the front page for his master to read. The words that the two read both shocked them.   
  
Frodo Baggins, Sam Gamgee, Merriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took   
  
Twelve are the seconds, minutes, days, weeks and years until   
  
The great Quest takes place first in the Shire's   
  
Only when Sauron's defeated   
  
Will she be gone evermore to the arms of the Elven Prince   
  
Keep her safe until her fourteenth birthday.   
  
Then destiny will take its very place   
  
The two Hobbits closed the book quickly. Sam rubbed his forehead vigourosly. Frodo felt compelled to read more from the book. He opened the book once again as he held the sleeping child. Then to his amazement he saw a picture of three different colored lights then he gasped making Sam feel faint. The next page after the picture read:   
  
* * * * *   
  
Upon the awakening of Ancaarmanth   
  
His malice and hate   
  
Took my two loves from my arms   
  
But I smile and share with thee   
  
A song of hope that one day they'll return   
  
For Nommansil, my wise and beautiful light   
  
And Nimithil, my small brightness   
  
Will come to me, come to me   
  
And walk on the paths I laid   
  
And on paths evergoing, they will come back   
  
Back into my arms and Ancaarmanth will be gone   
  
And peace shall be evermore   
  
* * * * *   
  
In the years that passed after that memorable night, Serena began to grow. A week after she had been found, she had started calling her founders 'Unco' ever so fondly. The bubbly and innocent four-year-old would either carry or hug the body of her black cat, Luna. A month later, they had taken her to meet Merry and Pippin whom adored her greatly. The four Hobbits made sure that the little girl had shelter, food and clothing whilst loving her as she was part of their own little family.   
  
For ten years, Serena began to learn the many histories and languages of Middle-earth and other tedious chores. She was a fast learner and would usually apply to her work yet she seemed to lag behind when needed. However Serena soon became part of the Shire even though the other Hobbits didn't know how she came by. Many of the Hobbits felt protective over the young girl as she grew up and felt a sense of peace whenever she was around. If Frodo was with her they didn't mind as much as they did. All the others excluding her Uncles, thought she had always been there and had been set there to wait for Gandalf. In a way, Serena was waiting for the Grey Wizard for she knew, though Frodo did not, that Gandalf was more than just a mere Wizard.   
  
It twas one starry night in April that both Frodo and Serena were walking about Hobbiton in a companionable silence. Fifty-year-old Frodo and soon-to-be fourteen-year-old Serena had many thoughts in their heads and probably were not ready for what was to come. For around that time, Gandalf would return after a long absence, back to the Shire. Gandalf had seen Serena and thought it strange that a little human girl could be dropped into the arms of the most unexpected people. For indeed, Hobbits were such an elusive people. Gandalf had left without a word of what he wanted to do. He would reveal all very soon.   
  
When Gandalf came to visit the young Hobbit, Frodo had finally put Serena to sleep before sending Sam home. He was sitting in a chair reading a worn out book, before he heard a familiar tapping upon his door. 'Could it be Gandalf himself?' He thought as he got up and opened it. Frodo greeted his old friend with much enthusiasm before leading the Wizard into the sitting room.   
  
"My dear Frodo. You haven't seemed to change a dot!" Gandalf said.   
  
"Neither have you Gandalf." Frodo replied. "Please do sit down. You must be weary from your journey."   
  
"Thank you my friend. So how is the young Serena? I dare say she must be almost fourteen." Gandalf said.   
  
"Yes and growing remarkably which brings me to question, do you know any good tales for me to tell her? She devours stories and tales like she devours biscuits and cakes!" asked the jovial Hobbit as he poured tea into a cup.   
  
"My dear Frodo, there are some tales I know of that would not interest or need heard for one so young." Gandalf said taking the cup from Frodo. The Hobbit shook his head and laughed softly. His eyes lit up of how Gandalf called the innocent and bubbly girl.   
  
"If my dear Serena had heard that she would have gone into a fit. Quite unwise to call her that Gandalf for I have taught her all I knew about Middle-earth and the Shire. Yet she thirsts evermore of tales and songs. Why next to Bilbo, she is a fine story teller herself. She talks of the Moon often and looks at it too." Frodo said thinking fondly of the girl in question.   
  
"We'll see when I finally get a good look at her in the morning but for now I must tell you of news in great distress." Gandalf said putting down the empty tea cup. He looked straight at the Hobbit searchingly but turned his head when he heard something from behind them. Frodo noticed Gandalf's sudden movements and saw from his spot across from Gandalf the familiar figures of Serena and Luna.   
  
"Serena! What are you doing up and about?" Frodo asked sternly and yet fondly.   
  
"We couldn't sleep Uncle Frodo. Luna and I were too worried. I think something might happen." The young girl said in an odd sort of voice. "There is a great darkness coming. We have to tell Uncle Sam about it! We must lead the darkness from the Shire as quickly as possible!" With that the young girl fainted into a heap before a worried Hobbit and a gravened Wizard. Frodo came and picked the girl up. The cat looked at Gandalf with oddly wise eyes before jumping on the Wizard's lap. It meowed and sat staring up at the towering Grey One.   
  
Luna felt a surge of familiar magic coming from this man. As if something about him belonged to the Moon Kingdom. She stared deeply into his blue eyes questioningly. She knew that he was good as he was kind yet a powerful source surrounded him. Luna had been worried when Serena fainted, too worried as well, for she felt that darkness was coming also. The black cat with the strange crescent moon on her forehead decided it would be best if she checked her mistress and warn her of any danger to come. For danger was coming and she knew that all would be lost if her Princess was not protected. Lithely she jumped off Gandalf's lap and raced towards the direction Frodo walked off too. She wanted the Wizard and the Hobbit close enough so she could listen to their talk and was greatly surprised when the Wizard came with her.   
  
Frodo laid Serena into the bed Pippin had built. The girl admitedly was a good deal taller and heavier now than ever but Frodo had no problems handling her. He brushed back some of her long blonde hair which hung very loose about her. If she grew older and taller, Frodo had no doubts that his 'niece' would have looked like an elf.   
  
"How elvish she looks! I wouldn't have dreamed of a human looking so much like an elf." Gandalf said quietly as he observed the girl.   
  
"Yes, I have no doubts that within two years she may come to that." Frodo agreed. Gandalf stared at the girl intently and began to think of what she had said. 'How could she have known that darkness was coming? It's impossible for a human to sense danger from far away!' thought Gandalf fleetingly.   
  
Unbeknowest to the Wizard, Hobbit and cat. The young girl was dreaming of a time long passed and of a song of old.   
  
*~Dream Sequence~*   
  
Upon the awakening of Ancaarmanth   
  
His malice and hate   
  
Took my two loves from my arms   
  
But I smile and share with thee   
  
A song of hope that one day they'll return   
  
For Nommansil, my wise and beautiful light   
  
And Nimithil, my small brightness   
  
Will come to me, come to me   
  
And walk on the paths I laid   
  
And on paths evergoing, they will come back   
  
Back into my arms and Ancaarmanth will be gone   
  
And peace shall be evermore   
  
"Erril, my love, be not afraid. Tis I, Nommansil. Be not afraid dear love for Nimithil will come soon. Be not grow hopeless for she will save thee and all you hold dear. For she is the ulitmate powers against darkness. Soon, she will walk among your creations that you hath made from thy loneliness and soon you will see her power of good. Alas I will only return in a form of a single tear and soon we will be. I love thee."   
  
In the hands of the Moon's heir   
  
Will the Princess be drawn to the Shire   
  
In a star so far away she is peace itself   
  
Dark are the troubles of Middle-earth   
  
But in the hands of Serenity   
  
Will the nine continue ever on   
  
Towards peril unknown light be shone   
  
For Love itself is the heir   
  
Who will be drawn to the Shire   
  
And defeat Chaos and his malice   
  
Thus princess will marry the Elven Prince   
  
Doth her presence be gone evermore   
  
"Be not afraid for our little princess. For she was not meant to be part of this world as a human or lunarian. She was meant as an enity that will allow love to continue ever on. But alas, she may be gone forever. Gone into the arms of a man, who will give her what Prince Endyimon cannot. Luna, protect her in the face of evil!"   
  
*~End Dream Sequence~*   
  
The golden haired girl awoke and broke out in a sweat. Looking up from the pillows of the bed her soft voice filled the tiny room.  
  
"Uncle Frodo, do you know how I came to live in the Shire?" she asked. Her blue eyes were changing and her hair was turning silver with every second.   
  
"Serena! Wh-what is happening to you?" asked the Hobbit in shock. Gandalf seemed confused and worried. 'This is no mere human. Nor is she half-elven. What magic is this?' he thought to himself.   
  
Frodo made to hold Serena's hand but she gently looked at him with a kind of fondness, sadness and a wisdom that he didn't know if he really 'was' talking to a young girl.   
  
"No Frodo. I must tell you a story that has been long since forgotten. A story for the three of you to hear." Serena seemed to glow with a power unlike anyone had seen before.   
  
"A long time ago," came a voice from the 'child'. Yet it felt that it was a voice that resounded in a way that seemed ancient and beyond any that have ever been heard.   
  
"There were three beings who were the Lights of the World. There was Erril the One Brilliance, Nommansil the Wise Light and Nimithil the White Light. These beings were made of thoughts, wisdom, happiness, purity and above all love. For a time unmeasured, they were in happiness but as they say, from light comes the darkness. Into being came one called Ancaarmanth the Jaws of Doom. In essence he was jealousy, hatred and despair. He began to mock Nimithil until he consumed her in his jaws. Whence Nimithil went, Nommansil followed to protect her young. Both of them felt darkness surround them until Nommansil began to think of a world that Ancaarmanth could turn his attention to. With Nimithil in deep slumber for Ancaarmanth had put her in a spell broken only by time. Erril's own heart began to grow dim until he heard;   
  
"Erril, my love, be not afraid. Tis I, Nommansil. Be not afraid dear love for Nimithil will come soon. Be not grow hopeless for she will save thee and all you hold dear. For she is the ulitmate powers against darkness. Soon, she will walk among your creations that you hath made from thy loneliness and soon you will see her power of good. Alas I will only return in a form of a single tear and soon we will be. I love thee."   
  
Erril grew in hope that his love was still out there and wished evermore to be joined with his family. In despair he thought of a song to keep him company. With his thoughts he formed the Ainur and Vala. Then he thought of Elves and Men. He was surprised when two of his Vala created Ents and Dwarves. Another unexpected was the fact that a dwarf and an elf had fallen in love and created the first Halfling. Brighter and brighter Erril grew and his thoughts formed a gift he would give, untarnished, by Ancaarmanth. Alas Ancaarmanth grew jealous and seethed with rage. He saw that he needed to reek havoc amongst Erril's creations and so he planted. Planted a seed in an Ainur called Melkor. When Melkor was destroyed the seed formed into a stone that would one day grow into a tree. For with this tree, it could suck with its roots all things good. A realm of evil would begin and Erril's hardship would've been in vain. But the seed fell into the hands of the Maia Sauron whom once served Melkor but now became a power hungry monster.   
  
Far away in the lands that Nommansil made for her daughter Nimithil who began to grow in wisdom and understanding. Nimithil hardened her heart to darkness and evil. Nommansil smiled when Nimithil began to shower light to the creations Nommansil had made. With Nimithil bright white light, all was made peaceful yet hardships began to fall when Time began. For the three had begun to see pain and suffering caused by Ancaarmanth whom decided to follow Nommansil's thoughts and saw a prosperous world. He began to mock Nimithil but faltered when she didn't heed him. Thus he planted another seed in a woman called Beryl. Beryl just like Melkor became just as bad and with remarkable speed, peace was destroyed. Nimithil would've died if it weren't the love she held out to those she deemed dear. Nommansil drew out a special weapon called the Silver Crystal which in fact was the first tear Nommansil had ever cried. With the crystal she saved her daughter from impending doom. A thousand years passed and Nommansil waited only in essence within the crystal. After 'dying' the light receded into the crystal and waited for the right moment to send Nimithil into the hands of the most unlikely places neither her father nor Ancaarmanth could find her. Until the quest of the Ring, will her memories awake and with her memories will she find the Seed of the Tree of Life. The Seed in which purity and goodness is real. The Seed will be planted and grow with the Seed of Death. For the two go hand in hand like night and day. Your Serena knows naught of this. For she is too weak to remember. Do not hold her back from this quest."   
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
Serena gasped before fainting into Frodo's arms. Gandalf looked at the two and felt his heart leap.   
  
"To speak of Eru in such a way. Has a darkness crept into this girl's heart?!" Gandalf exclaimed. Frodo grew in a little anger.   
  
"Serena is fourteen, she has not lived long to know any or at all of the troubles of Middle Earth. Whomever had spoken through her must be Nommansil!" Luna said quite unexpectedly. The two men looked at the cat with awe. Then Gandalf remembered his mission.   
  
"Where is the Ring Frodo?" Gandalf asked anxiously and worriedly for time was short. He had heard the human child's words. 'The quest of the Ring.'  
  
"Right here." Frodo answered as he raced to get it.   
  
Gandalf threw it into the fire and waited. "Gandalf, what are you doing?" exclaimed the Hobbit. Gandalf bid no reply until he took a pair of tongs and grasped the ring with it.   
  
"Hold your hand out Frodo. It is quite cool." he said before dropping the Ring into Frodo's outstretched hand. To Frodo the Ring felt heavy and as Luna watched she felt the evil presence grow stronger.   
  
"Does it say anything?" asked the worried wizard and turned away.   
  
"No. Not at all." Frodo answered confused. Gandalf almost let out a sigh of relief but stopped short when Frodo said again; "Wait a moment, writing is appearing. It's in some form of elvish. I can not read it." Gandalf grew grave with worry.   
  
"It is the language of Mordor which I will not utter here. In the common tounge it says;   
  
One ring to rule them all,   
  
One ring to find them,   
  
One ring to bring them all and in the darkness, bind them."   
  
Gandalf, Frodo and Luna looked at each other. They talked much of the present events.   
  
"Sauron is back. You must go soon." Gandalf said   
  
"Yes Gandalf, I hear your words but, what of Serena?" Frodo asked forgetting of Luna for a while.   
  
"Serena will stay with me. Not into danger will she walk through and no one shall harm her." Luna hissed. "I will always protect my mistress."   
  
"Indeed you must. For as long she stays with Frodo and the Ring, she will be gone evermore into the darkness of Mordor." Gandalf said quietly.   
  
"NO!" Luna screamed forcefully. "You do not understand!   
  
In the hands of the Moon's heir   
  
Will the Princess be drawn to the Shire   
  
In a star so far away she is peace itself   
  
Dark are the troubles of Middle-earth   
  
But in the hands of Serenity   
  
Will the nine continue ever on   
  
Towards peril unknown light be shone   
  
For Love itself is the heir   
  
Who will be drawn to the Shire   
  
And defeat Chaos and his malice   
  
Thus princess will marry the Elven Prince   
  
Doth her presence be gone evermore   
  
Don't you see! She will not be gone into the Darkness of Mordor! But to an Elven Prince! Serena is not who you think she is. She was a princess long ago. So long that it may be immeasurable. She may be Nimithil!" Luna almost began to cry when they all heard something.   
  
Serena had seen and heard all she needed to hear. 'I am so confused. Too many memories and too many questions.' she thought sadly.   
  
"Do not cry and do not fight for there is light yet on Middle-earth." she whispered before grabbing an apple from the fruit basket. "Besides! We need breakfast! Can't talk or journey on an empty stomach. Uncle Frodo, why not sell Bag End?" Serena said with casualty though in her heart she was in quiet agony. The other three looked at the girl who seemed innocent, light-hearted yet saddened and wise. For the rest of the day they talked nothing more of a journey until Gandalf felt that something was amiss.   
  
"I must leave you for a short while. Go off to Rivendell as quick as you can. I may be able to meet you there. Make haste!" With that, Gandalf gathered his hat and staff before leaving Bag End.   
  
"Gandalf!" both Serena and Frodo yelled. Luna stared at the man who was more than he ever appeared to be.   
  
AN: This fic is the new and improved first part of "Light For All To See" by Empress Blade. Hope y'all like it!   
  
BIG SHOUT OUT TO MOON DREAMER AND CALLISTO STAR FOR THE REVIEWS! 


	2. Part 2

Light For All To See   
by Empress Blade   
  
  


Part 2   
  
  


Three weeks had passed after Gandalf left the Shire and life continued as it had done. It was on a particular day in July, a few days after Serena's birthday that Frodo made an announcement. He would be selling Bag End. The new occupants were none other than the Sackville-Bagginses. Much bustling and business came to and from Bag End with Sam Gamgee, Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took helping with the business of moving out. Serena and Luna helped as well but for the most part kept to themselves. Serena knew that whatever she said to her Uncle Frodo, that she would not be allowed to go with them to Rivendell. Luna had been split in half wether or not her princess should go on the quest or to stay in the Shire.   
  
*~FlashBack~*   
"Sauron is back. You must go soon." Gandalf said   
"Yes Gandalf, I hear your words but, what of Serena?" Frodo asked forgetting of Luna for a while.   
  
"Serena will stay with me. Not into danger will she walk through and no one shall harm her." Luna hissed. "I will always protect my mistress."   
  
"Indeed you must. For as long she stays with Frodo and the Ring, she will be gone evermore into the darkness of Mordor." Gandalf said quietly.   
  
"NO!" Luna screamed forcefully. "You do not understand!   
  
In the hands of the Moon's heir   
  
Will the Princess be drawn to the Shire   
  
In a star so far away she is peace itself   
  
Dark are the troubles of Middle-earth   
  
But in the hands of Serenity   
  
Will the nine continue ever on   
  
Towards peril unknown light be shone   
  
For Love itself is the heir   
  
Who will be drawn to the Shire   
  
And defeat Chaos and his malice   
  
Thus princess will marry the Elven Prince   
  
Doth her presence be gone evermore   
  
Don't you see! She will not be gone into the Darkness of Mordor! But to an Elven Prince! Serena is not who you think she is. She was a princess long ago. So long that it may be immeasurable. She may be Nimithil!"   
  
*~End~*   
  
Serena was determind to keep her Uncle safe and without talking to Luna, she persuaded her Uncles Sam, Merry and Pippin to let her help them. No sooner had she persuaded them, the time came for Frodo's last stay in Bag End.   
  
Two months had passed and Serena sighed as two covered carts went off to Buckland. Serena knew that it would be for the better so she waited with her Uncle Merry for her Uncle Frodo to come to the Brandywine Bridge. It was upon one night that changed many lives underneath the starlit and moonlit sky.   
  
Serena sat with her Uncle Merry and cat, Luna sitting and waiting for Frodo, Sam and Pippin to come near Crickhollow. It was a quiet night as the three set about to setting the small hole in order. Serena began to grow worried whence two days passed and her other uncles had not arrived. Thus went Merry to pick up the lot and Serena waited.   
  
"Luna, they've been go for so long." she whispered to her cat. "And to think that Uncle Frodo has to do all of this because of some stupid Ring."   
  
"You musn't say such things! That Ring is no mere object. It is a work of evil!" The cat looked at her princess and what she saw made her quake in fear. "You are thinking of going with him though you were told not to do so. Tonight I would've told you that you would stay with me without a doubt. I had been thinking long into the hours what to do with this situation now I'll voice my final opinion. Where you will go, I will follow you to where your destiny leads thee." Serena looked at her only friend since she had found out that she had been whisked away from a world that gave her so much happiness and yet so much pain.   
  
"Luna, I am regaining memories of my painful past and it hurts me to think of the eight best friends that I had to leave behind. To leave the one man that I had ever loved. Now I am here on Middle-earth and my destiny, I fear will lead me to protect my protectors. You see Luna;   
  
The world is soon changing   
Will it be the beginning or the end?   
Is the darkness to take over or will the light prevail?   
Who will save Middle-earth from all the despair?   
Questions, questions   
Too many to be answered   
Yet let fate take its course   
For fate is within the hands of those you hold dear   
  
For that fair judgement lies with Nimithil   
Through darkened skies and rushing water   
Through sooty earth and blazing fire   
Come nine to save the light   
A light unquenchable yet in danger still   
Nine are the fellowship   
Nine are the Knights of Light   
Questions, questions   
Too many to be answered   
Yet let fate take its course   
For fate is within the hands of those you hold dear   
Yet fate is in the fair judgement of Nimithil   
  
So you see Luna. There is no other way. I will go where Uncle Frodo may lead. It is all I can do because I can not sit idle while time runs thin. Already I fear and feel the darkness come ever near." The golden haired girl began to cry. Silently the tears fell and Luna came to comfort her when she felt the same feeling she had when Serena first disappeared. Within a soft flash of peaceful light a crystal appeared before Serena whom held out her hand. The crystal was that of the Silver Crystal!   
  
"Why I never!" breathed Luna when she saw that the crystal was held by a silver chain and incased by a silver moon. The necklace was not the only thing to appear for a staff came with it. The staff was a strange thing for it seemed heavy and too elaborate. It was made of a silver and gold metal that radiated a light like no other. Around it was a weaving vine with nine symbols on each.   
  
'Pluto, Neptune, Uranus, Saturn, Jupiter, Mars, Venus, Mercury and the Moon.' thought the saddened girl.   
  
"Tis the Star Staff. A staff that holds the powers of all my friends and myself. Tis a dangerous staff and most sacred." Serena replied to Luna's unvoiced question.   
  
Suddenly there was a pounding at the door and Luna went to answer it. With the Silver Crystal around her delicate neck and the staff she hid away, Serena went to the door as well to see whom was there.   
  
"Come in, come in!" Luna said happily as Serena opened the door. "You must be tired. There's a bath upstairs for you all nice and steaming. Goodness it seems awful outside with all that rain!" The four Hobbits nodded their thanks and set about doing their business. Sam, Merry and Serena went about cooking final preperations for a late supper whilst they heard Pippin sing a merry little song from the bath.   
  
Atfter supper was finished all five gathered around the fire. It was upon that night Frodo learned that Serena, Sam, Merry and Pippin would travel with him to the very darkness of Mordor.   
  
"Friends this is a grievous task. You can not come!" he said.   
  
"We will come even if you threw us into the Brandywine River!" Sam said vigorously.   
  
"Serena, you must see that this is a dangerous journey!" Frodo tried again in protest.   
  
"I know that but where you will go I will go. We know of the Ring. We've known it now for some time." Serena answered.   
  
"How?" asked Frodo.   
  
"I told them." Merry answered. "I saw Bilbo disappear one day. Twas the Sackville-Bagginses that were his undoing. I was walking along the path when I saw Bilbo. Up ahead there were the S-B's and then presto! Bilbo had suddenly vanished! Before he disappeared, I saw a hint of gold."   
  
"Then I came on the night Gandalf came to call when Serena had her 'fit' and heard of the Ring. I says to Pippin and Merry that you had planned on leaving. We decided to follow you wether you liked it or not!" said Sam stoutly.   
  
"Besides you need good companions on this sort of journey!" Pippin piped up.   
  
"But Serena, whence do you come into this conspiracy?" asked Frodo puzzled, frustrated and relieved.   
  
"By persuading my uncles to help on the way. I rather forcefully implied that I'd follow you even though you left in secret." the golden-haired girl replied.   
  
"Then so be it. We leave tomorrow with Fatty Bolger looking after Crickhollow. He knows of that your in danger especially with those Black Riders about." Merry decided.   
  
"Black Riders?" Serena asked.   
  
"Evil things they are dear and we will not speak of them. Come we must hurry to Rivendell for that is the place Gandalf had told us to go to." Frodo said.   
  
"Yes. When are we going?" Pippin asked. The other Hobbits rolled their eyes and Serena giggled.   
  
"Why Rivendell? Surely we should go to Bree before we make such a perilous journey. Besides, we know not where Rivendell may be." Luna uttered. The four Hobbits and Serena looked on at the cat.   
  
"Why I never! Tis a talking cat! I thought when you had opened the door that it was you speaking Serena!" Merry said slapping his hand on his head.   
  
"I surely AM a fool of a Took!" Pippin agreed and there was much laughter.   
  
While her uncles continued on with their merry ways, Serena was asleep and in her dreams she felt a peace that she had never felt before yet it was to be disrupted by an evil presence.   
  
*~Dream Sequence~*   
  
I am sitting by a sparkling river and all around me are my Senshi. I can see my Uncle Frodo, Uncle Sam, Uncle Merry and Uncle Pippin standing on the bridge talking. Uncle Frodo looks paler then but I knew-no-felt that he was beginning to get better with each passing moment. I hear the Senshi talk to one another of a Journey and of how strange it seemed that Darien hadn't come with them. It feels strange that Darien isn't here and how unashamed I feel for not wanting him with me. As if my 'true' love and soulmate was very close and Darien was a passing memory and just a fleeting presence in the world I was supposed to rule.   
  
I notice what my Senshi could not, a figure walking closer and closer towards me. 'It's him!' I say in this peacefulness and I begin to run. No one to hold me back I want to fling myself around him but he grows farther and farther away. He grows dim and his features blur. Then I feel like I'm being sucked up into darkness and I stretch and stretch for the light I may leave. Then I am turned around and I see a terrible eye surrounded by evil and fire!   
  
'Sauron!' I scream. 'Never will you take Middle-earth for your time will come when we will destroy you!'   
  
*~End~*   
  
Serena woke up and felt sweat run down her body. "Good, you're awake. I almost thought I had to scream at you like in olden times." Luna said to the pale girl. "Serena, are you okay?" The cat leaped on to the bed and into her Princess' lap.   
  
"I'm fine Luna. No need to fuss." Serena answered. "Are we going to leave now?"   
  
"Morning you two. Would you like some breakfast before we go?" asked Pippin helping the young girl out of bed.   
  
"Ugh, Uncle Pippin, why are we going so early?" whined Serena brushing her long hair.   
  
"Because there's much to be done. We're going to be going to the Old Forest since we are sure to be caught in the most obvious place." Luna answered. "Now up lazybones!"   
  
"Yes, yes." Serena mumbled. "You're so mean." Luna's ears twitched and she tried to fight a cattish smile off her feline face. This morning brought the many memories she had when she tried to wake Serena.   
  
*   
  
When the first rays of morning finally came. The four Hobbits, cat and human girl went off towards the Old Forest in the earliest hours of the morning. With danger behind them and danger ahead they were determind to bring the Ring as Gandalf had wished it. Earlier Luna had informed Serena, as she got dressed and her things together, that they were to pass through the old wood before going to Bree to see if Gandalf had left any other directions. Merry knew that they could stay in the Inn of the Prancing Pony. Then they bid good-bye to Fatty Bolger whom would keep safe Crickhollow while they were gone.   
  
After many hours of walking, they had reached the edge of the Old Forest and had finally left the Shire. 'I don't like this.' thought Serena and recached for the crystal necklace around her neck with her left hand as she grabbed the staff in her right, which seemed to the Hobbits, just a walking stick that she had made from some fallen tree branch. They did not see the markings that Luna or Serena could see.  
  
"I do not like this Master Frodo." Sam said voicing everyone's worry.   
  
"Should we turn back?" asked Pippin.   
  
"We must press on, if not then all would be lost." Merry said as he took one step forward. "I think we must take the northen path. Tis that way."   
  
"How do you know Uncle Merry?" asked Serena worriedly.   
  
"Because a man named Bilbo Baggins told us. A fine hobbit he was." Merry answered and led the small company on to a path crowded with many bushes, grass and roots. An hour later they passed into the old wood.   
  
"It feels like the trees want us to go no farther." Frodo said quietly. Quiet was the wood for no singing of birds were heard. The trees loomed over the small comapny stiffling out any sound. An hour later, the company was lost for it seemed that the trees kept barring their way and the path was lost to them completely. Pippin felt like he had not the strength to bear against the wood any longer.   
  
"Oi! Oi! I am not going to do anything. Just let me pass through, will you?" Pippin cried. To Serena, the trees seemed to grow in more suspicion and anger.   
  
"Uncle Pippin, I do not think you should shout. It's not doing any good." she said softly. Luna lay in her arms for she grew weary and the air was stifling. They all looked around and Merry looked side to side looking for the path.   
  
"It has not taken a lot of time for these trees to loose us." Sam said following Merry's observation.   
  
Pippin nodded his agreement but at that moment Merry whistled low in relief.   
  
"Well, it seems as if these trees do know how to shift. Look up ahead! There's a meadow that I think is Bonfire Glade however it seems, the path has moved away." he said and they went forward. As they moved, it seemed to grow lighter and the air more fresher. Very soon they found themselves surrounded by tress but in a wide, circular space. The sky shone blue and the sun beamed merrily. Rough grass and many tall plants were only around the space. Though it felt and looked dreary, Serena and Frodo began to take heart.   
  
At the far side of the glade they found a path winding its way through the wood.   
  
"Hey there! That path leads up to a hill down yonder. It may take us very soon out of the wood." Merry said. So they walked and the air began to grow more stifling until found their way up a small hill. A misty fog had surrounded them as they made their way but began to grow clearer as they go to the top.   
  
Trees surrounded the hill like sharp strands of hair and as they made their way to rest on the hill top, Merry found that the path they were taking may lead them to the valley of the Withywindle.   
  
"We shouldn't take that way but we can't go back. That goes to Withywindle Valley, one of the queerest parts of the forest Bilbo once said." Merry informed the group.   
  
"Then where will we go now?" Sam asked.   
  
"Hold on, hold on! Let me think!" Merry replied.   
  
After eleven o'clock passed, they finally made their way off the path which seemed to dip and go into the valley. After a long time passed, they had lost any sense of direction until they heard the rushing of water.   
  
"Hey, what is that?" Pippin asked through the stiffling air.   
  
"Hallo! I think that's water Pip." Merry answered.   
  
"Let's see what is there!" Serena said happily and rushed towards the sound.   
  
"Serena!" Frodo shouted before running after the young girl. The others followed and before long, the air seemed to grow thinner and the trees made way. The small comapany had made their way to a small running stream and a big willow tree.   
  
"Water!" Luna said amazed. The small company went near the stream before feeling drowsy with heat and warm air. Very soon Merry, Pippin, Luna and Frodo were asleep underneath the tree whilst Sam and Serena felt that something was wrong.   
  
Almost as Frodo closed his eyes to a soft whispering above his head, he felt like he was being pulled before SPLOOSH! Frodo spluttered as he felt cold water about him. He felt himself being hauled up and looked to see that it was Serena.   
  
"I think that big tree pushed me into the water! Wrapped it's big root around me and then dumped me in!" Frodo said as Serena helped him to dry up a little.   
  
"Frodo, I think you must've been asleep." Sam said.   
  
"In any case, where's Luna?" Serena asked. She looked at the spot where they had all had laid down to rest looking for the small black cat then she heard it.   
  
"Oi! And where's Merry and Pippin?" Sam asked as Serena listened for a certain sound.   
  
"Go around the tree!" Serena exclaimed running to the said spot. What surprised her was the half and half appearance of her Uncle Merry and the small black cat lying flat on her back with her tail caught in a hole in the tree.   
  
"Merry!" Frodo exclaimed. "How did you get in there?"   
  
"I don't know!" came Merry's muffled voice. "One minute Pippin, Luna and I are dozing and the next minute we're in here!"   
  
"Let me out!" came Pippin's voice adding to the so said story. Frodo and Sam kicked the tree but coming from the short gasps from Pippin, they weren't doing any good. Serena felt panic in her heart and rushed back on the path calling for help. Yet her cries seemed drowned out by angry tree leaves and a stiffling air. As she called, she heard something.   
  
Hey dol! merry dol! ring a dong dillo!   
  
Ring dong! hop along! fal lal the willow!   
  
Tom Bom, jolly Tom, Tom Bombadillo!   
  
Serena felt that whomever was singing was a friend not a foe but still she stood. She did not hear or feel her Uncle Sam or Uncle Frodo come near. She listened to the voice in which sang a longer string of nonsense words.   
  
Hey! Come merry dol! deery dol! My darling!   
  
Light goes the weather-wind and feathered starling   
  
Down along under Hill, shining in the sunlight,   
  
Waiting on the doorstep for the cold starlight,   
  
There my pretty lady is, River-woman's daughter,   
  
Slender as the willow-wand, clearer than the water.   
  
Old Tom Bombadil water-lilies bringing   
  
Comes hopping home again. Can you hear him singing?   
  
Hey! Come merry dol! derry dol! and merry-o,   
  
Goldberry, Goldberry, merry yellow berry-o!   
  
Poor old Willow-man, you tuck your roots away!   
  
Tom's in a hurry now. Evening will follow day.   
  
Tom's going home again water-lilies bringing.   
  
Hey! Come derry dol! Can you hear me singing?   
  
The three stood there enchanted by the singer. The leaves hung stiffly on the branches as if silenced to hear the song.   
  
Hey dol! merry dol! ring a dong dillo!   
  
Ring dong! hop along! fal lal the willow!   
  
Tom Bom, jolly Tom, Tom Bombadillo!   
  
Hey! Come merry dol! deery dol! My darling!   
  
Light goes the weather-wind and feathered starling   
  
Down along under Hill, shining in the sunlight,   
  
Waiting on the doorstep for the cold starlight,   
  
There my pretty lady is, River-woman's daughter,   
  
Slender as the willow-wand, clearer than the water.   
  
Old Tom Bombadil water-lilies bringing   
  
Comes hopping home again. Can you hear him singing?   
  
Hey! Come merry dol! derry dol! and merry-o,   
  
Goldberry, Goldberry, merry yellow berry-o!   
  
Poor old Willow-man, you tuck your roots away!   
  
Tom's in a hurry now. Evening will follow day.   
  
Tom's going home again water-lilies bringing.   
  
Hey! Come derry dol! Can you hear me singing?   
  
The song came again and soon a grey hat appeared with a feather sticking out. It was an old man that soon came bounding and bouncing into view. The enchantment was broken when Frodo found his voice.   
  
"HELP!" he yelled.   
  
"Yes, help!" Sam called out as well. The man came to a stop in front of the two Hobbits and the young girl.   
  
"Why, what's this?" asked the man. "Well my little men and young child, what is with your shouting? Do you know who I am though? I am Tom Bambadil, tell me your trouble. I am in a hurry now." He looked at them waiting for a reply.   
  
"Our friends are stuck within a big willow tree!" Serena informed feeling that this man was a friend. The old man scratched his head before smiling a silly grin. He started walking between the trees and chuckled low.   
  
"Old Man Willow! Why I'll freeze your roots if you don't behave right! Take the marrow off you cold! Now you should not be awake! Dig your roots deep and drink until you are not thirsty. Old Bombadil is talking!" Tom, Serena thought his name rightly was, said.   
  
With a crack, Merry and Luna were free. Then another crack and Pippin was free before quick as a wink, the cracks closed and silence resumed.   
  
"Thank you!" Merry said.   
  
"Yes, thank you very much!" Pippin added.   
  
"You're very welcome but come along my little fellows and young lady. We must be off to my home to meet my dear Goldberry." he said before striking up into song.   
  
Hop along, my fine friends, up the Withywindle!   
  
Tom's going up ahead candles for the kindle.   
  
Down west sinks the Sun: soon you will be groping.   
  
When the night-shadows fall, then the door will open,   
  
Out of the window-panes light will twinkle yellow.   
  
Fear no alder black! Heed no hoary willow!   
  
Fear neither root nor bough, Tom walks before you!   
  
Hey now! merry dol! We'll be waiting for you!   
  
They walked up the long winding lane until they reached an area shrouded in mist. Luna was already asleep on Serena's shoulder while the others were nearly asleep on their feet. Serena was more alert than ever because there was a magical essence in the air and she felt that she had to be wary for something was about to happen. There were many strange noises coming from out of the woods where they passed until they all so a light through a blanket of mist and an open door.   
  
"Welcome to my little home." Tom said. "Please stay the night. My Goldberry makes the finest blueberry pie that ye little ones ever did see. But oh, I must give her these lilies."   
  
When Serena came into the house of Tom Bombadil she was greeted by the most beautiful person she had ever known. Goldberry was a tall woman with pointed ears and cascading blonde hair. She glanced at Serena and in Serena's heart she felt a familiar sense of peace.   
  
"Come sleep for the night and rest." she said. Goldberry led them to a dining hall which was laden out with food.   
  
The night passed and the group found a little more about Tom, Goldberry and the beginning of Middle-earth. Or at least Serena did. Her uncles and cat had fallen asleep whilst Goldberry sang her songs of the world. Serena however did not prepare herself for what was to come.   
  
In the Old Forest there is a place called the Barrow Downs. Now in this place, held dark creatures called Barrow wights whom stole and killed many Lords of the past. The company had been warned of the Barrow Downs and were finally on their way out, or so they thought.   
  
The morning before, Frodo awoke feeling rested and well at peace though he was still uneasy around Tom and Goldberry. When the others got dressed, Tom led them outside his door. There standing in front of them were four ponies and one silver-grey horse with a white crescent on its forehead.   
  
"These are for you. Now me little fellows and young lass, take this road and keep going. You should be able to reach the other end before sundown. There you make take the road all the way to Bree. Call my name if need be." Tom said cheerfully.   
  
"Be careful on your journey. Oh and Serena, please take care of Silvermane. She's your horse you know, a horse we found wandering off in the wood!" Goldberry added. Serena stared in awe at the horse.   
  
"Thank you very much!" Pippin said gleefully taking a pony by the name of Greenwill or that's what Tom said the pony's name was.   
  
"Very welcome my good friend. Now be off with you!" Tom said before once again breaking into song.   
  
Hey dol! merry soul! keep on plodding along!   
  
Til the sun goes down and light be found,   
  
Hey dol! merry soul! keep on plodding along!   
  
*   
  
They had been riding down the trail when a mist had slowly covered them. It was at that moment that they had all seen a certain hill that they were looking for.   
  
"Look Master Frodo! There's that hill Tom Bombadil said that we should go on!" Sam said. Frodo felt uneasy and shook his head. Serena and Luna felt it also. Pippin and Merry went racing ahead with their ponies in tact.   
  
"Oi! Something's coming!" Pippin yelled but when he looked around him no one was there. Not even his pony. He frowned wondering where in the crop they were. "Master Frodo? Master Merry? Master Sam? Serena!" He gleefully looked up and saw the small blonde before him but noticed that it wasn't Serena! Well at least the Serena he knew.   
  
This 'Serena' was fighting against an ugly monster that 'looked' immensely like a fool from a party (other words=clown). There were others also trying to help her for Serena kept falling over. The others were blurry and Pippin felt that he was looking at something that had 'happened' in factual life. The others threw lights at the monster but seemed to head his way!   
  
"AAAAAAH! SEREEENAAAAAAAAAA!" Pippin screamed as the lights hit him in the chest. He felt the breath go out of him except the scene changed and before he fell, he saw the most beautiful light that made him hope for the best.   
  
*  
  
Merry looked around him. Pippin, Frodo, Sam nor Serena were about. 'What's going on? Where are the others? My goodness! Where's my pony?' he thought feeling depressed. Looking about him, he finally realized that he was in a different place all together. There were strange trees, flowers and the ground was grey! Someone passed and he looked up and saw two people in the midst of a kiss. There was a man with jet-black hair and closed eyes. Merry felt that this man would cause the blonde-haired girl a lot of heartache. As he watched the two kiss, he noticed that the scenery changed also. The man had a sword and was glaring down at the girl on the ground. He raised it and Merry looked up. Instead of the girl, he was in her place! The man plunged his sword and Merry went into darkness with the exception he saw the most beautiful light imaginable.   
  
*  
  
Sam didn't know what was going on. "MASTER FRODO!" he yelled but was encased in light. A picture unfolded in front of him. Nine angels upon nine steeds each holding a sword. The middle angel shone brighter than them all and Sam could make out a crystal.   
  
"Uncle Sam, remember me when all hope is lost that I will always be near to protect you all.   
  
The world is soon changing   
  
Will it be the beginning or the end?   
  
Is the darkness to take over or will the light prevail?   
  
Who will save Middle-earth from all the despair?   
  
Through darkened skies and rushing water   
  
Through sooty earth and blazing fire   
  
Come nine to save the light   
  
A light unquenshable yet in danger still   
  
Nine are the fellowship   
  
Nine are the Knights of Light   
  
I will always be with you. Forever." The light dimmed when Sam saw an unexpected sight. A man dressed in rags soon threw it away and there stood a tall King in radiant robes. A woman with dark hair stood next to him. Sam felt awe when the scene changed again to eight women standing before the king all wearing gowns. They were blurry in stature yet he felt great magic and purity about them.   
  
"White Knights of Middle Earth." he whispered before he fainted dead away.   
  
*  
  
Serena and Frodo were in fear for they were in a dark cave. A Barrowight had brought them to it's lair and they were both dressed in white. A sword was laid across their friends' neck. Luna was no where in sight and neither were their steeds. The Barrowight had begun weaving a spell so intense that it made Serena clasp hear head in pain. Frodo felt coldness and a problem of breath as if he could not live anymore.   
  
Cold be hand and heart and bone   
  
and cold be sleep under stone:   
  
never more to wake on stony bed,   
  
never, till the Sun fails and the Moom is dead.   
  
In the black wind the stars will die,   
  
but still on gold let them lie,   
  
till the dark lord lifts his hand,   
  
over dead sea and withered land.   
  
Serena wanted to get rid of the hissing voice and coldness. She felt her crystal glow in response and the Star Staff grow in rapid anger. 'Just like them.' she thought but another wave of pain broke her brow. Almost fainting from fright, both of them heard it as Frodo fell over Merry trying to move the sword away.   
  
'It's Tom!' thought Serena weakly.   
  
Get out you Wight! Vanish in the sunlight!   
  
Shrivel like cold mist, like the winds go wailing,   
  
Out into the barren lands far beyond the mountains!   
  
Come never here again! Leave your Barrow empty!   
  
Lost and forgotten, darker than the darkness,   
  
Where gates stand ever shut, until the world is mended! (-excerpt from Fellowship of the Ring)   
  
The Wight screamed a blood curdling scream and Serena felt that her whole being would tear away. But the Star Staff radiated a magic to keep it's holder alright while the crystal glowed even more. The Wight was gone and in came Tom Bombadil.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Serena felt herself breathe with relief. They had once again been saved by Tom Bombadil. She smiled a little to herself as her cat clung to her as they made their way through the last stretch of forest.   
  
It was raining by the time they had arrived on the outskirts of Bree. Earlier that day, after Tom had saved and led them back to the right path towards Bree with a few gifts for them. For Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin, Tom had given them swords made by the Westernesse. To Serena, he had given her a sword of silver brilliance. The others had not seen for they had been busy with their ponies. Silvermane lagged behind to stay close to her mistress with Luna on her back.   
  
Luna was shivering with cold for the rain came down from the sky in torrents. Serena watched her uncles as they came to came back to earth when she noticed that a man had finally answered Frodo's knocking.   
  
"What do you want? What is your business here?" he asked gruffly.   
  
"My friends and I need to get to the Prancing Pony. Our business is our own." Frodo answered.   
  
"What is this? Hobbits from the Shire and a young wench! Well come in, don't be hasty. There are Black Riders afoot." the man opened the gate and let them pass.   
  
"I don't like this place." Sam said when they stopped in front of the Prancing Pony.   
  
"Neither do I but listen, you can hear happy sounds from inside." Merry added.   
  
"Then we can't just get soak in the rain! Let us enter!" Pippin said. The small company finally went in even though Sam grumbled along the way. They had left the ponies and Silvermane in the care of another hobbit whom made himself scarce into the stables when they finally decided to go in. Silvermane, Serena and Luna were sad to part especially so when they opened the door of the inn. The smell of smoke and beer filled Serena's nose and she felt that it was too stuffy and noisy.   
"Excuse me," Frodo said trying to get someone's attention.   
"Hold on a moment. Nob! Where's that order of ale?" a burly man yelled as he scurried behind the counter.   
  
"It's too busy in here." Merry said looking about.   
  
"Yeah but I'm sure we'll get a good lot of ale. It seems to be a lot of fun to be had." Pippin piped in. "Are you okay Serena?" Sam asked the young girl who at the moment towered over him.   
  
"Yes Uncle Sam." she said calmly yet her eyes had wandered towards the fireplace. She noticed a man at the corner watching them underneath his black hood. The man was smoking a pipe and seemed to her more different from the rowdy crowd within this lively bar. Serena snapped her attention from the man when she noticed that her Uncle Frodo was finally speaking to the burly man.   
  
"Hey now little masters. What can I do for ye?" the man asked.   
  
"We'd like to have a room." Frodo answered.   
  
"Well my name's Barliman Butterbeer and you're in at the right place." Barliman said. "What are your names little masters?"   
  
"These are my companinons. Master Took, Master Brandybuck, Master Gamgee, whilst my little miss and I are both Underhills." Frodo replied.   
  
"We have a comfortable room fit for ye Hobbits but for yer miss, I do not know if we have any." Barliman said yet the hooded man seemed to eye Serena with a little too much scrutiny and the young girl felt Luna stiffen in her arms.   
  
"It's quite alright sir. I'll stay with these Hobbits. I came in with them as a fellow companion and I'm going to stay that way." Serena said with a surprisingly regal tone.   
  
"Of cours little Miss." Barliman laughed. "Well Master Underhill, it seems to me that you and your party may stay the night."   
  
"Thank-you kindly." Sam said.   
  
"Tis a strange party in the likes if I ever did see." Barliman laughed again.   
  
"Wait before we go to our rooms. Do you know of a man called Gandalf?" Frodo asked.   
  
"Gandalf? Hmm, oi! I almost forgot. There's a letter here for any Hobbit with a name called Underhill." Barliman said as he turned and got an envelope.   
  
"Thank-you. When was he here last?" Frodo asked hoping they arrived a few days after him.   
"Well, I believe the last I saw him 'ere was six months." Barliman answered but he noticed that the crowd was getting out of hand. "Your rooms are just straight up those stairs and then to your right. Now I have to be off. NOB! Be careful with them ale bottles!" They went to the direction Barliman pointed and Serena was told to stay there until told otherwise.   
Frodo was a little worried for Serena was alone unattended. He had also noticed a hooded man watching them from the corner and didn't like how unfriendly he looked. When Barliman passed by he stopped him a little before he went to the counter.   
  
"Excuse me but who's that man at the corner?" Frodo asked. Barliman looked over and shook his head.   
"You don't want to mess with him. That's Strider, a ranger. No one here likes rangers. Now I've got to get back to work. If ye need anything, just holler. NOB!" Barliman replied before taking off after Nob the Hobbit. The others were getting ale as Frodo turned the new information in his head.   
"What's that Merry?" Pippin asked just when his friend sat down with an ale which foamed at the top.   
"This my friend is a pint." Merry answered.   
"It comes in paints?" Pippin asked innocently. "I'm getting one."   
"But Pip! You already have one!" Sam shook his head as his mischeivous and fun-loving friend headed to the counter for more ale. Frodo couldn't help but feel worried so to keep himself busy, he took out the Ring to look at it. Twisting and turning it about in his hand. He didn't notice anything for he felt a slight drowsiness. All he could think of was that of the Ring. He almost slipped the gold band until he heard his last name being called.   
"Baggins? I know a Baggins! Frodo Baggins right over there! One of my cousins five times removed!" Pippin said getting drunk on the ale. Frodo widened his eyes.   
"No." he said quietly. "No, Pippin!" Frodo got up so quickly and hurriedly towards the younger Hobbit that he fell when a foot that had to be there got in his way. Up went the Ring, down went the Hobbit and POOF! Frodo had vanished to all into a world where there was nothing but dark shapes and gray shadows. He started to crawl backward when he saw a frightening thing. An eye ringed with shadow and flame.   
  
Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatuluk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul   
  
Frodo heard over and over again from the eye. He felt the Ring being wrenched to the eye and Frodo knew he could not let that happen. So he took off the Ring and found himself underneath a table before he felt like he was being hauled up in the air by a pair of strong hands.   
"You are much trouble Master Underhill." a low voice said over his head. Frodo was pushed up a flight of stairs and into a different room.   
"I can be hidden if I wish but to vanish completely, tis an impossible task." Frodo saw that the man speaking was Strider. Suddenly Strider drew out a sword just as the door burst open and the two found Sam, Pippin and Merry standing at the door ready to fight.   
"Dare to touch Master Frodo and I'll rip you to shreds!" Sam bellowed.   
"You've a stout heart but a fool if you come in here unarmed." Strider said.   
  
* * * * *   
  
Serena awoke to find herself alone with Luna in her arms. She felt that something was wrong, especially tonight. Careful not to wake the black cat she got out of bed dressed in a clean white dress that reached her bare ankles. Picking up the Star Staff and her sword belt, she stole out of the room as quietly as a mouse. Walking down the halls, up and about she found herself watching as her Uncle Sam, Uncle Merry and Uncle Pippin outside the door ready to fight. Serena gasped and went as quickly and quietly to the room.   
"Luna, wake up. We're in grave danger." Serena said waking up the cat as she moved about the room and arranging it so that the pillows seemed to be shapes of people.   
"Serena, what are you doing?" yawned the black cat.   
"We're in grave danger, come on! We've got to get out of here!" Serena said as she tidied and picked up all the travelling things from each place. Leaving enough to show that some 'Hobbits' had really used the room or were sleeping in it as to not arise suspicion. Luna watched her mistress with intrest and a little awe.   
'The crybaby I used to know would not have done this. Maybe Mercury is working through her! Oh Ami, if you were here with the others, things would be as they should.' thought Luna sadly.   
"There I'm done, now come on!" Serena said before walking out of the room and out into the halls. Luna scurried to follow her mistress with little clue of what was going on. Knowing that the male Hobbits liked to stay out late when ale was about, Luna felt it unusual that they had to leave the room.   
"Honestly Serena, I think you're over-reacting." Luna muttered. Serena stayed silent until she got to the door in which she heard the familiar voice of her Uncle Frodo. Knocking on the door she waited for the door to open.   
Strider answered the door to find a young girl laden with travelling packs and weapons. Frodo and Sam recognized whom the girl was and cried out with surprise.   
"Serena!" Strider noted that the girl nodded her head in response and he frowned as he let her in. A black cat also followed her and Strider found it strange that this young girl was with these band of Hobbits.   
"We had forgotten all about you!" Pippin said and it seemed that the others agreed.   
"I thought as much. Now that I'm here let me introduce myself. I am Serena Baggins. Hello sir?" Serena said doing a small curtsy.   
"Strider. You are with these Hobbits? Tis a dangerous thing for one so young." Strider replied feeling uncomfortable. "No need to bow. I was saying that all of you should stay in here. There is trouble afoot." Serena nodded her agreement before plopping down by the fireplace with her pack, sword and staff in hand. Making herself as comfortable as she could she looked expectantly at Frodo.   
  
"What has happened whilst you forgot me?" Serena asked and her eyes glittered silver for scarcely a second. 'Please remember to not forget the light!' she thought with much anxiety.   
"In short, this is Strider, a ranger who is going to join us on our journey." Merry replied quickly.   
"Yeah, he's a tall fellow ain't he? Too bad I couldn't bring my drink with me. I'm rather thirsty now." Pippin said frowning. Serena smiled and quick as wink threw her Uncle a flask.   
"Tis whiskey from your pack." She answered and stared at the ranger. He had dark hair and dark eyes. She noted that his eyes seemed 'To bear a burden of much weight and a fear of the future.' thought Serena.   
Two hours had passed and Sam, Merry, Pippin and Luna slept on. Serena sat next to Strider by the window when the noise began. Serena felt pain deep within her skull but the Star Staff seemed to welcome the noise and the pain lessened. 'Saturn, protecting me from the screams of death.' she thought and clutched the staff she kept close to her even when near a window.   
"What are they?" asked Frodo looking solemn and sad. Merry, Pippin, Sam and Luna had woken to the noise.   
"Aren't they the Black Riders?" Pippin asked with a shiver. Strider was silent but nodded a little.   
"They are called Ringwraiths or Nazgul. They are half alive and half dead. They live in realm of shadows and are ever drawn to the One Ring." Strider looked at Frodo.   
Serena felt her heart break on the implications. 'Oh Uncle Frodo.' she thought sadly before following her family along the winding trails to Rivendell.   
  
AN: AND THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! Some of you may have some worries as to what is going on. N!M and I, have decided to have a joint fiction name. Meaning, we share an account. It's cool because if one of us doesn't update, then the other person does so there's hope left! Byez and e-mail me at heavenly2122@hotmail.com if you have any questions. Okie dokie? Byez!


	3. Part 3

 Light For All To See   
  
by Empress Blade   
  
Part 3   
  
The morning passed and the now big company of six were now walking on the outskirts of Bree. Silvermane was the only one left in the stables after the Nazgul attack. Many of the people who stayed in the Inn wanted to have their money back and blamed Barlimann for the poor stabling. Serena felt happy yet worried that Silvermane was okay and harmed without a scratch.   
  
Before that, Sam had found Bill Ferny; an old geezer with greedy eyes and a sallow face, who had one pony. Sam decidedly named him Bill and paid for the allotted money that Bill wanted. When they came near a small, dark house; Bill called out to them.   
  
"Well I see you finally got some friends Strider. Tis a pity that a group of travellers like yourselves must be accompanied by a nose-in-the-naught companion. Better be careful with my pony Sammie, tis a good one and shouldn't be harmed!" his voice was high pitched and scratchy. Serena hated him from the start.   
  
"Oh be quiet you old fool!" Sam snapped and withdrew an apple from a packet off Bill's side before throwing it at the misreable man. Bill ducked to late and got hit square on the head. Sam shook his head and turned to Merry who walked a little beside him.   
  
"Tis a waste of an apple if I do say so." he said.   
  
"Yes, I agree." Merry laughed before going faster to catch up with Pippin and Frodo. Serena, Luna, Strider and Silvermane led from behind.   
  
For seven days, the small group travelled unhindered yet all very much alert. Frodo felt safe with Strider nearby and the ranger seemed to do a lot of good for Serena, whom kept close to his side. Through the days, he told many tales. One of Serena's favorite was that of Tinuviel.   
  
The leaves were long, the grass was green,   
  
The hemlock-umbels tall and fair,   
  
And in the glade a light was seen   
  
Of stars in shadow shimmering,   
  
Tinueviel was dancing there   
  
To music of a pipe unseen,   
  
and light of stars was in her hair,   
  
And in her rainment glimmering.   
  
There Beren came from mountains cold,   
  
And lost he wandered under leaves,   
  
And where the Elven-rider rolled   
  
He walked alone and sorrowing.   
  
He peered between the hemlock-leaves   
  
And saw in wonder flowers of gold   
  
Upon her mantle and her sleeves,   
  
And her hair like shadow following.   
  
Enchantment healed his weary feet   
  
That over hills were doomed to roam;   
  
And forth he hastened, strong and fleet,   
  
And grasped at moonbeams glistening.   
  
Through woven woods in Elvenhome   
  
She lightly fled on dancing feet,   
  
And left him lonely still to roam   
  
In the silent forest listening. (-excerpt from Fellowship of the Rings)   
  
Serena knew much more of the tale he told and sung it often. She often wondered, along with the Hobbits of how old Strider was. Luna and Silvermane had a feeling he was older than he let on yet in looks, he seemed like that of a man in his early thirties. It was on the seventh day that they had reached the old ruins of Amon Sul. It was there, they made their way to the lowest and mostly sheltered dell. The company rested for a while except for Strider. He looked solemnly at the small group, especially Mr. 'Underhill' whom he was now sure was really Frodo Baggins, ring-bearer. Shifting his glance he looked at the girl with them and two of the most strangest animals.   
  
Serena was very small with long golden-blonde hair and eyes as blue as a blue sky. She surprised him with her integrity and innocence. She bore two objects that seemed of great worth for her. A staff and a sword with a brilliant scabbard. On the scabbard he now noticed were Elven words.   
  
Aina Nimithil, Feaniaur.   
  
Hililuve, Meneloth   
  
Manran   
  
He thought that the words sounded like a prophecy of some sort. Strider turned the words of the scabbard inside his head to grip their meaning.   
  
Holy White Light, Spirit Old.   
  
Follow the whole, Heaven's Flower   
  
Blessed Moon   
  
'Tis strange that one should bear a scabbard such as this.' he thought silently. Still thinking of these new revelations he stared at the black cat and silver horse. Both had a crescent mark on their foreheads as if by fate and seemed to understand every word spoken. He stared out into the inky darkness which seemed to gather around the camp and felt very uneasy. 'Something is foul in the air.' he thought and got up. Looking at the small company one last time before he left to look around. He walked through boulders and such until he found a place where Elvish runes were scratched. There was the Elvish rune for a G and it seemed to have been scratched hence three or five days before. 'Gandalf.' the ranger thought. 'He was here. Scarce five days past. Something has happened! He must be warning us of danger!'   
  
Serena was in a dream filled with strangeness. Monsters, people and flashes of energy and magic blinked before her in a neverending puzzle. She knew each of these images were of battles she had fought and through her dreams she began to transform. Soft light filtered around her aging her to a stature of an angel and in her mind the wisdom of ages.   
  
Ever on my light will shine   
  
For the love all I know   
  
Ever on the Watcher sees   
  
For the time to come for me   
  
Ever on Arda will be safe   
  
For I will open the gate   
  
Ever on the light will shine   
  
Forever in the darkest time   
  
None will question Arda's fate   
  
For I will judge the outcomes   
  
Ever on my light be shone   
  
Ever on, ever on, ever on   
  
Serena had evolved through her dreams and became Nimithil, the White Light of Arda. Defender, Protector and Ultimate Power against evil. The light dimmed a little and Serena stayed the same way she had transformed. Aging from a fourteen-year-old human girl who could eat like a hobbit, sing like the elves and laugh like the fleeting light of the sun to that of an ageless enity with a body matured and a love unqeuestioned. Serena had become Nimithil, Princess of Love and Justice, the Ulitimate Power against the darkness.   
  
* * * * *   
  
It was around this point Sam, Merry and Pippin woke up feeling hungry. Merry and Pippin decided to eat supper, so they made a small fire withe bits of wood and cooked eggs, bacon and some toast. " 'Ere you are Merry." Pippin said handing Merry some bacon.   
  
"Thanks Pip." Merry replied before digging into the food hungrily.   
  
"I wonder where Strider is." Sam questioned thoughtfully.   
  
"Oh, he's probably hunting for food. He'll be back don't you worry." Pippin said with food in his mouth so his words sounded like; "Ugh, eesh pobalwy untig or ood."   
  
"What was that Pip?" Merry asked as Pippin gulped.   
  
"He's probably hunting for food. I dare say Rangers do that sort of thing."   
  
"Eh. Have some more Sam!" Merry glanced at his friend's wooden bowl.   
  
"Thanks Merry. Tis a good supper, too bad we don't have enough tooey for our pipes. I'm clear run out." Sam said. As the three talked and such Frodo awoke from a restless sleep. It was then he saw the light and felt fear gnaw at his insides.   
  
'No!' Frodo thought anxiously and got up.   
  
"Oi! Master Frodo! Care to have some supper?" Sam called. Frodo began to breathe heavily before he saw the shadows below the dell move. He glanced at the fire made by his friends before running up and stamping the fire with his hard feet.   
  
"Put it out you fools!" He exclaimed waking Serena from rest.   
  
"W-waaaaarh." yawned the blonde haired girl. "What's going on?" The Hobbits stared at her as if she grew an extra head for a moment before they heard it. The screams of the;   
  
"NAZGUL! Run!" Frodo yelled and they ran up the ruins stairs.   
  
Serena felt cold and terrified as the Dark Lord's servants made their way towards them. The Nazgul were coming closer and she felt that they sensed her energy and the Ring. Unsheathing her sword Manran, for that is what she named it, and taking hold of the Star Staff she stood in a circle with her uncles all ways to see where the Nazgul would appear.   
  
'Blessed Moon.' she thought and gasped when five hooded figures came from the darkness. As her uncles crowded around her the most, the Nazgul attacked. Sam was flung out of the way while both Pippin and Merry were smashed against each other. Frodo fell back against her and she noticed even through her terror as the both backed up against a wall, that Frodo was taking out the Ring. Serena wrapped her arm around her uncle to hide the ring and put Manran against the in coming sword. The Nazgul drew back but didn't seem to withdraw. Serena knew she had to do something but the most horrible thing happened. One of the Nazgul stabbed her Uncle at the side whilst another stabbed her through her shoulder.   
  
"NO!" she screamed and screamed in pain she did as a grey mist covered her eyes. The Star Staff glowed with a yellow-greenish-red fire and if Strider had not come, the powers of Uranus, Jupiter and Mars would have erupted! Serena began to feel darkness surround her and she didn't notice of being picked up by Strider hurrying into a wood. Neither did Frodo whom was being picked up by Sam and Merry. Pippin had gone to grab their things Silvermane and Luna had already sensed their mistress' need. Into the forest did they go before stopping near their Princess and seemed to guard over her like they needed to.   
  
"Look after them Merry and Pippin. Sam, come here." said the ranger. Luna's ears pricked at the ranger's words.   
  
"Do you know of the athelas flower?" he asked.   
  
"Athelas?" Sam said puzzledly.   
  
"Kingsfoil."   
  
"Oh but Strider, tis a weed!"   
  
"There's not much time. Hurry, we must look for it as quickly as we can."   
  
"Right then Strider." Both Sam and Strider searched the area. Luna jumped up and quietly followed the ranger feeling the need to help as much as she could. 'Good thing he knows that both Silvermane and I do not speak. It would be the end of us if he learned.' Luna thought. 'But somehow I feel a strong magic around him.'   
  
For more than a few moments, Sam and Strider finally found the plant. Opening both Frodo's and Serena's torn clothing where they were pierced; Strider dampened the athelas with some water from his pack. Frodo screamed in agony whilst Serena began to glow. The Star Staff began to lighten to a blue and orange colour. It may have been a passing wind or such but Strider and the Hobbits heard the most beautiful song. Magically the athelas plant seemed to draw out a fleeting darkness with the magical guide. The plant drew out a foul smell and a hint of metal shown before dissolving in the light. Frodo seemed to be having the same effect however the ring began to glow a black fire and wrapped itself around Frodo. Small though the Hobbit was, he screamed. The blue and orange light fought the blackness which seemed to give it enough time to draw out as much of the darkness from the young Hobbit. Serena it seemed to be healed with only a minimal scratch left to show any signs of being hurt whilst Frodo still had a gash not really healed but clean.   
  
'Tis magic.' thought Strider. 'Magic that will work better if we can make haste to Rivendell!'   
  
"Come you three we must take them to Rivendell and in haste!" Strider said. "We will have to go on the road for these hills are not safe at night. Make haste!" Silvermane bended and took charge of carrying Serena and Luna on her back. Sam placed Frodo on the back of Thalion, Serena had named the scrawny pony that. Merry and Pippin took the travel things upon themselves whilst Sam and Strider led the way.   
  
Whilst they travelled they came near a hill with a dell that seemed to be a "Troll's home!" Sam declared. On and on they went and Frodo had been almost healed and awake. Serena however was not as fortunate. She was very pale and the glow did not leave her but stayed like a protective shield.   
  
"Strider, how many Nazgul were there? I only remembered four who towered over Serena and I." he asked as he walked beside his friend.   
  
"There were five I fought against. The other four, I dare not guess but we must hurry for they may catch up with us yet." Strider answered and looked sadly at the golden haired girl.   
  
"Why must she suffer so? And she is only an innocent in this war." Frodo whispered. Strider looked at the Hobbit with a sadness and fondness.   
  
"Many are the innocent in this battle against Sauron. Both of you are two of the unlucky ones for you both have been pierced by the Enemy's sword."   
  
"Yes I understand Strider. I've known her since she was four. She is too great of a treasure to die. If I did not have this burden, she would remain in the Shire where evil would not dwell." The both of them became quiet and thought of each their own burdens. One who could be a King over a lost people whilst the other would be the ring-bearer until his time came to go.   
  
Whilst they travelled, Frodo remembered the song he heard in his dreams.   
  
Fire, water, earth and wind   
  
Thunder, snow, gold and time   
  
Death and destruction   
  
Life and light   
  
Nine are the White Knights of Middle-earth   
  
Long since forgotten   
  
When the Light is threatened will their souls appear   
  
And protect the Princess dear   
  
For the Moon's heir has been drawn out from the Shire   
  
To save the world her father created   
  
And to walk amongst his creations   
  
Nine are their spirits bold and long will they follow   
  
Protecting the King of Kings and Queen of Queens   
  
Whilst peace will rein from the Seeds of Death and Life   
  
Fire, water, earth and wind   
  
Thunder, snow, love and time   
  
Death and destruction   
  
Life and light   
  
Nine they are and nine they'll always be   
  
Forever they'll stay in the lands of misty grey   
  
Between the darkness and the light   
  
They will stand with Nommansil and Erril to guide them all   
  
They were now following a road that may have been the very same road Gandalf, Bilbo and dwarves followed a long time ago. Sixty or eighty years to be more exact and Frodo felt calmness settle about him that he never felt before. It was around noon that they had came by a nearby meadow and had a short meal of fruits and bread. Frodo studied his niece while eating a piece of bread. Serena had never looked so pale as she did now. 'Nor as old.' Frodo thought before reaching up to the sleeping girl who still sat asleep against Silvermane.   
  
"Not a proper luncheon if I may say." Pippin grumbled.   
  
"Oh Pip, they'll probably have a great amount of food and such at Rivendell. Besides it's not that bad. Like Strider said, we must make haste." Merry said eating an apple. It was at this time Strider heard something akin to that of horse feet. Frodo heard it too. Clip clop, clippity clop.   
  
"They do not seem to be those of the Black Riders." He said thoughtfully.   
  
"Nor are they!" Strider said and very soon the company was surrounded by twelve elves on twelve horses. All of them had golden blonde and white silver hair. One of the elves, which seemed to be the most regal and wisest of them all, jumped from his horse and walked towards the company.   
  
"Ai na vedui Dunadan! Mae govannen!" he said in a clear voice. Strider answered him in the elvish tongue and grinned towards the company.   
  
"My little friends, this is Glorfindel. He along with these others dwells in the House of Elrond." Strider beckoned them to come forward. Merry thought him to look a little younger and less older than he seemed but still a sadness lurked in the Ranger's eyes.   
  
"Well met my friends. Come there is not much time, we must reach Rivendell before sundown whilst we have the protection of the Lady." Glorfindel said and went back on his horse.   
  
"Yes we must but we have not the steeds and one of us is still injured." Frodo looked unhappily and worriedly at his niece's sleeping form.   
  
"Tis okay my little friend. You will ride with me. The rest of you will ride respectively with Alqua and Sillos. I do not know where to place you Dunadan but I see one of you little masters have a pony fit to ride on." Glorfindel said as Frodo, Merry and Pippin were hoisted upon the elven steeds. Thalion and Silvermane decided to join the group for four of the elves had gone to bring the things needed. Luna had been asleep in Serena's arms was not awake and quite surprised to see these elegant and regal people. Silvermane saw Strider's need for a steed and nudged the ranger and turned her great head to her back.   
  
"Well it seems that I have a steed. Thank you Silvermane and do not worry of Serena, I will keep her safe in my grasp. Wait what is this?" The group blinked when the Star Staff and Manran floated away from an elf and had placed themselves in Strider's hands.   
  
"Tis an unusual thing! Magic in Rivendell! What a strange thing." Glorfindel said loudly.   
  
"Aye. Tis magic that we know not yet but let us not talk of such things until we reach Lord Elrond's house." Strider placed the sword and staff into the packs at the sides of Silvermane before jumping on.   
  
In a course of many hours they nearing Rivendell unburdened and unharmed. The Riders had not followed yet the elves took no chances. Pippin felt that riding with an elf was a dream and any troubles they had encountered was nothing compared to the comfort of an elf. He began to think of the song Sam had sung of the troll and hummed it to himself unknowingly.   
  
"Well little master, you seem to have a knack of humming a tune." Alqua said in a cheery voice.   
  
"Hmm? Oh thank you. No need to call me little master, you may call me Pippin." Pippin nodded and resumed humming.   
  
"Pippin. What a cheery sort of name." Alqua laughed and listened as the little Hobbit hummed.   
  
Long was their ride and late in the night they finally arrived in a peaceful place to eat a little and rest their weary feet. Serena was still asleep and Strider held her fondly. 'This human girl is not who they say she is. She knows too much and seems older in sleep.' he thought but his thoughts were clearly disturbed when they heard the familiar sounds of the Ringwraiths.   
  
"This can not happen! Hurry! We must get near to the Bruinen*!" Glorfindel clearly yelled before galloping faster than the wind. Thalion soon followed for wherever Frodo went, Sam followed. Before long they were nearing the river with much speed. The sounds of Ringwraiths ever at their backs and soon to be at their sides. Fast were the Nazgul and they needed their master's ring and freedom! One of the Ringwraiths saw the golden haired girl who to them glowed a grey colour and they knew that this girl could become one of them. Reaching with his dreadful hand trying to get to this girl, she was gone. Strider had raced faster than he ever did on a horse for Silvermane had upped up and ran faster than light! Scenery changed and soon they were on the other side of the Bruinen with Thalion and the other elves. Glorfindel and Frodo were the only ones left and Silvermane reared and let out a great neigh sending terror within the Nazgul. Safely did the two remaining come over the water. It was at this time that a bright flash of light came from the sleeping blonde and in the air stood a regal woman with flowing gold hair all dressed in white.   
  
"Nazgul! You can go no further. Run back to whence you came from! Manran Transformation!" the woman stated in a crystal clear voice. More light flashed and the woman was dressed in white breeches up to her knees, a tunic of golden mail and boots of gold. Her hair was up in the most unusual hairstyle and in her hands was the Star Staff and a Silver Crystal.   
  
"You are one of us." One of the Nazgul hissed.   
  
"Baggins!" Another screeched.   
  
"Fire Soul!" the woman proclaimed and a ring of fire surrounded the Nazgul. "Hurry you must to Rivendell, I will come when I can. Go!"   
  
Without another minute, Silvermane carried Strider and Luna off to the grand Elf Lord's home. The others soon followed until Serenity was the only one left.   
  
The Nazgul decided to chance going through the flames and were burned. Three of whom threw themselves into the water and carried off by the wrath of Elrond and magic of Gandalf. Serenity fell from her perch in the air on to the ground. She had lost much energy but knew she had to hurry after her comrades. Crawling on the ground like a man thirsty for a drink of water, she left the Bruinen's edge as the two Nazgul fought the flames and were crushed by the water. It was then Arwen of Rivendell that saved the golden haired girl who fainted half way to Rivendell.  
  
Serena was deep in sleep having dreams of a life she knew that would've scared her Uncles more than they had already. She felt so out of place as she regained more and more of her memory. When she had saved the elves, hobbits and Strider; she found something about herself that would play a great part in the future of Arda. At the moment however, she was floating above the very heads of four inner scouts in whom she knew and loved as sisters with all her heart.   
  
* * * * *   
  
Ami Mitham, Rei Hillside, Lita Kindler, Mina Ailson, Trista Kaleston, Michelle Orion, Hotaru Tomoe, and Amara Tenderson sat in a circle in the Sakura* Hill Temple. They were having a discussion about how strange it was that they met each other in the most unlikely place. Two months before, all of them had bumped into one another at an old bookstore called 'Book Enchantment' trying to find soltitude. Each of them were drawn to a book called 'A Silver Tale' in which told the story of a moon princess. The eight girls felt as if they knew each other a long time even though they knew not that any memories they ever had was of each of them with the Light of the World.   
  
The person who had sold it to them started the discussion about the story. Enchanting them all into buying and reading the book. They had found that by talking with the bookeeper, that a lot of they had a lot in common.   
  
"I hope you like cookies!" Lita said handing out a fresh box of baked cookies. She was a tall girl with brown-auborn hair and green eyes.   
  
"Thanks Lita. Have you all finished reading 'A Silver Tale'?" Rei asked flipping her red-black hair over her shoulder and blinking her hazel brown eyes.   
  
"I have and it's extremely interesting! I never knew one person, contrive a book on a myth! It feels as if Nolani Swallows was really there!" Ami said shyly her blue eyes flashing and her blue dyed hair shining gently.   
  
"I know what you mean. I wish I were a princess that lived a long time ago. They say in the book that Princess Serenity was extremely beautiful and maybe reincarnated on earth." Mina sighed dreamily. Her sky blue eyes looking dreamily away while her soft blonde hair shimmered. She sat petting her white cat Artemis in whom she brought along.   
  
"If she really were alive she would have looked exactly like the cover. I for one would rather be one of her protecters!" Haruka exclaimed shifting her short blonde through her fingers. The others laughed at the comment.   
  
"Yeah, the princess is said to just lay back and relax while her White Knights protected her." Trista said flicking some of her long black hair with her hand.   
  
"I understand but it also says that she didn't just relax. She had to know swordplay, archery, magic and her studies." Hotaru countered.   
  
"Yeah but in the book, she was known as graceful and elegant but growing up she was a clutz!" Rei pointed out.   
  
"So? She was a princess!" Mina laughed.   
  
"So were the White Knights." Ami mumbled as she flipped through the pages of the said book.   
  
"Come on Ami, where does it say that?" Michelle asked peering over the girl genius she came to finally know.   
  
"Right here. Come take a look." Ami said pointing out a line. The four girls and cat crowded around her. Artemis smiled a feline smile when he heared the history he had always known.   
  
"The White Knights of the Moon Kingdom or Scouts of Light, were princesses by their own elemental and planetary right. They were known as follows; Princess Tirmenel, Princess Wilwardin, Princess Sulwen, Princess Nenia, Princess Valromen, Princess Fearuina, Princess Melarien, and Princess Losrosea."   
  
"Wow!" giggled Mina and the others shook their heads.   
  
"You are 'extremely' crazy Mina." Raye said.   
  
"I know! What?" Mina said and looked at the girl with flashing blue eyes.   
  
"Oh Mina." The seven girls all sighed. The blonde haired girl in question looked at her new found friends and couldn't understand what was going on. As they sat talking and learning more about each other, a golden-blonde angel smiled sadly at the eight girls she knew so well. 'I am sorry my friends but destiny calls once again. Soon however you will be saved from fate's commanding hand.'   
  
Serena was right for almost before she left a light began to glow around the four girls. Within a course of ten days in Arda, they would remember and recognize their princess of long ago.   
  
* * * * *   
  
Serena awoke to find herself in a softly lit room filled with a calmness of calm. "Where am I?" she asked in a whisper.   
  
"You are in the house of Rivendell on November the second." a gravelly voice in which she knew in a course of a long month.   
  
"Gandalf!" Serena exclaimed though it sounded more like an excited whisper.   
  
"Hello my little one. You seem to have aged and to have surprises within your sleeves." said the Grey wizard. "But we shall not talk of that now. Meet your healers." A tall woman with dark brown hair and the wisdom of ages and the beauty of a fair flower of Lorien stepped up. A tall man in the same stature and wisdom smiled at the petite girl in the soft elven bed.   
  
"Hello little one. I am Arwen and this is my father, Elrond. You are in the Last Homely House of Elrond." the tall woman said.   
  
"Serena!" four excited Hobbits came bursting into the room.   
  
"Uncle Frodo! Uncle Sam! Uncle Merry and Uncle Pippin!" the blonde said weakly.   
  
"Meow!" Luna called smiling a feline smile.   
  
"Oh Luna!" Serena hugged the small cat fondly. "Thank you Lord Elrond and Lady Arwen. I do not know how to thank you enough." The golden haired girl shortly fell asleep.   
  
A few days passed and Serena grew stronger. She had found out that Frodo had also been healed by Elrond for the piercing from the Nazgul blade had needed to be tended, magic or not. The shard did not pierce too deep nor did it go away. The poison from the shard was slow to progress for it seemed that the powers of Mercury and Venus had stopped the shard to do any more harm. Frodo was healing with each passing moment.   
  
"They are healing. But what are we to do with the One Ring?" Elrond asked. "It can not stay in Rivendell. Sauron's eye is fixed on Rivendell. Then you told me that Saruman is against us."   
  
"My friend there has to be a way." Gandalf said.   
  
"Who must we turn to after all is said and done? The dwarves? They dig too deep and mind not the matters of the upper world. Us Elves? After this if peace can be found, we will be leaving these shores! Not men surely. Their wills are weak, there is no hope in them left. I was there when the Ring should've ended its reign of terror." Elrond spoke and looked grave.   
  
"We have no choice. There is one who could regain the throne." Gandalf said.   
  
"He turned from that path a long time ago." Elrond looked at his long time friend then he turned to another matter. "The girl however, is a mystery even to me." Elrond said.   
  
"I know what you mean. I have asked Frodo in the past eve of where she came from and what must happen to her since we are to hold the Council as the time draws near." Gandalf nodded gravelly.   
  
"Why did she journey thus far?" Elrond asked.   
  
"It seems to be that she came to protect Frodo yet she said things that turned gave me a sense of hope. She is a puzzle." Gandalf replied and looked out the window and gasped. Serena had walked out with Frodo and Sam on the paths of Rivendell wearing a long white and blue elven dress. She stood tall and had a serene face that left him speechless even for an old Istari.   
  
"What things did she say Gandalf?" Elrond asked wondering exactly what she said. Gandalf didn't turn away from the window.   
  
"Her voice sounded regal and ancient than that of an elf. She said thus;   
  
'There were three beings who were the Lights of the World. There was Erril the One Brilliance, Nommansil the Wise Light and Nimithil the White Light. These beings were made of thoughts, wisdom, happiness, purity and above all love. For a time unmeasured, they were in happiness but as they say, from light comes the darkness. Into being came one called Ancaarmanth the Jaws of Doom. In essence he was jealousy, hatred and despair. He began to mock Nimithil until he consumed her in his jaws. Whence Nimithil went, Nommansil followed to protect her young. Both of them felt darkness surround them until Nommansil began to think of a world that Ancaarmanth could turn his attention to. With Nimithil in deep slumber for Ancaarmanth had put her in a spell broken only by time. Erril's own heart began to grow dim until he heard;   
  
"Erril, my love, be not afraid. Tis I, Nommansil. Be not afraid dear love for Nimithil will come soon. Be not grow hopeless for she will save thee and all you hold dear. For she is the ulitmate powers against darkness. Soon, she will walk among your creations that you hath made from thy loneliness and soon you will see her power of good. Alas I will only return in a form of a single tear and soon we will be. I love thee."   
  
Erril grew in hope that his love was still out there and wished evermore to be joined with his family. In despair he thought of a song to keep him company. With his thoughts he formed the Ainur and Vala. Then he thought of Elves and Men. He was surprised when two of his Vala created Ents and Dwarves. Another unexpected was the fact that a dwarf and an elf had fallen in love and created the first Halfling. Brighter and brighter Erril grew and his thoughts formed a gift he would give, untarnished, by Ancaarmanth. Alas Ancaarmanth grew jealous and seethed with rage. He saw that he needed to reek havoc amongst Erril's creations and so he planted. Planted a seed in an Ainur called Melkor. When Melkor was destroyed the seed formed into a stone that would one day grow into a tree. For with this tree, it could suck with its roots all things good. A realm of evil would begin and Erril's hardship would've been in vain. But the seed fell into the hands of the Maia Sauron whom once served Melkor but now became a power hungry monster.   
  
Far away in the lands that Nommansil made for her daughter Nimithil who began to grow in wisdom and understanding. Nimithil hardened her heart to darkness and evil. Nommansil smiled when Nimithil began to shower light to the creations Nommansil had made. With Nimithil bright white light, all was made peaceful yet hardships began to fall when Time began. For the three had begun to see pain and suffering caused by Ancaarmanth whom decided to follow Nommansil's thoughts and saw a prosperous world. He began to mock Nimithil but faltered when she didn't heed him. Thus he planted another seed in a woman called Beryl. Beryl just like Melkor became just as bad and with remarkable speed, peace was destroyed. Nimithil would've died if it weren't the love she held out to those she deemed dear. Nommansil drew out a special weapon called the Silver Crystal which in fact was the first tear Nommansil had ever cried. With the crystal she saved her daughter from impending doom. A thousand years passed and Nommansil waited only in essence within the crystal. After 'dying' the light receded into the crystal and waited for the right moment to send Nimithil into the hands of the most unlikely places neither her father nor Ancaarmanth could find her. Until the quest of the Ring, will her memories awake and with her memories will she find the Seed of the Tree of Life. The Seed in which purity and goodness is real. The Seed will be planted and grow with the Seed of Death. For the two go hand in hand like night and day. Your Serena knows naught of this. For she is too weak to remember. Do not hold her back from this quest.'   
  
Her words were then followed by a song that her cat had sung. I thought it impossible for a cat to speak in such a way but this what happened.   
  
In the hands of the Moon's heir   
  
Will the Princess be drawn to the Shire   
  
In a star so far away she is peace itself   
  
Dark are the troubles of Middle-earth   
  
But in the hands of Serenity   
  
Will the nine continue ever on   
  
Towards peril unknown light be shone   
  
For Love itself is the heir   
  
Who will be drawn to the Shire   
  
And defeat Chaos and his malice   
  
Thus princess will marry the Elven Prince   
  
Doth her presence be gone evermore   
  
Elrond my friend she is more than what she seems. The person who spoke through her was that of Nommansil now that I had found out. Long had I searched for Records of the beginning of Middle-earth until Frodo gave me this." Gandalf looked back at his old friend clearly seeing the surprise as he handed Elrond the old leather bound book. The Elven Lord opened it and showed the same surprise that Gandalf and the Hobbits had seen.   
  
"Does she know of this?" Elrond asked after a long silence had endured.   
  
"No she does not, yet from what I gather she is remembering. I talked to her about it for she seemed to trust me with a knowledge that I must tell." Gandalf revealed.   
  
AN: I'm on a roll folks! Thanks for the reviews!


	4. Part 4

Light For All To See   
  
by Empress Blade   
  
Part 4  
  
Serena felt a sense of peace in Rivendell. She knew now everything she needed to know. She remembered the power of the scouts and how to use them. She felt that whenever time calls for it, they will come. Serena sighed as she sat on a bench looking at the flowers of Rivendell. Her heart rejoiced that there still was a little happiness on Arda. 'May it be that there is still hope.'   
  
"Do you not like Rivendell my dear?" asked Frodo to his niece feeling old and a protector fierce.   
  
"It is a beautiful city to be sure my lady." said the voice of Bilbo Baggins. Serena saw him and felt a kind of fondness over the old Hobbit.   
  
"Tis a beautiful city. I hear you are writing your book Master Bilbo." Serena answered finally.   
  
"It is a comfort that you think so Serena." Strider said walking into the scene. "Yet I must whisk Bilbo and Frodo away to eat a meal with. I will leave you in the hands of the Elves." Serena nodded but stared unblinkingly at nothing. Under the trees of Rivendell; Boromir son of Denethor, Gimli son of Gloin and Legolas son of Thranduil beheld Serena and her serene face took their hearts beseeching them of protection.   
  
Noon fell on Rivendell and Serena walked along the paths under the great trees. She had no idea that a council had taken place until she reached an area where bushes laid pretty golden flowers. Her face could not be hid from the council as she came upon their discussion.   
  
"My lady this is a secret council what brings you here?" Elrond's voice seemed surprise though he showed it not.   
  
"Oh I am sorry. I have been walking along the paths of Rivendell and beheld their beauty." Serena answered.   
  
"You must leave at once!" Frodo said standing up blue fire in his gaze. He feared for her safety and wanting her innocence untainted. Serena stood a little shock watching her very angry Uncle but the crystal began to glow a bright red.   
  
"I can not leave. If it concerns you then I will remain." Serena said firmly.   
  
"A woman let alone a little one like you should not be here." Elrond said. Serena looked at the surprised and rather annoyed faces of the people around her. Then she noticed her Uncle Sam, Uncle Pippin and Uncle Merry.   
  
"Burdens like this are too hard to bare." Strider said.   
  
"I must agree with this Ranger though how could he know of such matters." Boromir huffed. Legolas of Mirkwood stood up and glared at Boromir.   
  
"He is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn son of Arathorn, heir of the throne of Gondor. You owe him your allegience. And you mortal child do not know the dangers you will face." Legolas looked at the young girl with awe as she stood up to her full height.   
  
"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." snapped Boromir glaring at Aragorn with distrust.   
  
"Child you have heard a little I suppose of the One Ring of power." Elrond stared at the small blonde who nodded.   
  
"And you've journeyed far with the Ring Bearer and I believe you have a power that is a mystery even to the wise. Come and tell me why you wish to be in here with the Hobbit." Elrond beckoned and Serena came but not without patting Sam's head as she passed by his hiding spot. She made sure that it seemed that she was only touching the leaves of the bush. As she walked towards Elrond something strange began to happen. The Ring began to glow a black-red fire whilst the crystal in the crescent shaped necklace glowed silver white. All felt a tension whilst Bilbo and Frodo felt a pain in their heads.   
  
Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatuluk   
  
agh burzum-ishi krimpatul   
  
An evil whispering began to get clearer as Serena stepped ever forward. A tense hush fell and nothing could be heard until a soft singing could be heard in a language that they had never heard before until now. It seemed as if they understood what the words meant.   
  
Welea tikalio megandra (In the darkness)   
  
Simithi himiki lo denethe (The light will shine)   
  
Welea tikalio megandra (In the darkness)   
  
Yonoto sitea lima (There will come)   
  
Welea tikalio megandra (In the darkness)   
  
Simithi thika himiki lo denethe (The white light will shine)   
  
Welea tikalio megandra (In the darkness)   
  
Rementhi ionses (They will unite)   
  
Onito Rio fonth Monder (One Ring of Darkness)   
  
Simithi thika himiki lo shivo (The white light will heal)   
  
It was Serena singing the song and the pain resided from Bilbo's and Frodo's heads. The darkness withdrew and went back into the Ring before a white light began to shine. Before all could see eight figures all clothed in white.  
  
Ami felt like she was floating in a peaceful light where pain did not exist. In her head was a song that resounded through her entire being. She felt as if she knew this light and who was singing the song. 'I know that voice.' she thought until memories came to her in a soft tide. Memories of an innocent, playful, clumsy, somewhat ditzy yet lovable blonde haired girl with hair in the form of two 'meatballs' and flowing pigtails.   
  
*   
  
Rei sat in front of the sacred fire holding out her palms when she heard a voice singing. It was clear as crystal and as soft as moonlight. Then she was engulfed and floating in a light so enchanting. The voice kept on singing and she thought it was the voice of angels. 'I know who she is.' the firey pyro thought.   
  
*  
  
A similar effect was taking hold of their other six friends. The voice sang to them and called.   
  
Welea tikalio megandra (In the darkness)   
  
Simithi himiki lo denethe (The light will shine)   
  
Welea tikalio megandra (In the darkness)   
  
Yonoto sitea lima (There will come)   
  
Welea tikalio megandra (In the darkness)   
  
Simithi thika himiki lo denethe (The white light will shine)   
  
Welea tikalio megandra (In the darkness)   
  
Rementhi ionses (They will unite)   
  
Onito Rio fonth Monder (One Ring of Darkness)   
  
Simithi thika himiki lo shivo (The white light will heal)   
  
Dindi lono Senshi de Nimithil (Come now Knights of Nimithil)   
  
Dindi lono vienie quella bwella gomont (Come now after the years so long)   
  
* * * * *   
  
The Ring became silent and a soft breeze began to play around the Council. The light receeded and the Council gasped in amazement. Eight women dressed in different clothing stood before them. They all wore tunics and shirts of different colors. They each held a weapon and a staff that looked, in Elrond's and Gandalf's eyes, distinctly familiar.   
  
Serena fell down on her knees in a faint. She had felt tears prick her eyes as she gazed tiredly at the eight figures she had brought. 'Senshi.' she thought. 'You have to remember destiny.' She would've fell if it weren't for one of the eight.   
  
"What is the meaning of this?" asked Boromir coming out of his trance and glared at the eight women.   
  
"Settle down my lord. I am Ami and like you, I am clearly confused." replied a woman with short blue hair and blue eyes. The colour of her hair shimmered like snow and her eyes held a knowledge beyond compare. Her hair seemed so unexplainably like a part of her, not dyed as she had it in the world of Tokyo. She held aloft a harp and a golden staff. Even her new found friends knew that she was not like she was anymore.   
  
"Serena?" Rei said tentatively to the girl she held in her arms. The name rolled out of her mouth gently. In front of the council, a tall blonde-haired woman (Haruka), a small waist-length-blonde-haired woman (Mina) and a small black-haired girl (Hotaru) came near the reddish-black haired woman (Rei). They placed their weapons down to hold the petite blonde-haired girl with hair up to her ankles.   
  
"Serenity!" exclaimed a tall greenish-black haired woman (Pluto*), a greenish-blue haired woman (Michelle), a brown-haired woman (Lita) and Ami. It was then Serena noticed Artemis the Cat follow Mina in a slight daze and she smiled. 'At least someone has their soulmate here and a love of their own.' Serena thought of Luna but decided that now would be good as any to explain the circumstances.   
  
"Senshi. I am glad but please I must speak to the council then we must talk sooner than not." Serena said and used Rei to help her up.   
  
"Lord Elrond and Council. I did not mean to disrupt but you must not hear the words of the Enemy. Before you stand the Senshi. Those that may go will be ever protected by us." Serena bowed and raised her head to see Legolas' eyes flash with something she knew she had seen before. It had not dawned on her that he was to play a role in her life greater than that of an illusional lover.   
  
"So be it Lady Serena and Senshi." Elrond slightly hesititated on the word. "Welcome ladies to Rivendell and we wish for you to take a seat. It seems that we have dealt with most of the important news and we wish not for it to go long no farther yet there is still one matter to be cleared. Who will go to take the Ring to Mordor and cast it into the firey depths in which it was made?" Boromir stood up and a fire glowed in his eyes.   
  
"Long have we suffered upon this Ring. Now that we have found the Enemy's weapon why not turn it against him?" asked he. Legolas stood up feeling that Boromir was in the wrong and he had felt his heart stir strangely when 'Serena' had looked up at him with eyes so blue.   
  
"Have you not heard what Lord Erlond said? The Ring must be destroyed!" He glanced at Serena hoping that she felt the same way. What he saw, he felt regret. A sadness lurked in her eyes that tore his heart to shreds.   
  
"And I suppose you wish to do it!" Gimli yelled. "I'll be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" There was a great uproar and at once the Dark Ring began to glow. Serena frowned until Frodo spoke up.   
  
"I will take the Ring." he said. Seeing that none could hear him he spoke louder. "I will take the Ring." A silence fell and the Ring stopped. Rei and Hotaru felt a pain when the Ring had began to glow and wondered why they had felt so sad.   
  
"Though, I know not the way." the young Hobbit looked around and his eyes were caught in the eyes of Pluto. Gandalf looked at the young Hobbit with something akin to sorrow before looking he looked into the wise eyes of Ami, Michelle and Pluto.   
  
"If that is the course you must take then I will follow." he said finally. Aragorn decided to follow next.   
  
"By my word and my sword I will protect you my friend." He placed a comforting arm on his shoulder.   
  
"And by my bow." said Legolas and Serena felt her heart beat with his every word.   
  
"And my axe!" Gimli said stoutly. Lita and Haruka felt a kinship with the dwarf.   
  
"It seems little one that you will harm yourself. I will come with thee to help you in your toil." Boromir said. Mina found herself falling for both the Ranger and Boromir. She along with Hotaru, Serena and Rei felt an unbreakable bond for the two.   
  
"Same here! I promised I'd help you Mr. Frodo and here I am!" Sam said and Serena feigned a laugh to escape from her lips.   
  
"Well it's hardly a surprise to seperate you two even if he's summoned to a Secret Council and you are not!" Elrond stated. Sam blushed a little but didn't turn away. From their hiding spots, Merry and Pippin rushed up to be with their friends.   
  
"And same here! You'd have to tie us up in a sack on a horse to stop us from going with them!" Merry said and both Ami and Michelle smiled.   
  
"Besides, you need people with intelligence to go on this mission. Quest. Thing." Pippin said and Mina almost giggled.   
  
"That must leave you out Pip." Merry said as he rolled his eyes. Mina almost burst.   
  
"Nine companions." said Elrond but looked sideways at Serena. "So be it. You shall become the Fellowship of the Ring and with you will the Senshi go. I do not know why I must cosent to this however."   
  
"Great! Well now that's over I'd like to have a little something to quench my hunger and thirst." Bilbo said.   
  
"One second. Where are we going?" Pippin asked before anyone could leave. Merry cuffed him on his head playfully sending the younger Hobbit chasing after him and a very red Mina giggling.   
  
* * * * *   
  
"What is going on Serena?" Rei asked in the same old tempered voice the girl in question knew so well. Serena looked at her surrounding friends with a sadness that pierced their souls. Very slowly she told them everything that had passed ever since she had disappeared in what seemed to the Time Senshi quite impossible. After she had finished her friends were deep in thought. The supper that had been laid in front of them by the elves began to grow cold. They had changed from the tunic and shirts into Elven clothes and had sat in the room that Serena had slept in with her wounds. Soon Pluto spoke up.   
  
"I do not know how but I have slipped from my duty at the Time Gates. I do not understand how it could be that we could meet and here you are fifteen* years of age. How could it be that time could go back and back without me knowing?" Serena was silent and replied in the same words and tone that she had in the Council hours before.   
  
"All will be revealed in the end. Now I must leave a while so you may rest. Good night." With that she left the room feeling a little more than drained as she closed the door and walked down the halls of Rivendell. Her heart ached and she began to wish that whomever created destiny had chosen a kinder ward. It was then as she walked through the halls did she come to stand on a bridge of old only to be found by a love that would last longer than the ages.   
  
Legolas of Mirkwood found himself enchanted as he watched the golden-haired girl whom all called Serena the Mystery. 'An enchanting mystery she puts in my heart.' thought he and felt his breath flow out of his being.   
  
"My lady Serena." Legolas spoke as he strode quietly upon the Bridge scarcely thinking of what he spoke. "Would you wish to walk with me among the flowers of Rivendell?" Serena was startled out of her thinkings and wishings to find herself staring into the eyes the colour of a murky blue lake and the green of an ageless forest.   
  
"I would of course Sir Elf but I wish first to know your name for I do not believe I heard it when we first spied each other in the Council." Serena answered taking the arm that Legolas held out to her.   
  
"I am Legolas son of Thranduil, of Mirkwood." Legolas quietly replied not wanting to tell her of his lineage.   
  
"Well Legolas, let us walk for a time int the beauty of Rivendell before we set out for our journey." Serena said brightly smiling.   
  
As the two walked they found a stirring within their hearts and did not notice the watchfulness of four overprotective Hobbits, Wizard and Senshi. Each had thoughts concerning this match and some wished for the young girl to fall in love.   
  
"She should not be with him." muttered Haruka. "He could be an enemy."   
  
"Oh Haruka, he seems not of the Enemy. But let us keep an eye on him just in case." Michelle said to the over protective Senshi of the Wind.   
  
"Well I do not think she should fall in love so soon after Darien broke her heart." Rei frowned.   
  
"Then I guess we must be in agreement of a sort." Pluto said. "We will keep an ever watchful eye on this Legolas." Except for Mina and Hotaru they all nodded.   
  
"Why must we keep them apart?" Mina asked getting used to speaking like that of the many people around them. All of them were getting a hang of the many ways of talk and yet had not lost the sense of their old ways.   
  
"She is the light and should not walk in the dark. Let her be." Hotaru added. And a long discussion began of how they were to protect their princess' seemingly fragile heart though they understood not that it was their hearts in disarray.   
  
As two weeks passed, there was much bustlings and training between the Senshi. They decided to keep a watchful eye on Legolas and kept Serena as busy as possible by training her through sword and martial arts. Some of their techniques shocked many of the Elves and those who watched them train.   
  
Soon all the training that they did was to be put to the test as they walked on the long road of danger.  
  
* * * * *   
  
In the days that followed with training and such, the Elves had come to know the Senshi by names entirely different from the ones they had finally introduced themselves as.   
  
Though she introduced herself as Trista (Pluto! =^.~=), the Elves had named her Tirmenel for she kept watch over Serena whom the Rivendell folk had come to love as their own. She was always quiet but had eyes like a hawk. Trista decided to accept the name for Serena had explained that it essentially meant Watch of the Heavens.   
  
*  
  
Hotaru was called Wilwardin. For she did not talk much and seemed to carry a burden than that of the ages. Hotaru seemed frail and her skin was translucent and her eyes dark. The Elves feared her but a little for however fragile she seemed, she had a strength that could only be surpassed by that of Serena though the Elves knew naught. In the common tounge her new name meant Butterfly of Silence.   
  
*  
  
Sulwen was Haruka for she was like the wind running faster than all the rest and figuring how to use the weapons the Elves carried. She was the Wind Maiden to all in Rivendell so they did not confuse her as a tall male Elf which all seemed to do. None could tame her wild spirit or her protectiveness. Hotaru, Michelle and Serena were the ones she let near and the only ones who seemed to understand at all of her wild heart.   
  
*  
  
Michelle seemed to have gotten her name from Arwen quite by accident. The brown elf had been walking by when she saw Michelle by a stream playing a harp. The first thought that had came into her head was Nenia standing for Water. The old Elf came towards the water-coloured hair Senshi with that akin to friendship. Together they talked about the songs of Middle-earth and the journey.  
  
*  
  
Valromen meant Strength Uprising and what a name to suit the lightning quick Senshi of Thunder? Lita had a strength that defied all possibilities! The Elves were amazed at how strong the brown-haired girl was. She lifted many a heavy object for the Hobbits and all who found themselves against such a worthy adversary could hardly stay up! Well except for Rei, Haruka, Pluto and surprisingly enough, Serena!   
  
*  
  
Fearuina suited Rei perfectly that it almost seemed that Rei was truly the Spirit of the Red Flame. Her temper was short and quick. Her attacks fierce and her passion exceedingly strong. The elves decided to call her Fearuina as well for she seemed to be one with the Fire. No one could tame her temper save perhaps Ami and Serena.   
  
*  
  
Melarien suited Mina considerably for she brought a gentle happiness and at times rather mature thought into the light of the Elves. Blessed Sunlight she was called for she brought such a light like that of Serena though hers was not as hidden as the Mysterious One.   
  
*  
  
Last but not least was Losresea. Ami was the Snow Angel for her hair shimmered like the white flakes on the mountain tops. She was soft and cool as the snow she was compared to. Her intelligence and the quick way she grabbed at the teachings of Elrond, Gandalf, Bilbo and the Dwarves surpised those that surrounded her except of course for the Senshi.   
  
If they had noticed at all from any of their memories, the names given to them were like that in the 'Silver Tales' that they had all read scarcely three months before if of course, it could be called months.   
  
So the Senshi and their Princess stayed and trained until the time came for their journey. By then the Senshi had regained all of their memories whilst training their skills for the battles ahead. They relished using their weapons that had came with them as well as the staves they held. Their tunics they put on and even if it got dirty, they could be cleaned by a single word that any of them said. These were a clothing that interested many for they were very unusual for those around them. The shirts were like that of the Elves of Mirkwood yet of a different colour and design. The sleeves of the shirts were made of a cloth akin to leaves but leaves of many colours. Trista wore yellow upon black garnet, Hotaru wore purple upon black garnet, Haruka wore yellow upon silver, Michelle wore green upon blue opal, Lita wore green upon bronze, Rei wore ruby upon gold, Mina wore orange upon gold whilst Ami wore blue upon silver. Underneath their shirts they wore mail the colour of silver and gold whilst their tunics were that of white ivory.   
  
The weapons that they carried were also strange. However they used them not in training. In hand-to-hand combatives did they display. If at all, the weapons they used, the Elves deemed them to be untrained. Of course even the judgement of Elves could be clouded.   
  
It was during a break of combatives did Serena slip to tend Silvermane who along with Luna and Artemis were to stay in Rivendell. It was then Legolas came in with Aragorn finding her singing and talking softly to the animals.   
  
"Luna it's vitally important for you to stay here. You too Silvermane though I know you wish to go. You've been loyal and faithful. Now is the time for rest. However I feel you will do something to follow me no matter what into danger so I must impress on you before I leave;   
  
Through the cold darkness and storm   
  
Will light shine ever and ever on   
  
No longer will they feel any pain   
  
And no longer will you feel my presence   
  
But fear not for I will be part of a life   
  
That holds only a peace for all   
  
Now I must leave for there are others here. I bid hello Lord Legolas and Lord Aragorn." The young girl seemed to have aged in the eyes and Legolas felt his heart beat faster than ever.   
  
'Why should a human girl thousands upon hundreds of years younger than I set my heart a flutter?' thought the Elven Prince.   
  
"Hello Serena. Talking to Silvermane? A beauty of a horse if truth be told." Aragorn said.   
  
"Thank you and I believe Silvermane has taken a liking to thee as well. To you too Lord Legolas." said Serena brightly. "If you both wish to, would you like to take a walk in Rivendell's gardens? Of course after you return your steeds." Legolas had forgotten that Aragorn and himself had been riding among the trees of Rivendell for he had gotten lost in the endless blues of her eyes.   
  
"We would love to." Legolas said as he led his horse into a stall next to Silvermane.   
  
"I would like to as well. However I believe Gandalf would like to talk to me so I believe I must leave you in very capable hands. I bid you good day." Aragorn said after leading his horse into a stall as well then leaving the Elven Prince and young girl to walk in quiet peace. It would appear to be the last one they may walk for they were to leave Rivendell before sunrise tomorrow.   
  
It was then Haruka found them along with Michelle talking and laughing of the many stories that the Hobbits had told. Haruka felt a protectiveness grasp her in its hold and wished to disarrange the Elf's handsome face. Michelle however held her back for she seemed that her Princess was happier than she had ever been.   
  
"Let her be my dear. She is fine. Come I see friend Gimli son of Gloin. Let us talk to him of the Dwarven mines he knows so well." Michelle followed the steaming and grumbling Sulwen towards their new friend. The day was peaceful for all though dark days laid ahead.   
  
* * * * *   
  
After a grand dinner in the Elven halls that night, the eighteen who were to leave stood crowded in Lord Elrond's study to talk of the coming journey. After that Frodo took his niece away from the crowd to talk of the time she spent with Legolas.   
  
"My dear I wish for you to be safe. I wish for you to not get hurt. Why must you spend time with this Elf?" he asked seriously.   
  
"For he is a friend and he has given me much." Serena replied and frowned. "Uncle Frodo why must we speak of such matters? I am not in love with him that I know of."   
  
"I see. I must impress on you to guard your heart as we go on this journey. There is no telling of what may happen." Frodo said.   
  
"Uncle Frodo, really! Let us rest. We have to journey far tomorrow." Serena felt like blushing at the subject her Hobbit Uncle was trying to come across.   
  
"Well if you must but heed my words!" Frodo clasped his niece's hand and they walked. It was also that night that the Senshi talked to Serena of the Elven Prince. Serena felt like crying when she was told to not go near him until the quest was over. She did not waste her tears for she knew deep in her heart they only wished the best.   
  
"I know my heart. I know my soul. I know my mind. But why must you believe you know me as well?" she asked sadly. "Let us not quarrel anymore and I will keep to your promise for as long I can."   
  
"Fine Serena but if I find him within fifty feet away from you I'll-" Haruka did not finish her sentence for Hotaru looked at her sharply. Serena sighed and smiled softly.   
  
"Now that we have had our talk let us sleep. Our journey lies ahead of us and we must not toil long." Ami said finally. They agreed and along with the other members of the fellowship excluding themselves, they went to lay their weary heads one last time upon the soft comforts of Rivendell.   
  
The Sun had not risen to meet the travellers with it's beautiful light. Merry and Pippin seemed to keep on sleeping on one another as did Mina and Hotaru. Rei kept nudging Mina to stay awake whilst Haruka kept Hotaru close to her side. The girm group made their way for many hours up the long walk only resting for a while. Frodo felt a little safer when Serena walked beside him or ahead for he wanted to keep an eye out for the younger girl. It seemed that most of the company were keeping part of themselves aware of the young girl and it seemed that for a few seconds on the march that she was more important than the Ring itself. Pluto, Sulwen, Nenia and Wilwardin would be behind the travellers side by side in pairs of twos whilst Ami walked with Serena as Mina, Rei and Lita walked ahead. Aragorn noted this as they made their trudge along the weary path and thought, 'She is more protected it seems than the Ring! Never had I seen such a bond between women. Serena seems to need this protection.'   
  
Towards dangerous roads they had walked without much hinderance yet it seemed that danger was still up ahead. They neither felt warmth even though they were well clad in clothes from Rivendell and it had been almost a fortnight since they started on their journey. The weather changed however from the chilled windy air to sunlight and warmth. Away in the south, Trista and Michelle saw mountains rising out from the clouds quite clearly though in the eyes of The Fellowship, it was still dim. Senshi with their powers grew well in the use of their senses and knew much of what was happening. They stopped a short while for them to rest their feet and to drink water before they were off again.   
  
Aragorn, Mina, Michelle and Pluto were being entertained by the skills Boromir were trying to teach Pippin and Merry.   
  
Sam, Frodo and Ami however stood looking at the mountains as Serena's soft laughter drifted towards the them. They sensed her well, yet they were enthralled by the mountains. Gandalf came close and patted Frodo on the head.   
  
"We've made excellent time for we are in the country which men used to call Hollin. Elves lived here once. Fine day out though." Gandalf said.   
  
"Sunny skies or not, we walk upon a dangerous road." Frodo replied quietly.   
  
"I do not trust the look of those mountains though they are beautiful." Serena suddenly said turning her head towards Gadalf and saw Gimli's expression. Smiling prettily and laughing gently she walked up from her place next to Legolas (of course she squeezed his hand before she got up!) to talk to the Dwarf and her friends Lita, Hotaru and Haruka who were being entertained by his stories.   
  
"Hello my friends. I am sorry for enterupting but it seems that I've greatly wounded Friend Gimli's pride. Whilst you tell me of the many Dwarven Dells?" asked the golden-haired girl looking longingly into the eyes of Gimli. The dwarf huffed and puffed a little and began his tale for he could not resist. A long minutes passed as the dwarf talked of the Mines of Moira and Lentis (in Common Tongue). It was then Gandalf decided to take the march again.   
  
"Come now friend Gimli, there will be more times up ahead we hope, to talk of the mines. Let us continue our march." said the Grey Pilgrim as they took the road again.   
  
It was around nightfall where they decided to make camp and Frodo fell into an uneasy sleep filled with horrors and no light. Suddenly a song came in his sleep that gave him peace though his feelings were uneasy.   
  
Upon the awakening of Ancaarmanth   
  
His malice and hate   
  
Took my two loves from my arms   
  
But I smile and share with thee   
  
A song of hope that one day they'll return   
  
For Nommansil, my wise and beautiful light   
  
And Nimithil, my small brightness   
  
Will come to me, come to me   
  
And walk on the paths I laid   
  
And on paths evergoing, they will come back   
  
Back into my arms and Ancaarmanth will be gone   
  
And peace shall be evermore   
  
Now listen Ring-bearer who walks into danger   
  
Listen to the words of Nimithil before she parted   
  
Welea tikalio megandra (In the darkness)   
  
Simithi himiki lo denethe (The light will shine)   
  
Welea tikalio megandra (In the darkness)   
  
Yonoto sitea lima (There will come)   
  
Welea tikalio megandra (In the darkness)   
  
Simithi thika himiki lo denethe (The white light will shine)   
  
Welea tikalio megandra (In the darkness)   
  
Rementhi ionses (They will unite)   
  
Onito Rio fonth Monder (One Ring of Darkness)   
  
Simithi thika himiki lo shivo (The white light will heal)   
  
So Ring-bearer I tell thee that a light shines   
  
To free thee from the darkness and to clean   
  
All that needs to be cleansed in Middle-earth   
  
Yet with the light comes a great price   
  
For Nimithil must die and return to her father's arms   
  
But amidst the calming end your tears will run   
  
And it is at that time will any see the great brilliance   
  
Of Erril and Nommansil, creators for Middle-earth   
  
* * * * *   
  
Frodo awoke to find himself being carried by a pair of great arms. Brown hair swished by his cheek like satin and he saw that Merry, Pippin and Sam were also being carried or led. Merry sat upon Rei's shoulders snoring for the world to hear whilst Haruka carried Pippin with great care. Sam was led by Hotaru as he slept on the saddle of Thalion. Serena was no where to be seen and he noticed this almost immediately. By instinct, Frodo began to move around in hopes of finding his neice. Lita dropped him in surprise and bent once again hoping she had done no wrong.   
  
"Are you hurt fair Hobbit?" asked the tall brown-haired woman.   
  
"Not at all but where is my neice?" asked Frodo but then saw Legolas carry the golden-haired girl. The Hobbit got up not heeding Valromen or the others until he reached the Mirkwood Elf. He stared at Serena who seemed at first to have golden hair but it changed now into silver locks.   
  
"What have you done to her Elf?" Frodo asked angrily forgetting that he carried the Ring around his neck. The company stopped and looked at the very angry Hobbit. Boromir was the first to make amends.   
  
"Dear Frodo, I hope you wish no ill for there may be if you hurt Legolas whom carries the Lady." his eyes darkened a little before taking another breath. "You were all asleep and we decided not to wake thee. Legolas persisted on carrying the fair maiden and all the others decided to help carry the others as well. The other Senshi are up ahead with Gandalf and Aragorn and Gimli. But come we must not loose time! Let us continue for we may get to the Gap of Rohan yet!" Then Boromir walked up the hill and Frodo felt as if he was up to something. Wilwardin thought that too for she felt a slight darkness around this Man of Gondor. Legolas noticed not but felt a bliss in carrying this girl who weighed nothing more than a feather. His heart pounded ever more and in it was then he made an oath in himself to not only protect the Ring-bearer but this young child. He remembered the shock and scare he had over the fact Crebain from Dunland had come to spy for the company. The hope to keep the young girl hidden was strong within him and he covered the girl with his cloak he brought from Rivendell. They were soon to walk through the paths of Caradhras but turn to darkness after defeat.   
  
AN: That's all for now folks!byz


	5. Part 5

Light For All To See   
  
by Empress Blade  
  
Part 5   
  
Frodo awoke to find himself being carried by a pair of great arms. Brown hair swished by his cheek like satin and he saw that Merry, Pippin and Sam were also being carried or led. Merry sat upon Fearuina's shoulders snoring for the world to hear whilst Sulwen carried Pippin with great care. Sam was led by Wilwardin as he slept on the saddle of Thalion. Serena was no where to be seen and he noticed this almost immediately. Valromen dropped him in surprise and bent once again hoping she had done no wrong.   
  
"Are you hurt fair Hobbit?" asked the tall brown-haired woman.   
  
"Not at all but where is my niece?" asked Frodo but then saw Legolas carry the golden-haired girl. The Hobbit got up not heeding Valromen or the others until he reached the Mirkwood Elf. He stared at Serena who seemed at first to have golden hair but it changed now into silver locks.   
  
"What have you done to her Elf?" Frodo asked angrily forgetting that he carried the Ring around his neck. The company stopped and looked at the very angry Hobbit. Boromir was the first to make amends.   
  
"Dear Frodo, I hope you wish no ill for there may be if you hurt Legolas whom carries the Lady." his eyes darkened a little before taking another breath. "You were all asleep and we decided not to wake thee. Legolas persisted on carrying the fair maiden and all the others decided to help carry the others as well. The other Senshi are up ahead with Gandalf and Aragorn and Gimli. But come we must not loose time! Let us continue for we may get to the Gap of Rohan yet!" Then Boromir walked up the hill and Frodo felt as if he was up to something. Wilwardin thought that too for she felt a slight darkness around this Man of Gondor. Legolas noticed not but felt a bliss in carrying this girl who weighed nothing more than a feather. His heart pounded ever more and in it was then he made an oath in himself to not only protect the Ring-bearer but this young child. He remembered the shock and scare he had over the fact Crebain from Dunland had come to spy for the company. The hope to keep the young girl hidden was strong within him and he covered the girl with his cloak he brought from Rivendell. They were soon to walk through the paths of Caradhras but turn to darkness after defeat.  
  
Pluto stared around her, through the many days they had walked and rested, she felt that this would be the hardest test yet. She had an inkling she would not return as she was right now. For here she was sitting amongst the flame and the fact that sometime today or maybe even the next, she would be gone from her princess for a time. 'How ironic, I am the guardian of time and watchkeeper of destiny. But now the thing I keep guard over will have me in its grasp.' thought she smiling sadly as they rested in area surrounded by large boulders.   
  
"Thinking of many thoughts?" asked a soft, ancient voice. Pluto nodded and looked into the eyes of the old wizard.   
  
"Many there is of a darkness and I fought every battle for my princess. Every time I fight, it's for her and for all that we love. It is hard to be a Senshi, Gandalf the Grey. Very hard for you die numerous times only to face death again. There is one amongst us who knows all about death and destruction. Yet there is a greater force over her knowledge that lets her control the darkness and that is our princess." Pluto sighed and looked away from the Wizard.   
  
"Who is she that knows of the darkness yet is in the light?" asked he.   
  
"The Silent Wings of a Butterfly." was her reply and they sat there thinking of what there was to know. There seemed to be a great thinking over all the Senshi. They were to die once more all for the sake of their Princess. Their hearts were heavy with grief and no one could understand how they knew what they knew. They would do anything and everything for their princess for she was a light in their darkness. Even to the wielder of love.   
  
"Move your feet." Aragorn said to Pippin who was training with Boromir on the techniques of the sword. Mina decided that she had enough dreary thoughts and went over to the training group. She took out her staff and whispered; "Ainumen." The staff turned into a long golden sword that radiated a soft light.   
  
"Come my dear hobbits and friend Boromir. I wish to test my skill against this lord from Gondor." said she. Boromir was in shock.   
  
"But Lady, I am a trained man in swordsmanship. Please go back to where you sat." he said.   
  
"Let her be, friend Boromir. We would like to rest." wheezed Merry who was still catching his breath and leaning upon his sword. Pippin nodded his agreement.   
  
"Well I believe we shall have a sparring match my friend." Mina said softly and smiled brightly before the two began.   
  
Stoke by stroke, metal upon metal, man against woman. It was a sight to be seen. Gimli stopped his dwarven tales towards Lita and Haruka to watch the match. No one knew who was winning for Mina showed great skill. Michelle laughed.   
  
"Tis a match to behold such warriors!" Sam exclaimed excitedly.   
  
"Oi! Where did you learn such skills Melarien?" Pippin asked with his eyes open wide. Serena laughed her crystal clear laugh and shook the sleep from her shoulders. The half gold-half silver-haired girl had slept with the cloaks of Boromir, Aragorn, Legolas and the Senshi for a time now and at last she was awake. She saw that Gandalf, Ami and Pluto were sitting together whilst Michelle, Haruka, Lita and Gimli sat in another corner. Legolas was sitting behind her providing a more comfortable resting area as she slept. Serena did not even notice yet that the Elven Prince was there and that worried her a little.   
  
"Well sleepy here is finally up!" Fearuina said in a sharp voice though Frodo sensed a little joy through her voice.   
  
"Oh be nice!" Serena said in a grumpy voice and with such a childlike innocence that all laughed.   
  
"You are a pair to fight against each other." Aragorn said.   
  
"You should see them when they get started! They'd shake you off your feet asunder!" Hotaru laughed softly and Aragorn wondered why she never laughed or talk as much as she did when Serena was asleep or silently helping some of them with their burdens. Legolas finally stood up from his spot and gently helped the small girl with the cloaks. Serena seemed startled at the elf but decided to let him help.   
  
'He is so kind and open. Though he and Gimli are not of best friends yet, I sense he has a heart of Kings. He will not play too big a role in the Battle of the Ring yet I know he soon will be.' thought Serena until Gandalf seemed to squint behind her. She sensed a flock of flying things and she knew that evil was near. She seemed stunned until Legolas took hold of her and bade her sat in a shelter of rocks and such. Knowing she had to be quiet, she stayed still under the rocks and the pile of cloaks Legolas threw upon her. That and also the fact he was there sitting behind and hugging her for comfort. Serena felt like she was in heaven and until she could sense the evil no longer did she look at the elven prince.   
  
"What was that?" Merry asked in worry coming out from some bushes.   
  
"Oslei from Isengard. The Gap of Rohan is being watched. We must take the road to Caradhras." Gandalf said and turned to look at the mountains behind them (because the place they rested sat at the foothills of the mountains already).   
  
"But why must we? In its time even before Sauron appeared, the Red Mountain had been known as Caradhras the Cruel!" Gimli said looking doubtfully at the mountain. Serena felt Legolas still hold her in a protective grasp as if he feared more for her than her Uncle. Sulwen, Fearuina and Valromen noticed this and their own natural natures flared but they did not comment as of yet.   
  
"Let us take the road to Moira for it seems as if we are taking the long way! Why ignore a road that will get us nearer to our destination?" Gimli asked again.   
  
"Even so Sir Gimli though I agree that we should change our route." Boromir mumbled and looked at Mina whom he sparred with. He noticed how pretty her hair glinted in the sunlight. 'Why must I feel this way for a woman? I knew women should not have been brought in this journey!'   
  
"I would not go through the mines at any rate my friend." Gandalf quietly looked at the dwarf with thought.   
  
"Come! Let us listen to Gandalf for he is our guide on this quest." Ami's voice said softly.   
  
"I agree, it will not do well to argue." Fearuina agreed.   
  
"Then let us go! I need some action for there has not been much of yet. We will not do any good staying here." Lita added.   
  
"My friend I must agree." Sulwen glanced a short ways to Legolas who still did not release her princess. "Besides, I have energy to spare." Legolas felt uncomfortable under the Wind Senshi's gaze and gingerly dropped his hand from around the now fully silver-haired girl.   
  
"We will take the road to Caradhras for it seems we must. We will see when the mountain defeats us where we will go but for now let us make ready for another march." Tirmenel said with finality.   
  
Wilwardin handed the tall Senshi her cloak before putting hers on as well. With the Hobbits, Sam talked to Frodo in a low voice of the strange happenings. He did not notice that Losresea, Tirmenel, Wilwardin, Aragorn and Gandalf take a council of what paths to take.   
  
"If you ask me Master Frodo, Serena's senshi are bad news. I dislike the fact that Legolas from Mirkwood must hold her as well." Sam said.   
  
"I agree with the fact Legolas has been unnaturally protective of our niece but the Senshi are fine folk. A little distant, yes, but they are kind. Where is my cloak? Oh there it is." Frodo said as he along with most of the group gathered their gear.   
  
"Well anyway, we must be off again. I just wish we could be done with this quest!" Sam exclaimed before setting Thalion ready once again.   
  
* * * * *   
  
A day or two had passed when they reached the foot of the mountain. Fearuina and Valromen had decided to use some of their powers to make the journey a bit bearable. The climb upon Caradhras was long and painful. By using their powers, it warmed the company a little and enthralled them. As they got closer towards the top, the snow blew worse and worse. Finally they stopped as Michelle stood infront and listened with her ears. Legolas noticed something upon the wind that tainted the air that worried him greatly.   
  
"There's a foul voice upon the wind." he said.   
  
"It is Caradhras!" Boromir yelled and then a slosh of snow dropped from the high peaks. Ami, Michelle and Sulwen looked once at each other and knew what they were to do.   
  
"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" Ami yelled.   
  
"BLUE WATER SHIELD!" Michelle called.   
  
"NORTH WINDS BLOW!" Sulwen bellowed.   
  
Their attacks made a shield around the group shielding them from the slosh of snow for a time.   
  
"We must go back!" Aragorn said to Gandalf.   
  
"We can't!" Gandalf rebelled. Boromir felt the shivering of Pippin and Merry in his grasp as did Legolas felt Serena do. Aragorn held Frodo aloft and knew the same as his felllow comrades.   
  
"The cold will be the end of us. Let us go under the mountains if we can not go over it. Let us take the Mines of Moira." Gimli said. Gandalf seemed to look far off and Gimli's words sent a strange pain through Wilwardin. After a time Sulwen turned back and looked at the group.   
  
"Hurry we can not hold the shield for long. Where will we go?" asked she. Gandalf went out of his reverie.   
  
"Let the ring-bearer and Serena decide." he said finally.   
  
"We will take the mines." Frodo said after weighing the pros and cons in his head. Serena seemed to understand that Moira was not a good place to go.   
  
"I will leave my vote out for I fear the words Moira. I will go where my Uncle wills even to darkness." She replied quietly and felt Legolas' heart beat faster. She willed him not to fear.   
  
"Then it shall be." Tirmenel finally stated. The three who shielded them stopped and Mina felt kind of fed up with the mountain's stubborn anger. She did not wish to enter the mines but she would have to if her princess was to go on.   
  
"Mountain Caradhras! We will leave you now! Let us be!" Mina yelled towards the mountains startling Thalion whom Wilwardin and Sam led. The pony went racing through the snow like a wild beast forced to run. The company went down the hill and within the rest of the day they rested in a circle of dark trees which had no leaves.   
  
"Finally off that wretched mountain." muttered Merry as he lay upon a cold stone.   
  
"Is that so my small one?" asked Michelle to the small Hobbit.   
  
"Yes!" he said in vigour. Michelle looked quietly at him as he turned upon his area of sleep.   
  
"Come my little one into my lap and rest." Michelle decided and arranged it so that she could be comfortable as well.   
  
Gimli was having the same thoughts and shared it with Haruka and Lita.   
  
"I knew we should have gone to Moira. We would not have to bear the cold!" said the Dwarf.   
  
"Even so, those roads may be dangerous as well." said Lita wisely.   
  
"Believe us friend Gimli, we know of danger." Haruka added. The dwarf muttered inaudible words that seemed to be of the stubborness of women.   
  
Sam comforted Thalion by giving the pony an apple to eat. "Good ol' Bill." he said but the pony snorted and did not eat.   
  
Rei laughed. "I believe he likes the name Thalion Sam." Sam rolled his eyes and sighed.   
  
"Thank Serena for coming up with a name for him." he muttered.   
  
"Even so-stay still." Rei's voice changed and she quickly took a bow that had been hidden within her cloak. Sam looked in surprise for she did not have a place to have her arrows to be held in. Then he heard it. Low growls and evil groans.   
  
"Werewolves." Wilwardin said and took her staff and it changed into a purple glaive. The senshi turned their staffs into weapons that seemed different from the swords and bows that the others carried.   
  
"FIRE SOUL ARROWS!" commanded Rei. A dark shape came up close to Serena's side and the silver-haired girl quickly used Manran to hit the shape. A yelp of pain before something came out and grabbed her. Legolas shot his arrow so did Rei at the monster on top of Serena. The arrows hit on the mark and the animal howled.   
  
"Let us be spies of Isengard! Flee to your dark caves for Gandalf the Grey is speaking! I will scorch thee if you come nearer!" the Grey Wizard used a little magic and the trees that surrounded them lit in flame. The werewolves withdrew and were seen no more as they journeyed on.  
  
Serena, Frodo and Mina accidently stepped into the murky lake that had was supposed to be the Sirannon. The river had dried up and dammed near a place called the Stair Falls.   
  
"Things have changed indeed." Gandalf had muttered about the river that used to gush and run with twinkling merriment by the broken path that they had walked on.   
  
So it came to be that they had reached the very doors of Moira and they were consumed with an unamed fear. They rested for the doors were hidden and made of starmoon*.   
  
Tirmenel, Sulwen, Michelle and Wilwardin held a council in which they talked of dark thoughts. Rei, Lita, Mina and Ami also held their own. Whilst that happened; Serena was at rest in Legolas' arms with Boromir and Gimli quite near. Aragorn was helping Samwise with his pack and freeing of a rather frisky Thalion who was quaking with fear. Frodo and Gandalf stood closest to the gates wondering what to do. Merry and Pippin busied themselves by throwing rocks into the water.   
  
"Stop!" Aragorn said after sending Thalion off. "Do not disturb the water." Pippin dropped the stone he held in his hand. The youngest Hobbit noticed thought he saw a flicker of watchfulness in his eyes.   
  
Gandalf felt like giving up and sat down upon a stone rampart. After much whispering, Ami* stood up and looked at the door. She noticed something in the whole and began to whisper the common words that Gandalf had said. Frodo watched as the blue-haired girl paced and mutter quite unusually.   
  
"Speak 'friend' and enter. Speak 'friend' and enter. Speak-I've got it!" Ami said delightedly and drew back every memory she had of elvish. The others looked at her and Gandalf stared in surprise.   
  
"What is it my dear friend?" asked the Grey Wizard.   
  
"MELLON!" exclaimed she. The doors drew back and all around were surprise. It was dark inside the mines but the company moved on. Serena had an inkling that before they would reach the end, only a few would come out. 'Please mother let us be together.' thought she as they moved into the inky darkness with the moon's soft light behind them.   
  
'It is too dark and I do not like this place.' thought Mina uneasily and clutched her real weapon. A long whip made of a golden metal that was flexible as rope and glowed whenever any of her friends were in danger. The blonde haired girl of love hated the inky dark and would have turned back if it weren't for her friend Lita backing her up. Boromir saw this and came close to her feeling a little uncertain. Throughout the journey, the lord of Gondor found himself feeling enchanted by her. 'She is a thing of beauty unlike that I've ever seen. I will protect her with my life even more so than the One Ring and Hobbits.' thought he. Sam, Pippin, Merry and Frodo had came in with the rest but didn't want to step inside anymore than they wanted too. Frodo didn't like the feeling of being watched from the shadows. Wilwardin* and Gimli seemed to be the only ones liking the dark. The dwarf talked to her and Haruka of the generosity of the dwarves.   
  
"Here you'll enjoy malt beers and great fires. You will see the work of the dwarves first hand as well! They call this a mine. A mine when it's more than a mine!" the red headed dwarf did not see through the light that the halls that they had entered into was littered with the bones of many dwarves, goblins and orcs.   
  
"This is not a mine." Boromir said quietly. "Tis a tomb." Gimli looked around and saw that he was right. If not warned, he would have stepped upon a skeleton of a dwarf.   
  
"Goblins." Legolas and Rei said as they looked at the arrows.   
  
"Run. RUN!" Mina yelled. The hobbits did not need to be told twice and backed up against the doors. They would've all fell onto stone and water if it weren't for Mina who wrapped them around with her whip. As she let them go, she felt something pull her and saw something fleetingly grab Frodo's foot.   
  
"NO!" exclaimed Serena and the silver-haired girl rushed to help the others stop the monsterosity. It didn't help much for the enemy seemed to want her as well. A tentacle lifted her from around her waist and Serena almost choked. A huge squid like monster with dark watchful eyes and teeth as big as iron cubs would've swallowed them whole if it weren't for the arrows. Legolas had fitted his arrows and it flew against the air towards a tentacle holding the three up. Rei, Ami and Lita used attacks of their own. Using their special weapons (Rei=bow, Ami=bow and Lita=sword)   
  
"FIRE SOUL ARROWS!"   
  
"ICE SHARDS DESTROY!"   
  
"LIGHTNING STORM!"   
  
The three attacks hit the monster square at the tentacles. Legolas jumped and catched the falling Serena whilst Boromir and Aragorn caught the others. Sulwen and Nenia backed them up by using their weapons and attacks. (Sulwen=saber and Nenia=whip)   
  
"TORNADO WINDS DEMOLISH!"   
  
"BLUE WATER MORTIFY!"   
  
The attacks wounded the creature enough for the company to flee back into the dark. It clambered upon the rocks and into the halls if it were not for the crumbling walls and Tirmenel.   
  
"TIME'S DEADLY SCREAM!"   
  
The attack made the monster fly back. Wilwardin and Serena finished it using attacks opposite to the other.   
  
"SILENT DEATH!"   
  
"FLYING ANGEL WINGS!"   
  
The monster was weak, very weak and a darkness and light curled around it. The rocks that it pulled at crumbled and all was dark. Those who went into the water were soaked and the darkness was terrible and consuming.   
  
"Come, let us travel on for the only way out is ahead." Gandalf said and magically lighted his staff. The company continued, pressing on into a danger that would take more from the company than anyone could possibly dream of.  
  
Chapter 17   
  
It was dark, cold and silent. Pippin felt as if the world was vanishing and time stopped. He wished he could go back to the Shire but this darkness imprisoned him. He felt watchful eyes on his back and it wasn't a comforting thought. If any, the world seemed to be disappearing and wherever he turned, there was only doom. He didn't notice much in his own fears, until she was beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder, that the Senshi of Water stood beside him. She walked calmly with Sulwen ahead and Pluto behind them. He looked at the hooded woman with something akin to awe and forgot to watch his step. He almost fell but was grabbed just in time by Nenia.   
  
"Be careful little one for strange things are in the dark. We would not wish for you to be harmed." whispered Nenia. Pippin felt as if her voice was like the calm rains that would blow into the Shire at times. A melody of soft patterings and breezes. A giver of life not destruction. Pippin almost fell again while thinking but decided to be careful enough to watch his feet.   
  
For two days they walked in silence and Merry was having a misreable time of it. They had stopped for only a little while and Gandalf held his staff aloft shining the only light he could muster. Merry felt weary to the bones of his soul and felt as if they would never finish the Quest. Lita and Rei, the two powerful inners in which destruction could come to those that did not heed their tempers, were the ones to walk near him. Rei sensed that the Hobbits and everyone around her were weary, alert and tired. Her heart grew heavy as well if it weren't for Serena who knew of her restless nature.   
  
"Uncle Merry." said a soft voice that shocked Rei. In the memories she had, Serena was a bringer of fun, innocence and had little hand eye cordination. Now *this* Serena *had* fun, innocence, *hand eye cordination* *AND* a little more wisdom. All that came into Rei's mind was 'Princess Serenity'.   
  
"Are you afraid?" asked the silver haired girl who walked ahead with Legolas in front of her. Everyone's ears perked.   
  
"Of course we're not afraid. At least I'm not. A dwarf is never afraid of dark places." Gimli muttered. Serena had been walking with her eyes blackened and it was in that short stop that they noticed it.   
  
"No." Lita said remembering all of the time her eyes were black and dark. A flash of light so dim yet so sure went up and two gigantic wings spread from one end of the company to the other. Serena stood wearing a white dress with wings and she glowed.   
  
"You're not afraid enough. The time has come. Those who are in the dark go back! You will not harm this company until Fate decides now leave!" said she and there seemed to be a battle in her mind.   
  
"Go my friends and my love. I will be back now run fools!" Serena whispered. They remained there.   
  
"GO NOW!" said she more forcefully   
  
"Not on your life! We stick together no matter what!" Lita yelled back.   
  
"Then you will all suffer what I and the Bearer alone should face." Serena said until an arrow of darkness flew past her almost cutting through her wings. Then thousands of arrows were shot from all sides. They never reached the company for a protective barrier drew around the company.   
  
'Why is she-who is she?!' thought Gandalf Greyhame. The winged girl shimmered with every arrow and she felt every piercing while the others did not except perhaps the Elven Prince. Arrow after arrow came through until a light came. A dark, menacing light. Then an eye lidless and enreathed in flame peered through the darkness. The company fell back but the barrier held.   
  
"So, you have come." whispered a voice that resounded throughout the darkened halls.   
  
"I have." Serena whispered back.   
  
"You are a fool." said he.   
  
"I am." Serena said also.   
  
"Why do you follow my words?" asked Sauron whom was the eye.   
  
"Do I follow or do I lead?" asked Serena in return. Sauron was beginning to be impatient.   
  
"Shut up girl! You have never felt pain but you will now!" Sauron said and whipped the girl in her head and heart but could not whip her soul. Serena screamed and the barrier almost broke yet it stayed firm. The company watched in horror.   
  
"I have hurt many a life with my power. Now you shall come under it!" Sauron whipped her again. The Senshi gathered up energy to shoot the eye down.   
  
"My treasure has been lost now it has been found. I know who keeps it and no one will stop me from getting it. No one knows the truth of my precious." said he laughing a cruel laugh.   
  
"No one for sure." whispered Serena who spoke with much pain. A bright light shown and those who knew much of Middle-earth wondered if Elendil had come from the sky for the light was so bright that it reached throughout all of Middle-earth. It lifted the weary souls that tried to fight for good but stroke down the ones that fought for evil.   
  
"I AM Princess Serenity, the White Light. Sauron your name once used to be Great Kindness but now you know of Great Pain. Do not underestimate the protectors of the Ring-bearer! I know of your business but you do not know mine, no matter how hard you've caused me pain. Know that when all has been done you and those before you will be given one last judgement before the Pits of No Return! Now begone darkness until the time has come!" A long silver flash catered throughout the area and the company did not know it then but they were all being transported through the ages to near the very end of the Moira Journey. All too soon they were at an area that would change the course of Eternity. It was a place with three passages ruined and such. The company did not remember much of what had taken place but knew it was vital to them all. Until a hand seemed to wash over their minds erasing traces of the memory and replacing it with a new one. It seemed that other forces did not want all to remember of what was to take place. Now they sat in the silence wondering where to go next never knowing that the mind was given a new memory to take up.   
  
They had stopped in an area which had three doors facing them. Gandalf frowned and his eyebrows furrowed. "I do not remember this place." he mumbled. The eighteen stopped and waited for the grey wizard to figure which way to go.   
  
"He'll get us lost." muttered a very worn out Gimli as he sat on a rock.   
  
"Do not dare to think like that." said Lita kindly but firmly.   
  
"Yes Dwarf friend. Gandalf the Grey has gotten us here thus far. He will not fail us." Mina added. Boromir grunted at what the blonde haired girl said. So they sat for three hours in the darkness and in that time, there was a sort of comfort.   
  
Frodo looked out suddenly from his place between Hotaru and Sam, to see two eyes as big as plates. Rushing quickly up some stones towards Gandalf and Pluto, he spoke quickly and anxiously.   
  
"Gandalf, someone is there." A puff of smoke from Gandalf's pipe and a small smile from the mysterious Knight.   
  
"It is Gollum. He's been following us for three days." Gandalf said.   
  
"Gollum!" exclaimed Frodo.   
  
"Yes Gollum. I pity the misreable creature." Pluto said.   
  
"Why pity him? I pity Bilbo for not killing him when he had the chance." Frodo snapped.   
  
"Pity is what saved Bilbo." Gandalf said quickly. "Why kill a misreable creature that had suffered much hardship and misery? Do not feel that it is right into doing that my boy."   
  
"For many of us need a light though the way is dark." said Pluto's soft voice. Frodo Baggins was feeling misreable. The journey was no mere picnic that he knew before hand and even now it was like one big obstacle that seemed more than hardship.   
  
"I wish we didn't have to be here in this place. I wish Gollum wasn't following us. I wish I never had this ring." Frodo frowned.   
  
"So do all of us." Gandalf spoke.   
  
"Many who have chosen their fate sometimes regret their choices." Pluto added.   
  
"But there is no need for much heartache Uncle Frodo." someone's familiar soft voice (when not screaming) said. Serena put a hand upon Frodo's shoulder. "When we have destiny it is not always pain. Sometimes destiny leads us towards greater and better happiness that we've never really thought about." They all looked at Serena with something akin to awe and happiness.   
  
"Yes but still. Many who have lived deserve death. Yet many who have died deserve life." Legolas said suddenly.   
  
"Yes that is true. But can you give it to them my Elven Prince?" asked Serena.   
  
"Even the wise can not see all ends." Gandalf added to their argument. Serena nodded before turning to the three doors. The others did not see that a soft tear had fallen down her face and that she held in her hand seventeen crystals on a silver string. If they were wise, they would've noticed that it was made from the very Star Staff that Serena had often carried with her. It seemed that it was only now that Rei noticed that.   
  
"Serena, where is the Star Staff?" asked she feeling a little nervous at how silent the silver-haired girl was being. Serena closed her eyes to that question feeling all the anxiety, the fear and above all the love from the company she travelled with.   
  
"It is here." Serena answered putting the hand with the crystals to her heart. Turning around she lifted her arm away and raised the crystal necklaces. One by one they left her hand towards the people she loved. "For you from me. It will keep all of you safe though the way is lost. Now dear Gandalf, which is the road to take?" asked the Princess. The grey wizard did not seem to hear her.   
  
He was concentrating on a saying told to him from a long time ago.   
  
Amidst the ruins of the dwarves   
  
The Princess of Light will choose the Knights   
  
With crystals upon silver chains   
  
They may reign or they may fall   
  
Yet on the whole they will save the world   
  
Far away from impending doom   
  
Admist the ruins of the dwarves   
  
The Princess will soon fall to save Arda   
  
The grey wizard chanced to look up at Serena and ponder the saying. 'If you are the Princess, I swear that the Ring will be destroyed and that you will never fall.' thought he. 'Nor will I let the halflings fall into the Dark Lord's power.' Suddenly he smelled something. In the darkness he could smell three distinct smells.   
  
From the left it seemed to smell like death and rot. From the center it seemed to smell like a cold dampness that beckoned to all mockingly. From the right it seemed to smell like a soft breeze that brought much sadness.   
  
"Oh. I have found which way to go." said Gandalf.   
  
"He has remembered!" Merry said aloud. They got up quickly and quietly and followed the Istari towards the right door.   
  
"Not at all Meriadoc. It does not smell as foul down here." said he.   
  
"Like that old saying, when in doubt always trust your toes." said Mina. Ami and Lita laughed as the others looked at the blonde strangely.   
  
"I think you mean, when in doubt always trust your nose." Lita corrected with a faint smile.   
  
"Well yes. Of course. Come on, we don't want to stay in here talking forever!" Mina said and soon the company was off again to face the unknown.   
  
Aragorn clutched the crystal necklace that Serena had given him as well as the star that his love Arwen had donned on him. 'Gandalf you dear fool. Why did we take this route? I told thee not to take it for it will be your downfall. Remember I told thee?' he thought. A voice answered in his head.   
  
'King of Gondor, do not trouble for your friend so. He is wisest of all the Istari. He will fall but he will not fail.' Aragorn was startled but did not show his surprise. As they traversed upon dark halls and ruined cavrens, they reached a point where Gandalf said aloud.   
  
"I will chance upon real light for we are now respectively in the great halls of Dwarrowdelf." His staff glowed brighter and all around they saw the great piers that Dwarves of Old had made. Gimli looked around himself in awe muttering the names of the many ways of the legends he had heard long before.   
  
"There's an eye opener for ye if you look." Sam breathed.   
  
"Great are these halls." Hotaru said. "But dark was the greedy hearts of many." Gimli did not hear her for he had started to run.   
  
"GIMLI!" shouted Gandalf and Lita.   
  
"The way is not safe!" Pluto added as the rest of the fellowship followed the dwarf into a room. They saw Gimli on one foot sobbing. "Balin oh great Balin!" mumbled he. Haruka and Lita stooped to the level of their friend.   
  
"Here lies Balin, Lord and ruler of Moira." Ami read aloud. The dwarf sobbed louder. Pippin saw a book in the grasp of dead Dwarf and at that exact same moment, Michelle went to pick up the book. Wrinkled pages filled with dust and words in Dwarfish scrawl.   
  
"They have taken the Bridge and second hall. Two of our own fell there five days hence. There are some pages broken and torn. This line I read is hard even for me to understand." Michelle said. Pluto and Hotaru drew near and peered over the water soldier's shoulder.   
  
"We cannot get out. They are coming with the sound of drums beating 'doom', 'doom', 'doom'. I fear this is the end as we are stuck in the room of records. Much has been taken and destroyed. They are coming. We cannot get out." Hotaru read aloud. A great silence fell over them and Gimli wiped his tears.   
  
"We cannot get out." grumbled he though he was still saddened. "Grim words are they not?"   
  
"Indeed. I have a bad feeling about this however." Rei frowned and looked at the door with great anxiousness. Suddenly there was a big CLANG!!!   
  
All turned to see Mina, Pippin and Merry near a big well. CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! All flinched and were weary and stiff.   
  
"Fools." Gandalf snapped the grey wizard. Then drums were heard. DOOM. Then again.   
  
DOOM, DOOM, DOOM, DOOM, DOOM! Louder and louder the sound was heard. Boromir and Aragorn were nearest to the destroyed doors rushed towards them and peered out. SWISH! Two arrows flew and almost knocked Boromir's eyes out. Both of them quickly shut the doors before anymore could fly past.   
  
"They have a cave troll." The man from Gondor muttered sarcastically. It would seem funny if the time was right to make jokes but already Sam, Gimli and Legolas passed old weapons to help block any entrance.   
  
"Keep close to Gandalf." Ami yelled before drawing out her bow. SWISH! An arrow came in through a hole as what seemed a great force had tried to enter.   
  
SWISH! Rei and Ami both drew their arrows and let it fall against the threat before the doors burst open to allow many ugly orcs and goblins in. Then a battle raged. Orcs and goblin heads fell unmercilessly as they all fought. Soon the cave troll was led in by a malicious goblin. They fought and fought until..."ARAGORN!"   
  
They looked up and saw the cave troll after Frodo.   
  
"UNCLE FRODO!!!!!!!!!" screamed Serena.  
  
AN: AND that my fans is that! For now...R/R 


	6. Part 6

Light For All To See   
  
by Empress Blade   
  
Part 6   
  
"I will kill you all!!!" screamed the bloodthirsty Serena uncharacteristically as she weilded her great swoard with skill and accuracy. Within moments, more than a dozen orcs and goblins had died. The others doubled their efforts to fight back. There was only the cave troll left and already Merry, Pippin, Mina, Michiru and Hotaru were taking great pains with it. Serena stopped her rage when she saw her friends take a blow. Her eyes turned dark and black only seeing the misreably tall creature swing at each of her friends. Haruka reared onto the back of the great beast and stabbed it with her great saber. Pluto and Rei both yelled out at the same time their great attacks.   
  
"Time's Deadly ARROWS!"   
  
"Fire Soul SHARDS!"   
  
The two blows hit the troll with deadly accuracy and gave it even more pain. Before anyone could stop her, Serena called out the most deadliest attack of all with her heart frozen as ice.   
  
"Silver Light Desolation!"   
  
A great light shot out of her sword and within a minute the monster screamed a blood curdling scream before it turned into dust. Luckily for Sulwen the attack went through her as if a gentle breeze. However she fell with a thud upon poor Gimli who had tried to dodge away from the great lug. Serena had enough strength to speed towards her uncle before tripping and falling next to him.   
  
"Now is the time to run! Bring the fallen fast away from this place!" ordered Ami. Legolas, Boromir, Pluto and Aragorn were already a step ahead of the orders. They each held two people in their arms. Aragorn had taken up Frodo and Serena for he was closest to the two whilst Legolas took hold of Gimli and Merry. Boromir held Mina gingerly while Pluto kept Hotaru close at hand. Gandalf led the way whilst Rei and Lita carried Michiru and Haruka as Ami was in charge of Pippin. The group fled down flights of stairs until they reached a certain passage. By that time Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Michiru, Mina and Haruka were up and running. Hotaru and Serena were still weakened by their actions. The greatest puzzle was how fast Frodo recovered from the death-defying blow. For an hour, they wandered through the dark passage before reaching some flight of stairs.   
  
"It is getting hot!" Pippin said aloud by accident.   
  
"Tis a wonder Pip that we're both alive." Merry huffed as he moved to catch up with his friend who was running faster and faster. Hope began to run out for them it seemed when they began to descend down the stairs. By the time they reached the seventh flight Hotaru was up and running with the rest. The air around them swirled hotter than hot and they felt it all. They ran through an arch that led into another dwarf hall. It almost seemed that they may have a fighting chance but then again all in vain. For in the distance behind them, in front and side to side were the horrid noises of approaching goblins and orcs. Faster did they try to run but could not for they had finally found themselves in a great ring with hissing goblins and growling orcs.   
  
"Come and fight us cowards!" Lita shouted but was stopped when a loud and dreadful clang went through the darkness. The vermin heard it and began to feel uneasy. Again it fell and panic spread through them. The third time it fell the goblins and orcs had fled.   
  
"Ha! We scared them off!" Gimli snorted in triumph.   
  
"I do not think so friend." Haruka said next to him.   
  
"Our troubles have yet begun. It is a Balrog. A demon from the dark. Do not just stand here waiting for doom. RUN!" screamed Gandalf and with renewed vigour they followed. Through the darkness they flew until they came upon they finally came on the bridge of Khazad-dum. It was when they reached the otherside did Serena wake to find the Balrog (whip in hand) face Gandalf.   
  
"Go back to the shadow of whence you came from. You can not pass!!!" Gandalf stood tall with his sword Glamdring and his wizened old staff made of mallorn branch. The Balrog huffed.   
  
"GANDALF!" screamed Mina and whipped out her golden chain before anyone could stop her. She ran towards the old wizard.   
  
"Go back!" yelled the wizard. Pluto, Haruka and Michiru followed her with their weapons drawn. With one last yell the wizard drove his staff and sword into the old marble cracking it so that if any creature stepped upon it they would fall. The Balrog took the bait and stepped. A defeaning crack and a roar and the vile creature fell whipping it's massive whip as he did so. Mina was already there grabbing Gandalf's hand. He struggled to help Mina with her attempts but more arrows flew past and before long Pluto, Haruka and Michiru found themselves without their weapons. Gandalf had risen up but a great cracking was heard. The old bridge had grown weak underneath the force of the Balrog and now would break. The six of them began to fall except Mina whipped her golden chain around a sturdy pier before letting go.   
  
"You first Gandalf for you are the guide. Hurry now!" said the blonde. "We'll be fine. You first." The istari reached too late for the bridge collapsed and then they fell into the pits of darkness.   
  
"NO!" screamed Serena and escaped Aragorn's hold. "MY FRIENDS! GANDALF!" Tears streamed down her face but Legolas followed, drawing her back and carrying her towards the freshness of the outside.   
  
The darkness fell when the hope began to break   
  
May they rest their weary souls with Mandos   
  
Soon it will be that they will hear the call aloud   
  
May they rest, may they rest before that time   
  
"Get them up." Aragorn said after scarce five minutes. Boromir threw up his hands into the air.   
  
"Oh give them a moment for pity's sake!" said the man of Gondor.   
  
"By night these hills will be swarming with orcs and goblins. We must make haste. Come Legolas, Boromir get them on their feet." said the Ranger's stern and quiet voice. They rose wearily before running towards the Lothlorien. Their hearts wearied and troubled. That was not to be the end of their journey for they still had yet meet the Lady of the Golden Wood. Woe and happiness to them as they made their way.   
  
The darkness fell when the hope began to break   
  
But into the woods will they soon meet   
  
The Lady of the Golden Realm, Galadriel of Noldor Old   
  
Soon the truth be told of the Elven Prince's heart   
  
And the truth of dear Silver Princess secret dreams   
  
The company small is breaking but let me tell thee   
  
Many a day will come to pass of peace's new morning song  
  
So it came to pass that out of the remaining Senshi only Hotaru, Rei, Ami and Lita were the only ones left standing. They weeped for the passing of their friends and even the beauty of the woods were not comforting. Aragorn though he remembered and wept inside, he led them with such ease and comfort that in no time at all, they travelled in a more eased silence. Frodo felt old and weary inside. Looking towards his niece he knew that he could not even begin to fathom what had happened to her to make her change so rapidly. When she had come that rainy night eleven years ago when she was but four years old (for he decided that her birthday would be on the day he and Sam had found her upon the steps), he noticed that she had seemed to think of him as an innocent child and also her revered guardian. 'Serena, Serena, Serena. Where has my little one gone?' thought he in solemn silence.   
  
"Look friends. Tis the Nimrodel! Long have I wished to cleanse my feet in its pure waters. Come Serenity and let me tell you a tale of the elven maid that this pure river was named for." said Legolas as if an Elven Child. When the company sat and rested beneath the mallorn listening as the Elven Prince sang of the magic of Nimrodel the fair.   
  
(excerpt from the book)   
  
An Elven-maid there was of old a shining star by day   
  
Her mantle was hemmed with gold, her shoes of silver-grey.   
  
A star was bound upon her brows, a light was on her hair   
  
As sun upon the golden boughs in Lorien the fair.   
  
Her hair was long, her limbs wer white and fair she was and free;   
  
And in the wind she went as light as leaf of linden-tree.   
  
Beside the falls of Nimrodel, by water clear and cool,   
  
Her voice as falling silver fell into the shining pool   
  
And on he went singing the tale of Nimrodel and the sorrow that came upon Lothlorien.   
  
"Tis a sad and fair tale friend Legolas but we'd be much better off if we were in safety and away from our enemies." said Lita.   
  
"Yes that's true. They say that the Elves in Lothlorien had their homes upon the branches above the ground not within it." Ami added.   
  
"I am more comfortable on the ground than above." Merry said gruffly.   
  
"Dig your hole master Merry and make it so it will hide thee from our enemies. I fear there is trouble tonight." Aragorn finished sharpening the blade he carried.   
  
"Come then," Rei said climbing up the nearest tree. "Let us make our rest." No sooner did she climb that no sooner did she fall.   
  
"You shall not go farther." came an unfamiliar voice. "You have entered the Wood of the Golden Lady, speak strangers before we take your treacherous souls back to Moira." The company looked in shock as arrows pointed straight at them with sharpened ends. Serena fumed at the voice of the tall elf that said it.   
  
"Nimromen, put down your arrows." came the authoritive voice of another. "Hello elven-friends, I am Haldir of Lorien. I have heard your song Elf from the North. You speak it well yet you have the tone of our cousins in Mirkwood. Please forgive my sister for her unkindly words." Serena smiled gently at the Elven Princess.   
  
"Should we go back Wilwardin?" asked Gimli to Hotaru with fear at being surrounded by many skilled elven archers.   
  
"Nay, we can not turn back. Moira has taken too many of our company, we can not go back." Wilwardin answered. Haldir was talking to Legolas as the two exchanged their words.   
  
"Come, you wish to see the Lady and she you. However it will be a two day march from here. You will rest with us on a talan* for the night and we will see what needs to be done. Halflings will stay with me, my brethren and Aragorn. You others will rest on another talan." Haldir announced.   
  
"Oh really? I will not go within a tree so I can stay there useless!" Gimli gruffly replied.   
  
"Then sleep on the ground! You will be in great danger!" Legolas sighed before climbing skillfully up a rope ladder with Pippin in hand.   
  
"Come friend, have no fear for the rest of the senshi will be there." said Lita kindly yet with a sadness in her green-eyes. Gimli muttered that Elves were more stubborn than ever and it was they who cursed the Dwarves mines.   
  
"Oh for the stubborness of both elves and dwarves." groaned Rei. Hotaru giggled a little but then they noticed the stern looks they recieved from everyone.   
  
"Come for there is still much to do ere the night is through." Aragorn said pulling the two girls towards another rope. They did not know that a creature would visit them and with him will come a darkened day when the Light is taken to darkness and the only hope left is the love of a long-lost King.  
  
Later that night, there was a rustling and Hotaru woke with a start. Her heart troubled her as she blinked through the dark night.   
  
"What is it?" she heard from the nearby tree the voice of Frodo.   
  
"Yrch!" hissed Nimromen to him and Hotaru could feel the dark creatures below.   
  
"Orcs! What are they doing?" asked the curious Hobbit.   
  
"Hush now Uncle." came Serena's voice from across the talan. No sooner did she say that there were no more sounds. Only the light breeze flew through the leaves as the darkness left. Hotaru though she was a part of death and destruction, the side of her that was healing and rebirth had wakened and it was stronger than before. It was probably because of the light Serena had given her. The light that she could see in all the darkness. Most of the company slept soundly and without disturbances except Serena, Hotaru, Frodo, Aragorn and Legolas. With good reason did they not rest for a sudden sound was heard. A kind of steathly walk upon a tree. Hotaru peered through the darkness and the sound stopped. Whoever made that sound was gone for the night seemed more calm and less darkened however Hotaru, Aragorn and Legolas could not rest. Serena had already dozed into a deep slumber whilst Frodo sunk into light hearted dreamings. It was within this moment did a soft voice flit through the air.   
  
One mind to bind them to darkness   
  
One heart to bring them back   
  
One Soul tarnished by Kaos   
  
One Soul purified since the beginning of time   
  
Two they are as Fate plays her games   
  
Two they will not be for one will be freed   
  
One will die to peacefulness   
  
While one will remain only to save   
  
Death will not come to She who is the Light   
  
But to Death upon itself will it be lost   
  
And One will be, will be, will be, will be, will be   
  
Will Be One   
  
By the last three words, all were asleep and quiet. The elves who had surrounded them had drifted into a deep sleep without dreams but a calm, peaceful darkness so rare for their race. Elves can remember their dreams unlike the human race and yet in this darkness, all thoughts were gone and only the rest of their ancient limbs were required. Only one was awake in that darkness and thought of the future ahead. She knew much that it would have scared the bravest of the brave. Even the Lady Galadriel whom read the minds and dreams of those near and far from her was startled and frightened. For the future was there in this slip of a young woman. The Lady's heart broke.   
  
~A Glimpse of the Future~   
  
"Leave me behind friends. Run and look after Ami, Lita, Pippin and Merry." said she.   
  
"No!" said the Elven-Prince.   
  
"LEAVE!" said she, so forcefully that he was obliged to do what she spoke of. They left her and it was the last they saw of her as they made their journey towards their destiny. Hearts wearied with defeat. Six had fallen to shadow whilst eight journey on. One left behind to cleanse the darkened soul of the Dark Lord.   
  
"What will happen will happen for that is the way of fate." said she, to the Lady as she saw unbidden images of the lost and forsaken. "Now it rests on the shoulders of the Hobbit race and the deeds made by the three Hunters and the Nine Senshi. Tis the way of fate. Tis the way of truth. Tis the way of life."   
  
One mind to bind them to darkness   
  
One heart to bring them back   
  
One Soul tarnished by Kaos   
  
One Soul purified since the beginning of time   
  
Two they are as Fate plays her games   
  
Two they will not be for one will be freed   
  
One will die to peacefulness   
  
While one will remain only to save   
  
Death will not come to She who is the Light   
  
But to Death upon itself will it be forever lost   
  
And One will be, will be, will be, will be, will be   
  
Will Be One   
  
One mind to bind them to darkness   
  
One heart to bring them back   
  
One Soul tarnished by Kaos   
  
One Soul purified since the beginning of time   
  
"Oh Eru, why must this be?" gasped the Lady as she shook her head out of her trance. It was the first time the lady had cried and the tears fell and shaped themselves into thirteen flowers so pure and beautiful yet the greatest sorrows and knowledge concealed within. The lady knew that only eleven would remain of these precious gifts when the company arrived. T'was then did Fate spin her wheel as the first of three trials began.  
  
The time is changing once again   
  
Now is the tale when the Light dims   
  
When hope begins to fade   
  
Where love must prove itself once more   
  
Now is the time where all must wait   
  
Time, Life and Death all must take their place   
  
For as the hour grows near   
  
She who is the light will disapear from Arda   
  
Until the Battle among Plennor Fields   
  
Until the Ring is cast into Mount Doom   
  
In the place of Inbetween will she know of everything   
  
Will she find a peace in deep sleep   
  
With Nomansil and Erril at her side   
  
The Light will sleep and not waken until the Time has come   
  
Fear not all her loved ones for sleep and peace is what she needs   
  
To recover her strength, to recover her light, to recover hope   
  
* * * * * * *   
  
The company had spent two 'glorious' days trekking through the woods of Lorien. Under an order from Haldir and Aragorn, the company were blind folded and tied with Elven rope by the hands and made to march. This only happened because of the elven folks' weariness and cautiousness towards Gimli. It would have been only fair for the rest of the company to undergo the same treatment as Gimli. Legolas did not like this much but he did this anyway with some reluctance and also because Serena smiled winningly and willingly underwent the same as the others.   
  
"This is a fine fix." Pippin muttered.   
  
"Indeed it is Pip," agreed Merry misreably for he was right behind him in their steady walk.   
  
"Just be quiet and be patient for now before we reach Lorien. It is for courtesy that we must take this road this far." Ami said for she was the first one behind the two hobbits.   
  
"Quiet there!" an elf who was towards the side of them who made sure to guard and even kill any traveller who said anything suspicious. Ami bowed her head and though she couldn't see through her blinds, she could feel a great sadness all around her. On and on they walked until Haldir told the company to halt.   
  
"Stop, we are at the final hill before our golden city. Take off their blinds and binds. Tampa!" said the elf leader with a commanding tone. Quick as lightning, the binds were taken off and Serena sighed as she rubbed her hands with relief. Legolas who had been right behind her as they were walking stepped nearer towards her. Serena looked surprised as Legolas stood next to her but felt happier than before. She almost forgot the painful memories she had when remembering her...  
  
Legolas looked at Serena and wondered why she had stopped looking happy.   
  
'Oh, how I wonder how I can make Lady Serena happy.' he thought in his mind but could not dwell to long in his thoughts for the company had to start walking again. At every turn that they took or every step that they placed, Serena looked around her with awe. As did the others. It was as if time had stopped and it seemed agreed that as they got nearer and nearer to Caras Galdhon, a more ancient peace had blanketed them.   
  
Frodo watched his step as he walked wearily upon the path that the Lorien Elves were taking them through. He could see Serena ahead of him with the golden headed prince of Mirkwood. He looked at them curiously and wearily. Suddenly, he felt old and tired. Just watching Serena with the tall elf made his heart heave. Sam, who was beside him felt the same thing that Frodo was feeling and with some protectiveness. In fact the four hobbits all felt like that. They were wondering what was happening to their little Serena. In truth, they had seen a drastic change in the way she talked to them and to the others. It was if she had aged in years and years of knowledge.   
  
'Serena is a mystery if there any was in a female.' thought Sam as he walked with Frodo. 'I wonder if the others think the same.'   
  
Sam didn't know how right he was.   
  
AN: THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND READING! 


	7. New Tune

Light For All To See   
  
by Empress Blade  
  
This is a break in the last four parts to update what has been going on exactly with this fic.   
  
#1: Too busy and I am at a writer's block on this fic.   
  
#2: I have a new site and the URL is in my profile.   
  
#3: I need support and help with this fic. If anyone is interested in finishing this fic then go to my new site and e-mail me there. Oh and my codename on that site is KOHAKU. ^.^   
  
#4: For any reader that has reviewed this fic in the last few months (or year...s), let me add this one thing before I stop listing and ranting. It kind of pisses me off or annoys me when many people think that Elves lived only a few hundred years ago especially Legolas of Mirkwood. For anyone whom are confused with his age, Legolas is REALLY 2, 931 years old last I checked in any Lord of the Rings related books by J.R.R. Tolkein and a couple of articles I have found in magazines with Orlando Bloom, whom plays the mentioned elf. On that same note, if anyone has any BELIEVABLE ARGUMENTS contrary to my paragraph please review. IF not, then don't tell me he's not 500 years old or such because that's NOT TRUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
That's all. good-night folks! 


	8. New Tune 2

Light For All To See By Empress Blade  
  
Someone reviewed this fic about Eru and I'd like to clear something up. On Middle-Earth Eru is called Iluvatar by the elves or those whom speak the high elven language. Eru is the name Tolkein used for the being that created the Ainur and the blueprint of Arda and later on added Iluvatar or the One to the collection of names to be used for that being. With that said, if indeed you are an extreme fan of Lord of the Rings, check the Silmarillion or Unfinished Tales by Mr. J.R.R. Tolkein to see if what you say is true. If my fanfics on calling Eru, Erril or Iluvatar offend anyone then I'm sorry. Go ahead and flame me for all I care because I don't. I honestly believed that this fic is okay and that though it needs some work that I've tried to be as close to Tolkein's work as possible. The site I've posted this fic is a fanfics site meaning the stories that are on this site are based on the characters and places made by amazing authors. Don't be insulted if some fanfics are not up to your standards. If you think the name of the Head Honcho of Middle Earth is Eru Iluvatar, think that way. No one is going to stop you. ^.^ On to better and wonderful news, Part 7 is on the way and should be put up by Monday. CHEERS!  
  
-Thea-Chan 


	9. Part 7: Chapter 1

AN: A lovely person reviewed me about being clear on the whole scene/pov changes so I'll go with what that person said okey dokey? So for every:   
  
~~~ = Flashbacks  
  
~8~ = Scene Change   
  
~*~ = Point of View Change   
  
* * * * * * = an author's note or break from the story   
  
Oh another thing, I think in Parts 6 or 7, I said six fell in Moira. I recounted and it's actually five (Gandalf, the three older outers and Mina) so I hope that will clear things up. I love y'all lovely reviews and please be kind! Oh and I feel SO LOVED! =D Thay-Chan   
  
* * * * * *  
  
Light For All To See   
  
by Empress Blade   
  
Part 7: Chapter 1   
  
One mind to bind them to darkness,   
  
One heart to bring them back   
  
One Soul tarnished by Kaos   
  
One Soul purified since the beginning of time   
  
Two they are as Fate plays her games   
  
Two they will not be for one will be freed   
  
One will die to peacefulness   
  
While one will remain only to save   
  
Death will not come to She who is the Light   
  
But to Death upon itself will it be forever lost   
  
And One will be, will be, will be, will be, will be   
  
Will Be One   
  
One mind to bind them to darkness   
  
One heart to bring them back   
  
One Soul tarnished by Kaos   
  
One Soul purified since the beginning of time   
  
~8~  
  
A whole lifetime seemed to have passed the company when they reached the final leap of their journey. It was already dusk and a soft green light filtered around them while soft elvish light flickered against the calm. Lothlorien was still and calming but the air was saturated with magic. Serena breathed at the sight and a shining light that the group had seen only at their stay at Rivendell was in her eyes.   
  
~*~  
  
They continued until they reached the great gates of Lorien where they entered after a few elvish words. Frodo felt his heart heave as the weight of the ring lay heavily against his chest. The urge to hold his hands around it and roll it between his fingers grew with each step he took. The only calming presence was his friends and above all 'niece'. An hour passed and the company reached a large mallorn tree that branched silver-green leaves. The company climbed the intricately designed stairs that they were led to and when they reached the very top of the talan, two bright and beautiful elves greeted them.   
  
~*~  
  
When the company beheld Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, they were in awe except perhaps Legolas and Aragorn. Light streamed and came from the two in a harmonious entertwining of colours and radiance. Wisdom and purity encircled them like a shield and their brightness could not have been unmade unless their souls were broken.   
  
"Welcome travelers to Caras Galadhon." spoke Lord Celeborn. "I am Lord Celeborn of the Golden Wood and your presence was expected by us. Pray, eight and ten of you were to be here and now there are only thirteen! What has happened to the others?"   
  
"They have fallen into shadow!" exclaimed the Lady Galadriel softly like chiming bells.   
  
~*~   
  
Hotaru felt a fuzziness in her mind. As if someone was trying to pry something from her mind. She fought against it remembering the times when she had been enslaved by Mistress 9. She hated feeling as if she had lost control over whom she was.   
  
'Stop fighting Wilwardin. I have not come to hurt you.' came a soft voice in her mind. Hotaru's eyes widened and she looked up and around her. No one had spoken a word and yet, as she listened. The voice that had been her head came from the mouth of Lady Galadriel whom was speaking words different from what she had spoken in her mind.   
  
'If you were not here little firefly, where would you go?' Lady Galadriel asked her in mind. Hotaru was shocked and looked in awe at the lady.   
  
'I would not go anywhere unless it is where my Princess leads me.' Hotaru replied instantly.   
  
'Why?' came the question.   
  
'She is the Light. The Light that keeps me going even in the darkest of times.' Hotaru replied. The lady did not speak any more and the fuzziness that had plagued Hotaru was gone. However, the strangeness of their stay in Lothlorien was yet to get stranger.   
  
~*~   
  
Ami felt lightheaded as the grief of losing her friends washed her. She sat with her back against a tree looking listlessly around her. Hope, the Lady had said. Have hope, believe in whatever your heart tells you. Ami felt her weary and had just wanted time by herself to cope in her own way, the sadness that she had felt. Sudden movements on either side of her startled her from her reverie. It was both Lita and Rei taking a break from their own musings.   
  
"This feels so surreal." Rei whispered. The other two nodded.   
  
"We knew what we were getting ourselves into." Ami said. "We knew that once we undertook this quest, we'd be risking our lives."   
  
"Hm, I wish we could have done something." Lita said. The three sat there, quietly and contemplating. Ami sighed and stood up from her spot.   
  
"I need to do something, I shall see you both later tonight. I think I will practice my archery." Ami said and walked away from the two in hopes of looking for a spot where she could be on her own and reflect. Rei and Lita looked at each other and shared a look of understanding for the Senshi were like sisters. They knew when the other felt sad and down. It was going to be a long night.   
  
~*~   
  
Serena lay with her head resting against Frodo's lap needing comfort like she used to do when she was naught but a little girl. Hotaru sat with Merry, Pippin, and Sam learning of the various family history of the hobbits. Aragorn and Boromir sat not too far away talking in soft voices while Rei and Lita sat in the same spot they were in underneath another tree.   
  
"Uncle?" she asked softly, sadly. Frodo looked down at her and Serena's heart caught in her throat. For being past fifty years and had not only raised Serena when she was but a tot, Frodo was more than her uncle. Frodo was like her father, brother and friend. She sighed and sat up.   
  
"I can't stand this sadness!" Serena exclaimed exasperatedly and suddenly. "Gandalf would not want us sad for long and get those blasted elves to stop singing a song of lament! It is driving me mad!"   
  
The blonde startled everyone for she went out of character. Serena usually wailed or was extremely cheerful, but lately, she had been more quiet, gentle and serious. Now another uncharacteristic change of a snappier and more aggressive Serena. The singing stopped and Serena blushed. She cursed under her breath.   
  
"Serena!" Frodo said with eyes wide. "Don't use that language!" The young girl blushed again.   
  
"Sorry." she muttered and looked at him with a sheepish gaze. Gimli snorted as this slip of a girl got reprimanded by a hobbit a quarter-of-her-height shorter than she was. He followed Legolas down a flight of stairs from the talan that himself and the Mirkwood Prince had been too. Ever since arriving in Lothlorien, Legolas became more friendly and open with the dwarf. The two had just been to the armory and were stopped by a few elves whom looked very displeased to "please calm the child whom yelled so loudly and insulting the elven race". Both of them laughed and though the grief was still in the air, to have the fellowship laugh even at a time like this.   
  
"Serena, you must calm down. Your shouts have left many elves in Lorien very disappointed and slightly annoyed." Legolas said approaching the rest.   
  
"Aye lassie and ye know, having an elf annoyed at your demeanor can result in tragedy but I suppose most elves are like that. I remember - oi, what did I say?" Gimli looked puzzled as Legolas looked down at him with an arched eyebrow, the senshi that remained giggling, the hobbits smiling even though Pippin did look confused, and the two men grinning broadly at him.   
  
"Oh it's marvelous to be silly even though it's a sad time." Serena said with a smile. Legolas felt his heart stop when she did so but the moment was soon snatched when she got up and stood slightly regally. Her clothes were changed and the small girl wore a plain white dress without shoes. Legolas felt his heart start once more except at a higher rate.   
  
"Well, I shall go make my apologies then." Serena said with a smile. "I wouldn't want any slighted elves upon my conscience." She made to walk and Legolas grinned.   
  
"My Lady, would you like some company?" asked Legolas and his smile grew even though he was conscious of the stares (some glares) from the others as he held out his arm to Serena.   
  
"I-I suppose. Erm, let's go then." Serena said stepping forward and tentatively taking a hold of his arm.   
  
"You're not going without us." Lita said standing.   
  
"Yeah meatballhead." Rei grinned slyly. "Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." Serena glared at Rei but blushed slightly when she realized why they would have wanted to come with her in the first place. Legolas was charmed.   
  
"I think I'll take a rest for now laddie." Gimli muttered. "It has been a long day. Take yer time children." Legolas lifted his eyebrow again and smirked.   
  
"Child my friend? I am but 2,931-" He was cut off short when Serena pulled him with her dragging him to the direction that the elf and dwarf had come from.   
  
"Okay, okay Elf-boy. We get the point." she muttered. Rei and Lita followed also with shared looks of amusement and mischief. The others just shook their heads as the four left to 'apologize'.   
  
* * * * *   
  
AN: I know, I know it's short but I've been busy and I said I'd update by Monday and well, heh, surprise surprise! =D Hope you all like it and thanks to moonbeam21 and Callisto for the much needed support. Have a great New Year! -Thay 


	10. Part 7: Chapter 2

Light For All To See   
  
by Empress Blade   
  
Part 7: Chapter 2   
  
Serena had dropped Legolas' hand as they approached a group of elves. Somehow she felt better knowing that Rei, Lita and Legolas was there to back her up. After all, why have twenty elves have your head because you were annoyed by their singing. They seemed to know that they were approaching and Serena felt slightly uncomfortable when they looked at her with some amused, some cynical, some very annoyed gazes. Clearing her throat, she gathered her wits about her and looked at the group.   
  
"Erm, I am here to apologize for my behaviour. It was wrong of me but, the grief I hold for my friend and advisor is still too near." She said feeling a blush creep up her face when an elf came up close to her inspecting her closely.   
  
"Alright then little one. I, Ohtar son of Ascar, on behalf of my kindred accept you're apology." He bowed in front of her and Serena blushed some more. From then on, Serena, Rei, Lita and the Mirkwood Prince were taken by the many Lothlorien elves to a talan where Serena was challenged to do a dance. The apology it seemed had not really been accepted. For two hours, the elves taught her how to dance and by the time that it was over, Serena had danced all her dances with Legolas Greenleaf. By the time the small group came back to the camp, they were exhausted.   
  
~8~  
  
Serena couldn't understand it. Every time she was with the "Elf-boy", her heart raced. She had never felt like this around any guy before even that baka princeling of her past. This Princeling that had broken her heart before she entered Middle-Earth. The Princeling with cold blue eyes and the passionate kisses. The Princeling that betrayed her by dying. Serena shivered and felt silent tears prick her eyes as she sat cross-legged unable to sleep even as her uncles, the dwarf, the two men and her friends slept. Her long blonde hair cascaded around her in a golden waterfall even as she looked into the distance with sad eyes. Wondering all the time why she felt this way for a past, a life, a dream?   
  
~~~  
  
The battle was grim and so was the ruins surrounding the young girl. Eternal Sailor Moon dove into the darkness that had once been the Cauldron of Life but now had melded with the being called Chaos. She couldn't breathe and felt as if her heart was split into two and somewhere in the deep recesses of her heart she heard a song calling towards her.   
  
Do not let your heart be troubled   
  
Find the light that lies in you   
  
Be the light to save the future   
  
Let your dreams come true   
  
Be the light, be the sign   
  
Be the dream, be the one   
  
Do not let your heart be troubled   
  
Do not forget, do not forget...   
  
In an instant, the song died and the Warrior knew what she had to do. With a wave of energy the cauldron crumbled as if imploding within itself and the very foundations of the universe shook. In the moment that Eternal Sailor Moon dove into the cauldron, her memories came towards her and the torment of the man she once called Love. A man with dark hair, blue eyes and a smirk the size of his galactical ego. A man whom teased her relentlessly, made her laugh, made her cry, made her forget of a destiny she should have had. Another wave surged through her and the cauldron before there was a pregnant pause. It was if the whole universe waited until the rumbling stopped to see if the world would crumble and in that space of time in another world mirroring the one that was about to become obsolete through the powers of a slight girl with long golden hair. It was in that moment that a decision was made for her to go into the world that she had known that she would need to see for herself. The world where her true path lied. With a show of power, determination, light and hope, the Warrior died and the spirit was freed and in the years that came after, the young girl that had died to save the world would leave it giving it the exixtence that it should have and becoming just a whisper of a past greater than that of the present.   
  
~*~   
  
Galadriel gasped, her heart raced as she watched the very memory that Serena was thinking of. She sat on her bench feeling the need to still her heart. She did not see the rest of the memory for a sudden mist covered her mind. As the girl dove into the cauldron clenched in dark smoke, the mist pushed her away covering what she would have been able to see and giving her too much information. Galadriel was troubled, she knew of the girl and her powers. Of a destiny that could possibly befall this child. A soft voice drifted into Galadriel's mind startling her for she was of the Noldor, a high elf blessed and cursed with the power to see into others' mind and to talk to them if the need was there.   
  
'Lady of the Golden Wood, go to your mirror for two hobbits have finally awoken and with them is the Light that all have yet to see.'   
  
With the swiftness that it had come, the voice left. Galadriel was shaken. Was it possible that there were indeed beings more powerful than she? That these beings were indeed working against the gathering dark of the Dark Deciever? Gathering herself for as many know, elves did not show much emotion unless the need was there, the Golden Lady of Morning left her room and walked barefooted against the elvish stairs and talans until she reached the silver-green of the land of Lothlorien. With the stillness of the elves, she walked past the company shining in her radiance to the infamous bowl that was her mirror.   
  
~*~  
  
Frodo and Sam had woken up earlier that evening to the sound of weeping. Serena had curled herself into a ball crying as the memories of the death and battles that she had fought. Of people that had once been her family and of her friends that she had made. The two hobbits were with her in an instant and comforted her like they did when she was just a little girl. Sam suggested after Serena had quieted that they should go for a walk to calm their nerves and perhaps rest a while. It was now in a peaceful silence that Sam held Serena's hand in his as both Frodo and himself walked with her through the trees of Lothlorien. It was also in that moment did they see the beauty of Lady Galadriel walking ahead of them as if beckoning them to follow her. As if drawn like bees to a flower, the three walked and followed. They came to rest in a small clearing where upon a stony pedestal with the leaves of Lothlorien carved gently into its crevices did they see the silver bowl and the unearthly glow that surrounded the Elven Queen. She held in her hands a silver jug. She turned to them and looked at them with her cool blue eyes that held the very stars in their depths.   
  
"Would you look into my mirror?" asked she to them. Sam looked up at her almost at awed and took a step forward almost involuntary.   
  
"Aye m'lady." He replied. The Golden Lady nodded her head gently and poured some water into the bowl that rested upon the pedestal. The water gleamed liquid silver and gleamed with ethereal light. Sam looked into the bowl standing upon a stone that was conveniently placed beside the stone pedestal. What he saw made his blood run cold. The Shire was turned into a wasteland. All the hobbits that he knew were made into slaves. All that had been good in the world turned to ashes and the light was fading. He turned away and looked up at the Lady with tears in his eyes.   
  
"NO!" he yelled forcibly. "Never."   
  
* * * * * *  
  
AN: *ducks the onslaught of garbage* Sorry folks but that's all for now and sorry for the long update! -Empress 


	11. Part 7: Chapter 3

**Part 7: Chapter 3**

Serena stood quietly feeling her heart being ripped from her chest. There was so much pain and yet so little joy! It was not fair! Why must life be like this? Tears pricked the corner of her eyes and she wiped them away despite the fact that Galadriel stood observing every movement.   
"I've come to far to return to the Shire but if what I've seen is true, there will be some great changes when we return." Sam said hotly also wiping his own tears.   
Galadriel nodded slightly and turned to Frodo. Her eyes gleaming like light dancing upon water. Frodo sighed and patted Sam's back when he came back to the ground. Frodo forgot everything when he looked back at the beautiful Elf.   
"Will you look into the mirror?" asked Galadriel quietly.   
"Do you advise me to?" Frodo countered.   
"I am not your advisor and will not tell you what to do." Galadriel answered.   
"Then I will take a look." Frodo answered calmly.   
"What you see may benefit or hinder you Master Baggins. Keep an open mind." Galadriel said gently. Frodo nodded and stepped up to the mirror. Frodo braced himself for the worse but what he saw was not what he expected. 

There was the Shire beautiful and serene. A little girl running everywhere with a black cat following behind her. Frodo and Sam having a rough time making sure that she was keeping out of trouble despite trouble finding her anyway. The scene blurred to a new one with the barrow whight standing over their heads and a voice came with it, echoing as the scenes changed. 

_Will it be the beginning or the end?   
Is the darkness to take over or will the light prevail?   
Who will save Middle-earth from all the despair?   
Through darkened skies and rushing water   
Through sooty earth and blazing fire   
Come nine to save the light   
A light unquenshable yet in danger still   
Nine are the fellowship   
Nine are the Knights of Light   
_

The scene changed once more and with it came the images of the Fellowship and the Senshi. Then a light flashed before his eyes. Serena stood in the middle of a lake with her eyes crying for something unkown. The darkness overpowering her and drowning out her light. The darkness became heated and overwhelming. Then **it** came. The Eye was searching for the Ring and irrisistably pulled at Frodo's chain. Pulling and pulling until the Ring was close to the eye. Frodo wrenched himself away clawing from the feeling of not being in control. He pushed away from the evil and thought of the light that was Serena. He reached for her joy and with it came the strength to pull himself away from the Mirror.   
"Uncle Frodo!" screamed Serena racing up to him. Frodo was stunned and clung on to Serena's body.   
"Serena, you are alright." Frodo murmured and burried himself to her stomach. '_No one will hurt you, I swear it!_'   
"Oh Uncle Frodo. Are **you** alright?" Serena asked rocking her uncle back and forth. A few minutes passed and Frodo looked up at Serena's face.   
"As long as you live and will be happy and free, yes I will be alright." Frodo said. Serena nodded slowly and looked bewildered. Silence was everywhere and Sam waited until the two parted before he patted Frodo in return.   
"I have seen what was in your mind Master Baggins for it is also in my mind." Galadriel said quietly. "Matters like that we will discuss in private but first, Lady Serena, will you look into the mirror?"   
Serena looked hesitant but felt compelled to look anyway. After all it was just a basin of water.   
"Yes." she whispered and looked. The Lady Galadriel had been waiting for this moment and would have looked but with masked shock, she took a step back. An impenatrable wall surrounded Serena and the basin, as if something or someone was blocking her view. Protecting the girl and the visions that she was about to see. 

Serena felt light headed and free. As if all her troubles had melted away. She was floating in a dream and then she saw with disbelief the Senshi that had fallen in Moira. With them were two of the most glorius people that she had ever seen, one of them was that of Queen Selenity. Serena breathed in one word and with it came tears, love and joy.   
"Mother?" 


	12. Part 8: Chapter 1

**Part 8: Chapter 1**

"Welcome Serena." Queen Selenity* of the Moon replied. Serena was in awe. Her mother stood before not as the minature fairy hologram that she had seen when she was asleep or during battles. Her hair was as long as Serena's, perhaps even longer but it did not have the lavender sheen that she had gotten used to seeing. Instead, her hair shone silver like the moonlight and her eyes were like stars. They took the colour of sapphire stones and illuminated with intensity. Her dress was white except it wasn't. It was almost like bright light encasing her.   
"Mother..." Serena was at a loss for words. Her mother was here? In Middle-Earth? How? Why? When? What? Questions mounted in her head and she didn't know what to ask first. A gentle smile graced her mother's lips before Serena flung herself into her mother's warm embrace.   
"Oh my angel." Selenity said with joy in her voice. "How much I have missed you."   
"Why are you here? What's going on?" Serena asked. "Senshi? Why?"   
Serena looked at her friends and mother with wonder. She focused on to the one figure that had stayed silent for the better half of the greeting. He, if that may be the gender of this being, was dressed in the bright light that her mother was wearing. His hair was the colour of golden sunlight and his eyes the colour of crystalized silk, if silk could be crystalized. Serena couldn't help but feel a strong feeling of closeness to this being. As if she had seen him before.   
"Nimithil." He whispered and Serena hesitantly went to him. The closer and closer she got, the more amazed and comfortable she felt.   
"**Father**!" she laughed with joy and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Oh, it has been eons since I've last seen you since."   
The Senshi of Love, Wind, Water and Time looked with puzzled gazes at the family of three. They had just came to the presence of these beings perhaps three days ago. As joyful as they were to see their Princess, they were just as confused. Were they not with Erril and Nomansil, the creators of Arda? 

"Oh my, senshi, I have much to tell you. I have remembered now." Serena said suddenly, uncharacteristically. "You may not know it yet but my real name is Nimithil."   
"Right," Mina said with an arched eyebrow. "You give them a hug and not us!"   
Serena came away from her parents and went to her friends. Haruka and Michiru stood a little bit away but were surprised when their Princess wrapped them all in a large embrace.   
"Serena, Senshi." Selenity said with grave seriousness. "It's time. Serena, you know what you must do when you reach Anduin and Senshi, you will aid the White Wizard in the meantime."   
"The fate of the world will not rest upon your shoulders." added Erril gravely. "It is meant to rest upon Frodo and Sam of the Shire. We are here to give you this message Nimithil that I have devised. 

_The time has come, let the flood rage,   
Servant of the Dark Jaws be brought to justice  
For Nimithil has come at last._

It is meant to put fear into Sauron and his master. You are the enforcer of light if and when Frodo fails. Though I had devised a different ending, your coming here along with the Senshi, have disrupted what I have planned."   
Serena looked on at her father with disbelief and felt despair settle in her heart.   
"Father I'm sorry! I never meant this to-"  
"It is alright my dear one. Your mother and I will be here for you in the end. We must send you back though, they're trying to wake you up. I love you my Nimithil." Erril said.   
"But, the Koneko-" Haruka said finally with anger imminent in her voice.   
Selenity raised one hand and shook her head. "Your purpose Senshi will also be revealed. For now, Serena, deliver your father's message and we will meet you at the river Anduin. The time is coming."   
Serena felt as if she was fading fast and she tried to cling desperately for her family. They had just found each other and now they were leaving her yet again.   
"**Mother**! **Father**!" she screamed.   
A faint voice came to her like a hug that she wanted to cling on to.   
"Make sure you stay with the elf my dear one." Selenity's voice whispered.   
"Nommansil! Don't encourage her, honey don't do anything until the Senshi of the Wizard come. Do **not** get close to that elf!" Erril's voice said sternly and Serena almost laughed except she fell into a gray darkness. 

Serena felt warm and happy. She snuggled deeper into the warmth even as her eyes were closed. _'I'm asleep?'_ she thought and immediately opened her eyes. Serena was snuggled near her Uncle who had hugged her closely around the neck. She relaxed but kept her eyes opened. _'It must be all a dream._   
Suddenly she felt her uncle move and with childish hesitance she got out of his comforting embrace.   
"Serena, you're awake! Thank the heavens!" Frodo said.   
"Oh, good morning Uncle. Where is everyone?" Serena asked sleepily. Frodo shook his head and laughed.   
"They're eating breakfast and knowing you, you would have gotten up before everyone else!" He said and smiled with a twinkling in his eyes.   
"Food and nobody told me!" Serena screamed and rushed for the dining room. Every elf in Lothlorien hearing the tiny woman yelling bloody murder. Any thought of giving whatever message her father told her to give disappearing from her mind.

* * * * * 

AN: Heylo my lovely readers, this is your lovely authoress giving you a heads up. If it seems funny and floofy with the interaction of the "dead" senshi and Serena's parents, I am sorry. I didn't mean to cut it off short but then again I'd be giving too much away. Okay and I need to give you updates on the "starred" word or words.......Okay....... 

**Queen Selenity**: I have decided to use this name instead of Serenity because it gets confusing when I refer to Queen Serenity and Princess Serenity and then the whole Queen of the future Serenity so let's stick with Selenity and Nommansil.

Well that's all for now and please give me more lovely reviews! There's another, oh two more chapters before I head into the big huge "**Two Tower**" esque sequence so **STAY** for that! =D Tootles! -Empress 


	13. Part 8: Chapter 2

**Part 8: Chapter 2 **

There was nothing better for Serena than a nice warm bath. After eating at breakfast and spending time with the Elves of Lothlorien and of course with the Fellowship, Serena was tired. Mid afternoon, she lay in the warm waters of a pool of water prepared for her to relax and to keep clean. She had felt completely worn out since last night and hadn't had the chance to truly get a rest.   
Sighing, the blonde girl tried remembering what happened. Eventually as she slowly began succumbing to the tiredness one gets when in a nice long soak, did the memory occur. Then without warning and as if some unexplainable power was drawing her, she was standing. She got out of the pool and put on a nearby bathrobe, long and white. Tied it up like one would normally do but Serena had not been doing a single thing. The actions that she went through were not her own and in the back of her mind she knew that it was her mother urging her forward, even if it meant taking hold of her body somewhat.   
Serena cleared her mind so that she had a focus. The silver crystal that she now wore around her neck glowed in her hands then with inhuman light, in a blink Serena was whisked to the main hall of Caras Galadhon. 

The Lady Galadriel sat with her husband in their rooms overlooking the list of gifts that they would give to the visitors when they would leave that day. Both knew that come dusk, the group would leave and set out for Mordor.   
"What have you to make of the situation my love?" Celeborn asked as he wrapped an arm around his lady wife's waist.   
"There will be war Celeborn. There's--come in?" Galadriel stopped when she heard a knock upon their door. One of the maids that attended to her every whim stood with great apprehension and awe outside. The mighty rulers of the Golden Wood looked towards the maid.   
"I greatly apologize for the interruption but the lady Serena is in the main hall and she wishes to talk to you. I fear she may be--possessed." the maid said in a shaking voice. Elves are normally not hesitant in what they say. They are mainly regal and radiated a quiet self-confidence that is common in their race. They do not also show their emotions freely with one another unless they were very close friends or even lovers. The fear and awe that radiated from the maiden suggested something grave may have happened. The couple looked at each other and nodded.   
"Bring us to her." Celeborn ordered and the maid nodded. Quickly all three went to the main hall and Galadriel felt a certain calmness radiating from the room. The three elves stopped short when they saw Serena and the rest of the Fellowship and Senshi arriving in almost the same time.   
Serena stood in the middle of the hall with her arms at her sides and her eyes the colour of cat's eyes. Then she began to speak in an unearthly tone.

> > > _The time has come, let the flood rage, the Servant of the Dark Jaws be brought to justice. For Nimithil has come at last. _

A long silence came and those that were there hardly noticed what the girl was wearing. The words she spoke were quiet and radiated power. Suddenly Serena fainted and the Prince of Mirkwood went to her seconds before she could touch the ground. There was a quietness in the room that had been unheard of in the great hall and with that said, the preparations for the Fellowship to leave Lothlorien were dashed.


	14. Not really Part 9

**Part 9**

Rei couldn't comprehend what was happening. Serena was acting strange ever since, well ever since she had first saw her again in Rivendell. Prophecies kept jumbling one after the other and there seemed to be no end! 

It had been two days since they left Lothlorien. Two days since Serena had uttered those words in a voice that had sent shivers running along her back. Sitting in one of the boats that looked like swans, Rei contemplated about every event that had happened since then. So many questions and people suffering. Not a lot of answers and not a lot of healing. It was at times like this that Rei felt lost and drifting away from everything she knew. 

"Hey Rei," came the voice of Ami's. "Don't you think it's too quiet?" 

Rei perked up from her thoughts and looked around. Alert to her friend's observations, Rei noticed a stiffness in the air. Birds were not chirping and all that could be heard was the rowing of oars in the water. The remaining senshi saw to this and----

* * *

**AN:** Oh I know, I know. I'm unnaturally cruel and to cut off this fic at this point has a purpose! I need to say thank you to one of my reviewers by the name of _blue4dogs_. I understand now that there are many preferences of the people in the Fellowship and I thank you profusely for giving me more information. I'm not a great fanfic writer, I admit so I thank you for the added information about Legolas and the hobbits, etc. In this case, I'll make Legolas a blonde and mayhap in any later stories I'll change his hair colour to a darker shade. Now that I think about it, be right back. 

Okay. In the _Tolken Scrapbook_ (copyrighted 1978 by Running Press) in an article by _Arthur R. Weir_ Legolas is described as a, and I quote: "_...the deadly archer, the light-footed runner, who looks like a merry boy with a jest or song always on his lips_" 

It is possible that Legolas could have been a brunette! After all, he was a woodelf in Mirkwood and in that time, Mirkwood was overcast by shadow. Thranduil may have had blonde hair but what of his wife, Legolas' mother? She could have had dark hair or could have had blonde hair. It is assumed that Legolas had fair hair to go with his "fair" personality but of his features...that we're not certain of so I thank you _blue4dogs_ for giving me an oppurtunity to mix things around in later fics. grins evilly with that said, that's all for now!

* * *

Legolas, the eyes of the Fellowship felt the same thing that many of the others were feeling. As he rowed down the river with Gimli and Serena as his charges, the feeling of being watched was not too far from his mind. Gimli grumbled from his position in the boat. He had been grumbling since coming out from Lothlorien. Serena was also unnaturally quiet. Since that day, she had uncharacteristically been quiet. 

_Nimithil_. Legolas thought. _Nimithil, where have I heard that name before?_


	15. Part 9

**Part 9**

Rei couldn't comprehend what was happening. Serena was acting strangely ever since, well ever since she had first seen her again in Rivendell. The prophecies that were being made kept jumbling together, one after the other, there seemed to be no end! Sitting next to the other Senshi in the swan-like boat that the elves of Lothlorien gave them for the rest of the journey, Rei contemplated over the words that Serena had said before.

It had been two days since they left Lothlorien. Two days since Serena had uttered those words in a voice, that had sent shivers running along her back. Something was amiss and Rei wished she had the sacred fire to gain more wisdom from its dancing flames. To see the symbols and images that would bring her wisdom, to give her strength and an idea of the uncertain future.

"Hey Rei," came the voice of Ami's. "Don't you think it's too quiet?"

"Yeah." Rei replied and focused on to the scene that was unfolding before her. She was alert to her friend's observations and so was Lita. Both of them could tell. In the air for the birds were not chirping and all that could be heard was the rowing of the oars in the water.

Serena heard what Rei said and stayed still. So many tears would be cried when the first throes of battle began. She sat calmly this time and her face a blank expression. She tried to remember all the good times she had with her friends, old and new. All the bad times she shared, new and old. There were so many lost souls and memories, all of them fighting to save the world from evil at all costs.

Legolas rowed the boat that he shared with Gimli mulling over the name that Serena had spoken while in her trance. '_Nimithil. Where have I heard that name before?_'

Then it him like a bolt of lightning. In the tales that many of his kindred spoke of about the beginning of the world, there was Iluvatar, the one father. There were many stories of his deeds but one that stuck out in his mind was the tale of Iluvatar before the creation. It is said that he was not alone in the making of the world. There was Iluvala, the one mother and Nimithil the daughter of light. Before time began, the three had been said to be asleep until the darkness began to creep in. They soon began to create and intertwine, making the world that all knew it to be now. The story went on to explain how Nimithil was swallowed by the Jaws of Death to sleep until Arda was clouded in despair. Could it be that the daughter of light had appeared upon Arda? Silently but would make an appearance in the future to aid the forces of light? It was highly improbable but given the recent events that had taken place, those thoughts held a gap of possibility. If people from another realm could travel to Arda as Senshi then Nimithil could indeed awaken.

As they rowed, the troupe felt the presence of Orcs. They were being followed!

"Quick we must hurry!" Aragorn said to each commander that rowed the boats softly. "We must not linger."

The company complied and rode their boats faster than they had previously. They had to either out-run their pursuers or risk being shot while getting to safety. Serena felt tears water in her eyes. War was terrible! The necklaces that she had given her comrades began to glow before a flash of light blinded their enemies and giving them a push forward to have them ahead of their opponents by two days.

It was almost nightfall before they went to make camp in a nearby cove but even then, the group made sure to have surrounded themselves by their weapons. They also prepared to be certain that they couldn't be traced as easily.

"Legolas I love you." Serena whispered into her beloved's ear as she went to lay with him for a while before he got up for his turn as the watch. Fate had a funny way of pulling her to men that said very little but could give so much joy. The Earth Prince she had fancied herself was like this elf but colder. She supposed it came with the knowledge of experincing too much but now she was not sure. Life was getting crazier by the minute and it only got harder when one knew what they had to do.


	16. Part 10

**Part 10: Chapter 1**

The company kept rowing their boats on the Anduin until they passed the Angornas, which were great statues of the old kings of Gondor. The Orcs that they had sensed seemed to grow stronger or at least to the Senshi.

"We cannot linger here Aragorn." Ami said quietly to the ranger. They had stopped by some ruins and were making camp. Merry, Pippin and Gimli were sitting down, smoking their pipes. Aragorn, Rei, Ami, Lita and Legolas were discussing what they were to do next. Serena, Hotaru and Frodo were looking for firewood. Boromir was supposedly scouting the area for signs of danger with them.

"How would you know, Senshi of Ice?" Aragorn asked with eyes weary yet intense.

"It's not knowing Ranger. It's feeling. There's a darkness coming over the lands. No where is safe until we are with others who will be able to help us." Rei argued.

"There's no one to help us." Aragorn replied. There was silence.

"Ye mean to say tha' we migh' be in trouble?" Pippin asked, confusion in his countenance.

"Aye. The journey is going to be tougher Master Hobbit." Gimli replied grimy.

"What's going to happen now?" piped in Merry.

"Don't trouble yourselves." Lita replied, wearily sitting down. "We're all friends here. Whatever trouble we run into, we'll conquer."

"Trouble! Alas, that's just saying it lightly!" Gimli exclaimed. "Crossing the river is one thing, the paths of Emyn Muil is another! Getting to Mordor won't be an easy task."

"Emyn Muil?" Ami asked curious.

"Yes, paths of rocks and mists that could confuse any weary traveller into the wrong road." Aragorn replied.

"Serena should be back by now." Legolas said quietly. He had been listening to the conversation and yet observing the company. Aragorn looked at him immediately. Rei sharply.

"What do you mean?" she snapped.

"She and the Dragonfly should have returned from gathering the firewood. They would be back with as many pieces of wood by now. Frodo with them! Boromir as well." Replied the elf.

Silence.

* * *

"We better get back to camp Serena." Hotaru said.

"Yes."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Wait, where's my uncle?" Serena asked. She looked around for the tiny hobbit.

"He must have wandered off." Hotaru said. Serena cursed mentally. This was not going to be good.

"Boromir!" Serena grinned when she saw the captain from Gondor. "Goodness, what happened?"

The man looked pale. He looked at Serena and began sobbing. The girls looked at each other with worry. The older came towards him and embraced the man in what was a comforting gesture. Boromir clung on to Serena sobbing.

"I am sorry my Lady. I've betrayed you all!" He cried. Serena looked confused. Boromir held her within arms length and looked into her eyes. "I tried to take it from Frodo! I- could not help it!"

Hotaru gasped and dropped the wood. Serena felt anger within her. That thing had to be destroyed!

"It's all right. Let's..." she stopped speaking. In the distance far from where they stood, Orcs had come. With them were other creatures. They were creatures that were big, strong, evil and feral.

"Serena, Boromir we must find Frodo! We're not safe!" Hotaru said quietly. Boromir had calmed down enough to see the fuss. His eyes turned to a metallic blue.

"They will die." He said. "If I must regain my honour I will fight to defend he to whom I swore myself to defending."

He unsheathed his sword and took a fighting stance. Both girls took out their weapons. The battle had begun.

* * *

Frodo found himself facing Aragorn after kicking Boromir in the shins to get away. He had put on the ring and fled. He had taken off the ring and Aragorn faced him with confusion written in his eyes.

"Frodo?"

"You will take it!" Frodo yelled and tried to flee. Aragorn didn't know what to say. After Legolas parted the information upon the company of the strangeness that the girls, Boromir and Frodo had not returned, the company split up looking for them. He had found Frodo after looking up and seeing the ruins.

"What do you mean Frodo?"

"The ring! You will take it!"

"How could I? I have entrusted my life in keeping yours safe? Do you not believe my word?"

Frodo didn't reply. He was hurting from the burden. He saw the power, sincerity and strength within Aragorn's eyes. He had not noticed that he had been clinging on to the ring. He loosened his grip and felt a tingling in his mind.

_What if I gave him the ring? Yet, will he, like Boromir kill me if I don't? _Frodo thought in his mind. The ideas being tainted by the ring.

"Would you take the ring?" he asked finally, quietly as he held out his hand. Aragorn was shocked and fought with the power that the ring was pulling to him. A minute seemed like hours and the tension in the air was thick. Slowly, finally.

"It is yours to bear." Aragorn closed his hand over Frodo's, not touching the ring and placing them over the hobbit's heart. He saw the resolution in the hobbit's eyes.

"I would have followed you to the very lands of Mordor if I could." He added quietly. He jumped back when he saw blue light from _Sting_, the elven dagger given to Frodo by Bilbo. The light warned that Orcs or danger had come near. Aragorn withdrew his own sword. An unspoken agreement between them passed and Frodo left for the boats.


	17. Poetry

**Unchained Melody**

Freedom I've found in your arms. I will never be chained to these cold walls again. I have found you and I will never let you go. The music that runs in my veins, The music that flowed from my pain, Has been unleashed, freed and healed. I have been cleansed and the melody I sing now, Is from the bottom of my heart and the fulfillment of my dreams, our dreams. I am blessed because of your love.

Author's Note: Nothing too bad...just a poem dedicated for the Phantom of the Opera...


	18. Part 10: Chapter 2

**Part 10: Chapter 2**

"What was tha'?" Pippin asked when a clang was heard in the air. Legolas ran away immediately as soon as the sound was heard.

"Legolas!" Aragorn yelled at his friend. "We can not wander so!"

"It can not be helped friend! My lady may be in danger!"

"Don't be foolish elf! If it's one thing a dwarf knows it's – erm – well not ale but it's sticking together even when there's danger." Gimli hissed standing on his solid boots and picking up his axe.

"Indeed." Ami nodded in return.

"If that is your choice then let us leave quickly to scout for them." Legolas breathed.

Quite unanimously, the company went together in search for their friends though separated. Merry and Pippin were told by the others to stick together when they were told quite unceremoniously that they had to look after the camp. Both hobbits protested by Ami had given them good incentive to remain.

"If any orc comes call us with this." From a pocket within a small satchel she had tied to her waist, Ami gave them a blue bracelet made from elven twine and sapphire jewels. "When you hold the largest jewel and say my name it will give me a signal through here that you are in danger." She had touched the strange symbol upon her tunic representing the planet Mercury.

"Where?"

"I bet I know." Rei teased.

"Shush Rei. Don't want everyone to know that she's been cavorting with an elven soldier from -" Lita was quickly shut up as was the Senshi of Fire when Ami quite indignantly and out of character marched up to both young women and pulled their ears to the general direction of the woods.

The males left were confused by the sudden reactions of the females and shrugged it off to planning a means of attack. Soon after their deliberations, they went in search of their friends.

* * *

Aragorn had been tracking a set of footsteps he thought to be Frodo's. Indeed, they were and the pattern of his friend's walking was strange and erratic. As if he were running away from something. Aragorn found himself with Frodo when he witnessed the hobbit take the ring from his finger. 

"Frodo?"

"You will take it!" Frodo yelled and tried to flee.

"What do you mean Frodo?" In his mind, Aragorn was in a state of confusion and more so, concern over his tiny friend's actions.

"The ring! You will take it!"

"How could I? I have entrusted my life in keeping yours safe? Do you not believe my word?"

Frodo didn't reply.

_What is wrong dear friend? This is not like you. _Aragorn thought and worry began filling his heart.

"Would you take the ring?" the hobbit asked finally, quietly as he held out his hand. Aragorn was shocked and fought with the power that the ring was pulling to him. A minute seemed like hours and the tension in the air was thick.

Take it. Take it, come, you could end the misery of Middle-earth. Take it…you could have your queen. Take it.

_NO! I will not. _

_Take it! _

_NEVER! _

_TAKE IT! _

_NO!_

Aragorn fought with himself repeatedly until at last he closed his hand over Frodo's, not touching the ring and placing them over the hobbit's heart. He saw the resolution in the hobbit's eyes.

"It is yours to bear."

"I would have followed you to the very lands of Mordor if I could." He added quietly. Backing away slowly, Aragorn didn't notice the relief that came to his friend's eyes. What he saw shocked him instead. The elven dagger given to Frodo by Bilbo glowed blue. The light warned that Orcs or danger had come near. Aragorn withdrew his own sword. An unspoken agreement between them passed and Frodo left for the boats.

The battle settled in at that moment for Aragorn. He fought against the Uruks striking wherever and whenever he could. Fast and furious were his strokes. The enemy would not win.

* * *

Legolas could feel his heart constrict when he saw his lady kill the orcs. However, the fierce sense of justice radiated from her. If she only knew that these monsters had once been elves, tortured and mutilated until there was nothing left. After fighting the beasts for close to half an hour or so, Gimli and himself found to their great surprise the sound of the horn of Gondor. The orcs fled to the sound and to give them some time, Legolas and Gimli tried to make short work of as many of the Uruks as they could. To his dismay, they found Boromir and Serena along side the child Hotaru fighting with all their might. 

He shot an arrow at an Uruk that had tried to choke his lady fair with as many arrows as possible when they had first arrived to the brutal scene. Not long after the others followed. The battle got deadlier and deadlier as the more power the Senshi used, the more tired they grew.

_Will this ever end?_

* * *

**Author's Notes:** After close to a year…sweat drops…I have updated! Hurrah! Ooh…now we get to see the sacrifices that everyone makes. Thanks to all that reviewed. 

Water Block: Alas, I cannot give information about the end until the end. How could I when I'm improvising from previous chapters? Hehehe, that's news for everyone. That's right all! I don't know the outcome of this fanfic! So I'm just as excited as the rest of you!

Voldie on Varsity Track: Now that's an image I had fun thinking about. Hehehehe…

Illusina: Yes…the infamous Serena with Darien. Well, I always thought that our dear Moon Princess would be better off with someone else. However, it's uncanny she could have two LEOS fall for her. Gawd, why did she want to pass off Seiya? Well then again, he's a sex changing erm person. Would that make him bi?

Mesa Juu-Chan: Yeah…sorry, kind of typed what I thought I heard. sweat drops

Kim: hehehehe, you know who I am! Indeed you do…won't say much on that subject though unless you story review the others on my profile.

That reminds me. My other **Lord of the Rings** fanfics are looking a little lonely. Yes shameless story plugging but since everyone has been so kind to review this, could you please go check out the others I've written? Would be very much obliged and will make sure to give you all mental hugs, cookies and manga. Then again, it's all very heady stuff.


End file.
